Lemon requests
by GoddessGodOfAllWolves
Summary: This is where I will be posting lemon requests from you guys. if you want me to do your request go to my home page and read the rules to see how to properly submit your requests. we also accept requests in reviews
1. Chapter 1

Humphrey was on his way to Eve's house to talk to her about her drinking problem. Ever since Kate and Winston were killed in a car crash four months ago in Winston's 69' Dodge charger when a Chevrolet Kodiak c8500 t-boned them, Eve has been drinking heavily and bringing home a different guy every night to try to cope with their death.

Humphrey was heartbroken about Kate's passing but she made him promise to move on. So he kept his promise to her and was trying to move on. But he had to talk some sense into Eve before she brought home the wrong guy.

As Humphrey pulled up to Eve's house he saw a guy walking out of the house with a stupid smile on his face. When Humphrey pulled up and knocked on the door Eve opened it and said "Humphrey come on in."

As Humphrey walked in he was hit with a heavy scent of sex in the air. When he turned back to Eve he said "Eve I need to talk to you. It's about your addictions." Eve replied "What addictions? I don't have a drug problem. I have only gotten high once and that was when I was 16." Humphrey could smell the alcohol on her breath. He then said "I wasn't talking about drugs. I was talking about your drinking problem." Eve had an offended look on her face as she said with authority in her voice "I don't have a drinking problem. Alright I admit I have a glass of wine or two with dinner, but that doesn't make me an alcoholic!" Humphrey was losing his patience and he nearly shouted at her "I can smell a lot more than one or two glasses of wine on your breath! It smells like you have been drinking a mixture of Jack Daniels, Fire Ball, SCREECH, beer, and wine!"

Eve was just about ready to slap him. She went to go speak but Humphrey cut her off and asked her "When's the last time you were sober?" Eve didn't reply. Humphrey then said more calmly "Exactly. You can't remember the last time you were sober. I understand that you miss Winston and Kate. I miss them too believe me. I loved Kate like I had never loved anyone before. Winston was like a father to me, and you were like a mother to me. But since you started drinking and bringing home a different guy every night it feels like I have no parents. You are the only family I have left. Please don't spend the rest of your life in a bottle or getting it on with strange guys at a bar."

Eve was about ready to cry. "Humphrey I didn't know that I was that important to you. Please forgive me." Humphrey then said "Only if you promise to stop drinking and screwing random guys from a bar." "Deal."

Eve then suddenly got an idea "Humphrey follow me." She then stood up and started walking up the stairs. Humphrey followed her into her room where she then told Humphrey to sit on the bed. Eve then handed Humphrey a blind fold and told him to put it on. Humphrey was confused but listed and put it on.

Unknown to him Eve was stripping naked in front of him. When she was fully naked she grabbed a bottle of wine and held her massive tits together as she poured some into her breasts. She then told Humphrey to open his mouth. He listened and she slowly put her breasts closer to his mouth and when they made contact with his lips she started to slowly pour the wine in between her breasts into Humphrey's mouth. As Humphrey drank the wine Eve couldn't help but feel aroused as Humphrey was licking her bust.

When Humphrey had finished the wine that was in between her tits, Eve then told Humphrey to lay down. Humphrey listened and laid down on the bed. Eve then positioned herself so Humphrey's head was in between her legs. When she lowered herself down to his muzzle he started licking her cunt, trying to get as much sweet honey that her cunt produced. As Eve felt her orgasm approaching she was desperately trying to hold in her moans of pleasure after three minutes of holding back her orgasm she couldn't hold it back any longer as she released her orgasm. When Humphrey was sprayed with her orgasmic juices he tried to sit up to breathe but was greeted with a face full of orgasming pussy (So jelous) as her orgasm ended Humphrey took off his blind fold and was shocked to see eve baisically sitting on his face buck nekkid, looking at him over her massive round tits, so only her eyes were showing, and they were full of lust.

When he saw this he started pitching a tent in his pants really quick and Eve noticed this and said "your pants look too tight. Let me fix that for you." Before Humphrey could argue Eve pulled off his pants and boxers and when she saw his two foot prick that was four inches wide and over ten inches at his knot, she nearly orgasmed at the sight of it. But somehow she managed to control herself and repositioned herself so she could see Humphrey's face while she blew him.

Humphrey opened his mouth to argue but he couldn't find his words as Eve deep throated him in one go. As Eve continued to blow him, she wrapped her tongue around his dick as her lips kissed his knot each time she went down on him. (Ladies, men love it when you do that) Finally Eve couldn't take it any more as she reached under her to in between her legs and began to furiously finger herself as she blew Humphrey. Eve then pulled off him and took a big deep breath of air before she started licking the head of his cock. (Ladies men also love that)

Suddenly Humphrey grabbed her head and forced her down on his dick and said with authority "Don't stop sucking my dick" Eve was surprised that Humphrey did that but she did as she was told as Humphrey kept pushing her head back down while he was holding her hair.

Humphrey could feel his orgasm brewing and at the last minute he rolled them over, pulled his dick out of her mouth and fired his load all over her face, hair, and tits, and Eve being the cum slut she was opened her mouth to try to catch some in her mouth. When his orgasm was over Eve's face and tits were covered in cum. Humphrey then grabbed her head and shoved his dick back into her mouth and said with authority in his voice "Suck my cock dry bitch." Eve was surprised by this dominant side in Humphrey but listened because if there was anything that Eve loved more than sex, it was rough sex.

When Humphrey pulled his cock out of her mouth he then said with forcefulness in his voice "Get on your knees and bend over and get ready to be fucked!" Eve then grabbed two sets of handcuffs and did as she was told and then cuffed herself to the bed. Humphrey then lined himself up with her cunt and slammed into her as hard as he could and started fucking her fast, hard, and deep. As Humphrey was fucking Eve's brains out, he suddenly gave her round jiggling ass a slap. Eve then cried out in pleasure "YES SPANK ME! I'VE BEEN A BAD GIRL!" Humphrey then slapped her ass as hard as he could, and with him being a bouncer, that was a pretty hard slap. He then stopped his wild thrusting and said with forcefulness and authority in his voice "From now on you are to call me Master!"

Eve then said in a submissive, naughty voice "Okay master, I submit to you master. I am your sex slave, master. I exist only for your pleasure, master. You may do whatever you want to me master." (Ladies, men love it when you call us master) Humphrey then continued his ruthless fucking while he spanked her.

Humphrey then yanked on her hair gently and said powerfully "BARK FOR ME BITCH!" Eve then started barking loudly. Suddenly Humphrey pulled out of her and leaned close to her ear and said in a taunting voice "Beg for it" Eve then put on the world's most naughty face ever and said in a begging voice "Master, please fuck me like the sexy, naughty, bitchy, slutty, drunken whore I am and don't stop fucking me until I've came and you've cummed in me and I am leaking my master's cum out of my pussy, master" Humphrey then put on a rightfully earned smile as he speared her back onto his cock and knotted with her and started slamming her so hard that the bed was rocking with each thrust. Suddenly Eve let out a howl of pleasure and exstacy as she had the biggest orgasm she had ever had in her life.

Humphrey then force fully pulled his knot out of her pussy along with the rest of his dick in one swift pull. He then slapped her ass as hard as he could before he said in a punishing voice "I didn't give you permission to speak or to cum!" he then pushed himself back in with his knot and started fucking her with all his strength pulling and pushing his knot in and out of her with each thrust he then said "This is your punishment for dis obeying me slut!" He then pulled out of her and fired his big, thick load of hot cum all over the back of her head and back and all over her ass and pussy.

He then said "that big load could have been inside you… but you dis obeyed me. Now let me hear your apology." After a second of silence Eve said in a submissive, sad voice "I am sorry master for dis obeying you master. Please forgive me master. I won't dis obey you again master, I promise."

Humphrey then said "Well just so you remember who is Master here, I will have to punish you even more." He then put on an evil smile as he grabbed Eve's thong off the floor and stuffed it in her mouth and lined himself up with her puckered asshole, he said "I will teach you to dis obey me bitch!"

He then speared her asshole with his entire dick in one swift thrust, taking the last of her innocence from her. Eve tried to scream out in pain but with her mouth filled with her underwear, all that came out was a muffled cry.

Humphrey decided to show some mercy and just sat there for a few minutes to give her some time to adjust. When Eve pushed her hips back at him, Humphrey placed one hand on each side of her ass and spread it open wider and started thrusting away like a madwolf.

He then suddenly pulled out of her ass and undid her handcuffs and picked her up in his arms with one leg in each hand and spun her around so she was facing him and pulled out her thong and then slowly sank his massive throbbing meat into her pussy and pulled her into a kiss and she wrapped her arms and legs around him as he laid her back down on the bed and started gently thrusting into her while massaging her breasts and nibbling on her ear.

He then said "You may speak freely as you wish and cum when you want to" she then started moaning loudly and felt something she hasn't felt since Winston did her… passion, love and happiness. Eve then leaned in close to his ear and whispered "I love you Humphrey, I love you so much." Humphrey then replied "I Love you to." He then started thrusting into her with passion and love in his thrusting.

After ten minutes of this Humphrey moaned out "Eve I'm gonna cum" eve tightened her grip on Humphrey as he pushed his knot into her and released his massive load into her womb, filling her up so much that her womb started expanding from his massive load. Eve let out a long, loud moan of pleasure as her orgasm took over and her pussy clamped down on him and her juices sprayed out around his knot.

When their orgasms ended Eve to started licking his face rapidly and when she stopped she pulled his head in between her breasts and he started sucking on her massive breasts greedily sucking back her delicious milk. When he was finished sucking on her tits, he pulled her into another kiss and started dancing his tongue around in her mouth and Eve did the same to him.

Humphrey then pulled out of her with a 'pop' sound and he then asked her "would you like to go for some more?" Eve looked at him and rolled them over and told him to put the blind fold back on he listened to her and then said in a teasing voice "Now don't peek you naughty boy!" Humphrey smiled before eve grabbed a bottle of 'Black Forest' beer and opened it and said "Something to drink for my new big hunky wolf"

She then put the bottle to his lips and he started chugging it down but about three quarters of the way done Eve accidentaly spilled some of the beer on Humphrey's chest. She then set down the bottle and said "Let me clean you up. A beer this good shouldn't be wasted." She then started licking his chest and when the beer was gone she pushed Humphrey on his back and grabbed his still hard cock and lined it up with her asshole and dropped down on it and let out a loud gasp of pleasure as two feet of massive, thick, throbbing, hot, red wolf meat was stuffed into her back door.

When she bottomed out she grabbed Humphreys blindfold and pulled that off and she sat up and rode him cowgirl style. She then reached down and spread her pussy lips with two fingers and started furiously rubbing her clit. Humphrey then grabbed her tits and started kneading them rather roughly and she seemed to be loving every second of it. After twenty minutes of this Humphrey blew his wad into her asshole as he slammed his knot into her backdoor, stretching it to the limits and earning him an extremely loud scream of pleasure from Eve.

When their orgasms were over Humphrey pulled his knot out of her ass with a loud 'POP' and he rolled them over so Eve was laying down. He then stood up and said "from now on you are my bitch and I will be the only one to be fucking you from now on!" he then pissed on her, marking her as his.

He then got dressed and headed home to get some sleep.

 **FINALLY! I got this request finished. This was a request by a really good writer that wants to remain anonamys. If you have a request read the rules on my home page .**


	2. kate and humphrey

_**This was a request by ChaosFox60**_

 _ **Kate's POV**_

I just found out that my dad is having me marry some stranger just to unite the packs. I was so angry right now. I was trying to find Humphrey so I could talk to him about this because he is always able to comfort me.

After walking around for a few minutes I found him just laying down in the sun relaxing. I walked over to him and nudged him and he looked at me and said "Hey Kate. What's going on?" I looked at him and said "I just found out that my dad is going to force me to marry a stranger to unite the packs." Humphrey then let out a sarcastic laugh and said "Ha. That's not funny" I looked at him and said "I wasn't joking. I can't marry a complete stranger. I want to marry the wolf I love." I then started crying and Humphrey pulled me into a comforting hug while rubbing my back and said "It's okay Kate. Just tell your dad that you don't want to marry some stranger and that you should be allowed to marry the one you love."

I then said "It's not that simple Humphrey. If I don't marry him then there will be war." Humphrey paused for a second and said "All I can say then is, follow your heart." I then pulled out of the hug and he wiped my eyes with his paw and I said "It's a lot more complicated than that Humphrey I can't just walk up to the wolf I love and say 'Hey guess what I love you, let's get married' he would think that I'm just creepy because He's an Omega and I'm an Alpha. It's against pack law." Humphrey then said "FUCK PACK LAW! Kate follow your heart. Tell me who it is you love. I can tell them for you because let's face it, I am basically the leader of the Omegas. "

I looked at Humphrey with shock because never had I ever heard him swear before. "Humphrey it's not as easy as you think. The wolf I love is my best friend I'm afraid that if he finds out that I love him he will not want to be my friend anymore." Humphrey then said "Mabey the wolf you love has a crush on you as well." I then said "I doubt that you have a crush on me as well I…" I froze and realized what I just said.

When I looked at Humphrey he kissed me on the lips with passion and then pulled out of the kiss and said "I love you too, Kate I love you with all my heart and soul." I was blushing like mad and asked him with shock in my voice "Are you serious?" he then said "I don't say something if I don't mean it. And when I tell someone I love them I don't joke around. I love you Kate." I had tears in my eyes and said "I love you too Humphrey." I then pulled him into a kiss and started making out with him.

After a minute or two, I decided to be a bit brave and brushed my tongue against his teeth. Humphrey opened his mouth and pushed his tongue into my mouth. Soon I pushed him onto his back and pulled out of the kiss and said "There is another reason why I don't want to marry a stranger." I then stood up and turned around and raised my tail, revealing my most sacred area. "I don't want this to go to some stranger. I want this to go to you Humphrey." When I looked at Humphrey, what I saw definitely turned me on.

His Dick was sliding out of his sheath and was already over a foot long but showed no signs of stopping its growth yet. When his dick was out in all its foot and a half long glory, I was definitely really hot from the sight of it and was dripping with arousal. Humphrey then rolled over and gave my opening a long slow lick from the bottom to the top and kept going and pushed his tongue into me and started scooping out my juices with his amazing tongue. I lowered the front half of my body to the ground and pushed my ass towards his muzzle and let out a gasp of pleasure as his wet nose rubbed against my pink jewel. Soon I was screaming in pleasure and said "HUMPHREY I'M CUMMING LIKE A FUCKING WATERFALL!" and I sprayed him with my juices as my orgasm hit, and he gladly drank down all my cum.

When my orgasm was over I turned around and pushed him onto his back and before he could argue, I grabbed his massive dick and started greedily sucking on it while jacking him off. He threw his head back in pleasure and put his paw on the back of my head and started gently pushing me down on his cock and I gladly went all the way down on him in one swift move. Soon I was going up and down on him as fast as I could.

After fifteen minutes of this, Humphrey said "Kate I'm cumming!" I then drank down as much of his cum as I could but I had to pull off of him and some of his cum shot up onto his chest. When his orgasm was over I licked up what cum I missed and swallowed that down before I said "Humphrey my love you taste delicious, a little salty but I don't mind, I like it." He smiled and said "And you taste so sweet my love. I love how you taste." I then started covering his face in kisses and then stood up and turned around and raised my tail and said "Take me my love." He could hear the lust in my voice and he listened and mounted me and slowly pushed his massive cock into me.

When he came to a resistance I looked at him and said "Keep going. "Don't stop until that massive cock of yours is all the way inside me." He then leaned down and whispered into my ear. "Remember that I love you." He then thrusted past my barrier. I yelped in pain and he stopped pushing and asked with worry in his voice "Are you okay my love? If it hurts we can stop." I then said "Don't stop until that massive meat of yours is all the way inside me and your knot is pressing against my opening. I want to feel all of you inside me." He nodded and continued to slowly push into me and when he was all the way in he slowly pulled out and pushed back in and soon he was picking up his speed and strength and I was loudly moaning in pleasure.

"Humphrey… g-go faster… harder… deeper… rougher… please" He then put his front paws in between my shoulder blades and pushed my front half down onto the ground. I was about to complain but when he suddenly started slamming into me really hard I started screaming in pleasure as my tongue lolled out of my mouth as I closed one of my eyes, making my 'fucked stupid' look, complete.

I could feel my orgasm coming up fast and hard, I tried to warn Humphrey but I couldn't put my words together as my orgasm hit me hard and my mind started to get fuzzy as my pussy clamped down on his massive cock and my juices prayed out around his dick. When my orgasm ended Humphrey was still thrusting away fast and hard. Humphrey then hit a sensitive spot in me and I gasped and he then focused on that spot while thrusting away really hard as I loved every second of it.

After fifteen minutes and two orgasms "Humphrey said "Kate! I can't hold it back any longer! I'm gonna cum! In or out?!" I then screamed "IN! IN! FILL ME UP WITH YOUR HOT CUM!" as soon as I finished speaking his knot entered me and he fired monstrous sized rope after rope of his hot, sticky cum into my womb. When I felt this I came for the third time.

When our orgasms were over Humphrey dismounted me and collapsed and pulled me on top of him and said with love in his voice "Kate my love … you were… amazing" I then said with just as much love in my voice "If anyone… was amazing… it was you … my love" I then started making out with him and he gladly returned it. After five minutes he gently pulled out of me and I let out a loud moan of pleasure.

I then said "I want you again but my poor pussy is sore from the rough pounding you gave it so you shall stick that magnificent cock of yours in here." I then pointed to my puckered asshole and Humphrey then lined himself up and pushed into me and when he was all the way in he started slowly thrusting into me while gently sucking on my neck and running his paws up and down my back. I was loudly moaning in pleasure as he started thrusting faster into me and he pulled me into a kiss and pushed his tongue into my mouth and started squeezing my ass. Soon he said "Kate! I'm gonna cum he then knotted my ass and came and I let out a loud howl of pleasure as his cum filled my ass.

When our orgasms were over I said "Let's get some rest my love." He nodded and we fellasleep with his cock still in my ass and me on top of him.

 _ **There you go people.**_

 _ **Some people were asking me why it goes from really rough and wild to romantic and gentle is because there are two people writing these Lemons. There is me and my fiancée writing these. I handle all the rough wild parts and she handles all the romantic and gentle parts.**_

 _ **My fiancée is every guys dream, she can read, write, and speak ten different languages fluently including Gaelic, she is athletic, a computer/gamer nerd, she likes to go hunting, fishing, hiking, working on her Hemicuda, she wears my dogtags from cadets/military school, she is beautiful, funny and always welcoming and she can calm you down just by speaking to you, that is how loving her voice is.**_

 _ **That neat redhead of mine has kept my life interesting for the last four years and now she is going to be my wife! Without my Jenna I probably wouldn't be a writer. So all thanks goes to her.**_

 _ **Until next time**_

 _ **Goddes/GodofAllWolves**_


	3. Kate X Hutch X Candu

_**This was a request from an author that would like to remain anonamys.**_

 _ **ON WITH THE FAPPING**_

 _ **Kate's POV**_

I was leading my first hunt with Candu, and Hutch, when suddenly I became really horny. I knew I had to do something about it so I whispered "Candu, Hutch, I just saw a Caribou run into the woods. Follow me" I then took off running as fast as I could with Candu, and Hutch following close behind me.

After about five minutes of running I stopped and turned to them and said "I lost sight of the caribou. Try and pick up his trail again." We then put our noses to the ground and started sniffing, well they started sniffing I was wagging my tail to try and get them to smell my heat. After a minute or two, Hutch, accidentaly stuck his nose in my opening. I had to bite my lip to keep from letting out a moan of pleasure from the feeling of his wet, cold nose pressing against my baking folds.

When he realized this he quickly pulled back and started quickly rambling on about how he didn't mean to do that. I quickly silenced him with a kiss and said "Don't be sorry. I liked it." I then called Candu, back and when he got here I turned to both of them and said "I am in heat and I want both of you at the same time to fuck me." I ended in an extra naughty voice and put lust behind every word.

I then turned around and presented both my holes to them and when I looked in between their legs, I got really turned on. Their cocks were over a foot long and were leaking pre-cum. I licked my lips and said in an extra naughty voice "Come get some of this boys." Without another word they walked forth and Hutch, mounted me and lined up with my tail hole while Candu, moved under me and lined up with my baking folds and they slammed into me at the same time and I screamed out in pure bliss as they started fucking me simotaneously.

Candu, and Hutch were fucking me as hard as they could and I was absolutely loving it as I was rocking with each thrust. I was screaming Candu, and Hutch's, name with each thrust and soon they suddenly slammed their knots into me at the same time and came into me and I lost all control of my orgasm as I came hard and both of my holes clamped down on them.

When we all came down from our orgasms I started licking both of their faces and said "That was really fun. I hope that you boys still have a lot of energy because we are not stopping for a while." They smiled and then started thrusting into me while we were all locked together still. "OH FUCK YES! DON'T STOP!" they then started pounding me while I was trying not to pass out from pleasure. After ten minutes of this, they both came again and so did I

When we came down from our orgasms they pulled out of me with two loud 'POP' sounds. I then moved and grabbed both of their dick and started jacking them off as fast as I could. They were both moaning in pleasure as I ran my tongue over their cock tips, licking up all the pre-cum that came out.

After ten minutes of this they let out a long groan of pleasure as their cum came flying out of them and covered my face as I tried to catch as much as I could in my mouth. When their orgasms were over I had cum all over my face and dripping down off my chest. "Okay Hutch, I want you to fuck my pussy while I suck off Candu." They nodded and took their positions and I immediately started deep throating Candu, while hutch was going to town on me.

"Kate! Your so tight!" I was too busy to reply so I started pushing back against his thrusting. After ten minutes of this they came at the same time and I gladly drank down all of his cum while Hutch, was filling me up with his cum. When his orgasm was over, I pulled off of Candu, and said "Switch!" they quickly moved and I started sucking off Hutch, while I Candu, was ruthlessly fucking my pussy. After ten minutes they both came and I said "Okay, I can't go any longer. You guys wore me out." they then walked away towards the river to wash up while I cleaned up all the cum I had on me before I got up and staggered over to the river to wash up.

 _ **There you go people chapter three. On a different note TELL OTHER AUTHORS ABOUT ME! The more reviews and PM's I get the faster the chapters/requests are up.**_

 _ **A lot of people were asking me what is 'SCREECH' it's a Newfie rum that gets you really drunk really quick if you don't know how to handle your liquor. Also DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE! And don't get a tattoo while your drunk I did I got one on my back that says "FUCK THE BRITISH ARMY" with the Irish flag in the backround. It's a tattoo that I regret doing but it makes for a good laugh in the pub.**_

 _ **Also my name will be changed to Goddess/Godofallwolves because my Fiancee really helps ou with writing these**_

 _ **Any ways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter rate and review.**_

 _ **So until next time**_

 _ **Goddess/GodOfAllWolves**_


	4. Kate and Lilly and Humphrey

_**Humphrey's POV**_

I was walking down the hallway in Kate and I's house when I heard what sounded like moan of pleasure coming from the spare room. As usual curiosity got the best of me and I looked through the half closed door and what I saw definitely got me hard really fast.

Kate and Lilly were in a 69 position and were eating each other out like crazy. I was trying to stay quiet but sneezed by accident and they looked up and saw me. They both grabbed me and pulled me into the room and closed the door and Lilly said in a begging voice "Please don't tell anyone about this! We couldn't help ourselves and we are in the middle of our heat cycles. We needed relief."

I looked over at Kate and she bowed her head in shame and said "It's all true." I nodded and Kate then said "We will do anything for you if you keep quiet about this." They then pushed me onto the bed and Kate pulled my pants off and said "We'll let you dominate us if you keep quiet." I was shocked that my wife was doing this.

I nodded and they got on the bed and Lilly said "do whatever you want to us. We are your pets." I then put on an evil grin and said to Lilly "Lilly bend over and Kate lay down in front of your little sister and spread your legs and Lilly eat her out." They moved and I then lined up with Lilly's slick, puckered asshole and speared my entire two foot cock that was four inched thick into her in one thrust.

She screamed out in a mixture of pleasure and pain before she went back to eating Kate's pussy. I then started thrusting away like there was no tomorrow. Lilly's massive round tits were swinging back and forth with each thrust. Kate was holding Lilly's head down as Lilly's muzzle was in Kate's pussy as I was making Lilly rock forward with each thrust.

"Lilly your ass is so tight! It's amazing!" Lilly replied by grinding her hips as I was ruthlessly fucking her. After ten minutes I pulled out of her ass and thrusted into her dripping cunt and continued my thrusting. She tried to scream out in pleasure as her tight cunt was nearly split in half, but because Kate was holding Lilly's head down all that came out was a muffled scream. I grinned and pushed my massive ten inch wide knot into her twat and continued my thrusting after five more minutes of this I said "Lilly I'm gonna cum in you!" she pushed her ass back at me as if to say "YES FILL ME UP!" I then blew my wad as I continued to thrust as she and Kate came as well.

When our orgasms were over I pulled out of Lilly with a "POP" sound and said "I want both of you to clean my cock up." They nodded and I laid down and they started licking my cock while I played with their tits. Nothing is sexier than having my wife and my sister in law cleaning my cock at the same time as I played with their sexy twin titties that were F cups. (Those are bigger titties than Dolly Partons)

When my cock was clean I said to them "Lilly I want you to masturbate above Kate's face and cum all over her face and tits and Kate I want you to lay on your back and spread your legs while I fuck you." They moved into the positions and Lilly started rubbing her clit while she was fingering herself. I lined up with Kate's puckered asshole and I decided to tease her a little. I gave her cunt a long slow lick and stopped just short of her clit and I did the same thing again. After five minutes I lined up with her cunt and speared my wife with my cock as I pulled Lilly into a kiss and pulled out of Kate's pussy and pushed into her asshole. And Kate let out a scream of pleasure as I continued making out with Lilly while I played with Lilly's titties and fucked Kate's ass as hard as I could. After a few minutes of his I stopped my thrusting and pulled out of the kiss and said "Lilly while I fuck Kate I want you to lick my knot while you masturbate and have Kate eat you out." They listened and Lilly leaned down and started licking my cock while Kate started eating her out. I then started my thrusting as I was getting so much pleasure from Lilly's tongue and Kate' pussy.

I decided to surprise Kate as I suddenly knotted her and came and so did Lilly as she basically sat on her sisters face and came and then sprayed some of her juices on her tits. Kate also came. When our orgasms were over Lilly and Kate got on their knees and started making out while pressing their tits together and were squeezing the other ass and swapping spit so I could see them doing it.

I quickly got hard and said "I want both of you to rub your pussies on my cock and cum on me." They nodded and quickly started rubbing their hot pussies on me. I threw my head back in pleasure and started moaning and they did the same thing. After five minutes they both clamped down on me and sprayed my cock and each other with their juices.

When they came down from their orgasms I said "Now I want you two to jack me off and let me cum all over your faces and tits." They nodded and moved so I could see their pussies and so I could also see them jack me off. They slowly started jacking me off while they made out and were fingering each other. Watching this happen was making my orgasm rapidly approach and five minutes later I said through clenched teeth "I'm gonna cum soon." They quickly moved so they could catch my load and they stuck their tongues out while they were pressed together, as my cum came flying out of my cock and landed on them. When my orgasm was over they were covered in cum and before I could say anything they started licking my cum off the other and when they were done they were sucking on the others tits.

I then said "Okay. I can't go any more. It's starting to hurt. Let's get some rest." They nodded and laid down beside him, one of them on each side. Little did they know that inside Kate and Lilly life began to form.

 **There you go. Fourth request. This was requested by Xx the dark shadow xX. Hope you enjoyed. If you take the time to read our rules that my Fiancee and I came up with and followed them. You might actually see your request posted. We only accept PM requests. So go to our home page and read the rules.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this very sexy story. You can ignore the no incest rule by the way.**

 **GoddessGodofallwolves out, peace**


	5. kate and humprey love

_**Kate's POV**_

I was walking through town when I heard Humphrey's voice so I decided to go talk to him for a little bit, but when I got close I heard him say "Guys I'm being serious here. I love Kate with all my heart but I don't know how to tell her. Yeah I know we are great friends but how could a guy like me, a weak little computer nerd, Get the captain of the cheerleading squad? I know that she likes me as a friend, but do you really think that she has the same feelings towards me? If I walk up to her and say 'Hey I love you with all my heart and soul.' I would get ripped to shreds. Both by her and her mother. The closest I've been to her is at her house to fix her laptop."

I was shocked when I heard this because I felt the exact same way about him. Suddenly an Idea came to my mind that we would both love. I ran home and changed from my clothes into a thong and cheerleading outfit. I didn't put a bra on.

I texted Humphrey 'could you to come over and help me with my laptop please?' I got a reply a few moments later 'I am on my way Kate.' I nearly squealed in joy when I saw this.

After a little while, I heard a knock at the door and I opened it and said "Humphrey thanks for coming over." He smiled and said "No problem. I was bored anyways today." I giggled and said "Sorry I'm in my outfit, I just got back from practice." He nodded and I led him to my room and he set his bag of tools down on the desk.

I bent over and reached under my bed for the laptop, giving Humphrey a perfect view of my ass. When I stood up and looked at Humphrey, he had a bulge in his pants and a nose bleed. I giggled and said "you have a nose bleed." I then grabbed a few tissues and walked up to him and pressed my massive breasts against his chest as I reach up to wipe his bloody nose. I could feel the bulge in his pants rapidly growing, but I acted like I didn't notice it. When his nose bleed was gone, I turned around and brushed my tail against his raging erection and chin just to tease him as I picked up my laptop and turned to him and said "The disc port keeps on popping open at random times." He nodded and said "Could you please login and I should be able to figure it out."

I nodded and asked him "Humphrey could you please reach under my bed and grab my Laptop case please? It has a memory stick on it that I think has a few bugs in it." He nodded and turned around to my bed.

When he wasn't looking I reached in between my legs and moved the part of my thong that was covering my opening. I stood with my legs apart so from his angle he could see my wetness. He turned his head as he reached the case saw my wet opening. He stood up and handed me the case.

After a few hours of him tinkering with my laptop he fixed the disc port and memory stick. I pulled him into a hug and said "Thank you so much Humphrey. I want to give you a present. Close your eyes." He smiled and closed his eyes. "Now hold your hands out." He did that and I took off my shirt and grabbed his hands gently and brought them to my breasts and placed them on them and said in a seductive voice "Open your eyes now."

When he did the look on his face was priceless as he saw his hand were on my boobs. He went to speak but I pulled him into a kiss and said "I am your present. I want you to take my virginity. I love you with all my heart and soul. Don't worry about my mother." He then scooped me up in his arms and carried me over to the bed and laid me down on it and started kissing his way down my body. When he got to my breasts he latched onto the left one while he massaged the right one. When he was done sucking on my tits he continued to kiss his way down my body. When he reached my mini skirt he looked up at me for permission to touch my most sacred area. I nodded

 _ **Humphrey's POV**_

Kate gave me an approving nod and I pulled off her mini skirt and thong and was greeted with the most beautiful sight ever, her pussy was rapidly leaking fluids that smelled like heaven and her pussy was bright pink and really warm and her clit was hard and engorged.

I gave her a slow lick to taste her fluids and fell in love with the taste and I gave her another slow lick as I closed my mouth around her opening and focused on her clit and danced my tongue around it. Making her grip the bedsheets and wrapped her legs around my head as I ate her out slowly, putting love and passion behind each lick as I could hear her moans of pleasure getting louder and higher pitched.

When she tried to say something all that came out was a scream of pleasure as her orgasm wracked her entire body and she sprayed her juices all over the inside of my mouth and I drank down all of it. When her orgasm was over she unwrapped her legs and rolled us over so she was on top and she went straight for my pants and she pulled those off along with my boxers.

When she laid eyes on my dick that was nearly a foot long and four inches thick she looked at it with hunger in her eyes and took it all the way in her throat in one swift go. I threw my head back in pleasure and moaned Kate's name as I put my paw on the back of her head, not to hold her down but just to let her know she was doing a good job. She looked at me and started blowing me while twisting her head when she reached my knot.

After ten minutes of this I couldn't hold back any longer and said with pleasure in my voice "Kate, I'm Cumming!" she then went as fast as she could on me and I lost all control over m orgasm and came and she drank it all down.

When my orgasm was over, Kate rolled us over so I was back on the top. I pulled her into a kiss and she pushed her tongue into my mouth and I gladly did the same. When we pulled out of the kiss five minutes later Kate looked into my eyes and said "Humphrey I'm ready, Make me yours." I nodded and slowly pushed into her pussy, when I came to a resistance she nodded, telling me not to stop until I was all the way inside her. I pulled her into a kiss and held the kiss and thrusted past her barrier, taking her virginity and giving her mine. She screamed in pain into the kiss and I went to go pull out of her but she wrapped her legs around my waist and said with pain in her voice "Keep going. I want to feel all of you deep inside me." I nodded and slowly pushed into her while I was gently nibbling on her ear while gently massaging her breasts to try to give her as much pleasure as possible and judging by her soft moans of pleasure, it was working.

When my knot pressed against her opening, she whispered into my ear "We are mates now." I kissed her neck and said "I love you Kate… I love you so much." She returned the kiss and replied "I love you too Humphrey… I love you so much."

I then slowly pulled out until only the tip was just barely in her, before I slowly pushed back in and repeated it. I was kissing her the whole time I was doing this, trying to make her feel as loved as possible while I was making love to her, not just fucking her like some guys would do, I was making this as loving and romantic as possible; and judging by the fact that I could nearly see hearts in her eyes, I was accomplishing my goal of making her feel like the last woman in the world.

After twenty minutes of this I said with pleasure in my voice "Kate, I'm not going to last much longer… in or out?" she moaned out while panting "Please… do it… in me… I want… to feel… your Cum… Fill me… Up… please my… love" I nodded and pushed my knot into her and released my load as she came and we both let out a howl of pleasure.

When our orgasms were over I panted out with love in my voice "That was… Amazing… my love." Kate rolled us over so she was on top and she looked into my eyes and replied with just as much love "Yes that… certainly… was amazing." We then started making out as we waited for my knot to shrink down so I could pull out.

When I pulled out of her, Kate let out one more moan of pleasure before she said "I want to be on top this time." She then grabbed my cock and impaled her asshole with it in one drop down.

She gasped in pleasure and started riding my cock and was roughly bouncing up and down on it and she seemed to be loving how rough she was bouncing and so was I. Suddenly I thrusted upwards and she screamed in pleasure and said "KEEP GOING! DON'T STOP!" I gladly listened and started playing with her perfectly round, soft, warm, firm tits as we fucked each other.

After playing with her tits for five minutes, I moved my hands onto her round, firm, jiggling ass and started squeezing it.

I suddenly pulled out of her and said "I want to try it doggystyle." She quickly moved and lifted her tail and shook her ass at me and said "fuck me Humphrey, Fuck me hard" I smirked and spread her ass wide open and spread her ass the way in one thrust with my knot and started ruthlessly fucking her.

I gave her ass a slap and she cried out as her pleasure senses went into over drive "YES! SPANK ME!" I then started slapping her ass with each thrust. She dropped her head to the bed and closed one eye while her tongue hung out of her mouth, making her 'fucked stupid' look, complete.

After ten minutes I said through clenched teeth "Kate! I'm cumming!" she screamed and came and so did I.

When our orgasms were over Kate and I laid down on her bed and fell asleep like that.

 **There you go people chapter five of the requests.**

 **On a sadder note, I just got word from my friend in Ireland that his father unfortunately was killed in a riot when a bullet went through his chest. So this chapter is now dedicated to Frank Angus O'Hara. That is not his real name but just to protect his ID. We miss you. We know that you are in a better place now. RIP. He was a great man. He was like family to me and my fiancée. Thank fully he lived to be 67 years old and see his daughters give birth to a total of 12 grandchildren. He was an honest man that served with the Irish army in Korea and Vietnam. He was a really good man. Who raised four daughters and two sons with a wife that loved him to death and he loved her just as much.**

 **We will be going to visit my friend to comfort him while we are on our honeymoon in a month. RIP and may the murderers be brought to Irish justice.**


	6. eve and king

**A lot of people were asking us what the difference between Irish justice and regular justice is. The difference between the two is that in Ireland if you kill and unarmed Irishman in Northern Ireland, you are almost always marked as a target for the Irish Republican Army, and once you are marked as a target, you better stay away from south Armagh county, because of the sniper. And you better stay away from west Belfast. Belfast brigade. Basically anywhere in Northern Ireland you are fucked if you have been marked as a target by the IRA.**

 _ **Eve's POV**_

I was on the beach relaxing when I heard a surfer who calls himself 'King' boasting about how no one could beat him. I walked over to him and said "I could beat you any day at surfing." He chuckled and said "Challenge accepted. What's the wager?"

I thought for a moment and said "Winner decides what the loser has to do." He chuckled and we shook paws.

We walked out to the shore and I said "Why don't you go first." He gladly took the offer and ran out and I watched him ride the wave all the way back while he tried to pull a trick but wiped out.

I laughed and went out and rode the wave and pulled my signature move. A triple back flip and did a handstand. After that a tunnel formed and I got out of the tunnel and landed smoothly on the shore.

I walked over to him and said "I win." He had a look of shock on his face and said with defeat in his voice "You win. What do you want me to do?" I leaned in close to his ear and pressed my breasts against his chest and said "Come to my house tonight and you will find out." He nodded and I ran home to get ready.

I changed into a red dominatrix out fit and leather high heels that matched the outfit, I got out four lengths of rope and tied one end of each of the ropes to my bed posts. Once I was done that, I sat down on the couch and waited for King to show up. I also put a regular dress over my dominatrix outfit so it looked like we would be going to dinner.

When I heard a knock at the door, I stood up and let King in and said "I was wondering if you were going to show up." He then said "Traffic on the freeway was insane." I nodded and said "follow me." I led him up to my room and opened the door for him and quickly closed the door behind me and pulled my dress off, revealing the Dominatrix outfit beneath.

He quickly pitched a tent in his pants and I pushed him onto the bed and sat on his waist and started rubbing my opening against his erection while I pulled his shirt and pants off and his cock was over two feet and over four inches thick and his knot was over ten inches.

I smiled and moved and sat on his chest and grabbed one of his hands and tied it to one of the ropes and I did the same thing with the other hand. "You are to be my sex slave for the night and you are to do as I say. You are not to speak without my permission. If you do as I say, I will reward you, but if you dis obey me, then I will punish you. Are we clear?"

He nodded his head and I smiled and pulled him into a kiss while I ground my pussy against his cock. When I pulled out of the kiss, I went down his body and grabbed his cock and started jacking him off slowly and said "You are not to cum until I say so." He nodded his head. I smiled and slowly took him into my throat.

When my lips touched his knot, I slowly went back up and down on him while I started sucking on him. I could tell by how much he was twitching, that he was trying really hard to hold in his moans of pleasure. I decided to really step it up and see how well he could hold his tongue. So I wrapped my tongue around his cock and every time I reached his knot I gave it a little kiss as I twisted my head.

He couldn't hold his moans in any longer and let out a long moan of pleasure. I went down on him and took my tongue off his cock and put my teeth on it, gently scraping his cock. After thirty seconds, I pulled off him and punched his balls lightly and said "I did not give you permission to moan, so his is your punishment." I then continued to scrape his cock with my teeth for a few more minutes before I decidd he had enough punishment, so I Pulled off him and wrapped my breasts around his dick and started jacking him off with my tits and I said " cum all over my face and tits!" after a few minutes of doing this a big, thick, white rope of cum came shooting out of his cock and I opened my mouth and caught some of it as the rest landed on my face an tits and this went on for around thirty seconds.

When his orgasm was over, I sat up on my knees and looked at my tits and saw that they were covered in cum and I started rubbing the Cum all over my face and tits.

I then grabbed his still hard dick and sat down on it and let out a long moan of pleasure as the thick organ nearly split me in half. When I was all the way down on him I said "If I give you the freedom of your hands, you must use them to pleasure me." He nodded and I untied his hands and he imeadiately moved his hands to my breasts and started roughly kneading them as I was riding his cock, cowgirl style.

After five minutes he released my breasts and grabbed my ass and slipped a finger into it and I nearly screamed in pleasure ad he penetrated my ass a little. I couldn't hold my orgasm back any longer and my body convulsed and my eyes rolled into the back of my head as I clamped down on him. I started yipping in pleasure as he started thrusting into me as my orgasm took over me.

When my orgasm was over, he continued to roughly thrust up into me. "YES! GIVE ME YOUR KNOT ANDD FILL ME UP WITH YOUR CUM!" he nodded and slammed his knot into me and released his cum and continued to thrust into me. When his orgasm was over I collapsed on top of him and he must have read my mind because he latched onto one of my tits and started greedily sucking on it, while he was roughly pulling and kneading the other one with his free hand.

After five minutes of him switching my tits and sucking on them, I gave a gentle tug on his knot and pulled off him with a 'pop' and I let out a long moan of pleasure as the thick rod of flesh left me. I then said "You may speak freely and do as you wish." He leaned in close to my ear and whispered "I love you Eve. I love you so much." I kissed him and said "I love you too my King."

He then rolled us over so he was on top and said "Get on your hands and knees and spread your ass open." I nodded and got into the position he requested and he quickly started fucking me in my asshole as I was screaming as loud as I could in pleasure as he nearly tore my ass in half and was fucking me so fast and hard that I was moving with each thrust and he was a blur as he fucked me.

After twenty minutes he knotted me and came in my ass and I sprayed his crotch with my juices. When our orgasms were over, we laid down and fell asleep with him still in my ass.

 **There you go people. We have some good news. My friend, who's father was shot and killed by the British police and he was severely wounded by two 44. Magnums to the gut, is going to survive and his wife gave birth earlier today to a healthy baby boy who was named after his grandfather.**

 **We have reason to believe that the killer has been marked as a target by the Provisional Irish Republican Army.**


	7. Runt X Princess

Runt was on his way to Princess' house for a date. When he got there he knocked on the door and princess opened and let him in. When she closed the door, she turned and pulled Runt into a kiss and he returned it.

Soon she pressed Runt against the wall and he put his hands on her ass and gave it a good squeeze. She gasped and said "let's take this to the bedroom." Runt nodded and scooped her up in his strong arms and carried her down the hall to her room and laid her down on the bed and they quickly stripped naked.

Princess pushed Runt onto the bed and grabbed his rapidly hardening cock that was already over a foot and a half, and sucked him into her throat in one go and continued to suck him off. Runt put his paw on the back of her head and pushed her all the way down and said "Take it all!" she listened and went down and gave his knot a kiss as she twisted her head on him.

After twenty minutes of this he took his hand off her head and she pulled off him and took a deep breath of air. Runt rolled them over so he was on top and grabbed her head and pushed his dick back down her throat. And said "Don't stop!" she listened and moved her head as fast as she could on him while she jacked him off. He grunted and pulled out of her mouth and came all over her face and massive tits. Then his orgasm was over he shoved his cock back into her mouth and said with authority "Suck it dry!" she complied and when she was done he got off her and said "Get on your knees and cuff yourself to the bed and get ready to be fucked in all your holes!"

She got out the handcuffs she uses when she is in a kinky mood and cuffed herself and said as she shook her ass at him "Come fuck me master. Come fuck your slut!" he put on a rightfully earned smile and grabbed his two foot cock that was four inches thick and speared it all into her tight cunt as she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming out in pure excstacy as she was nearly torn in half by his monster sized cock.

Runt didn't bother to give her time to adjust as he started ruthlessly fucking her as hard as he could. "Let me hear how much you like being fucked!" Princess couldn't stay quiet any longer and she yelled in pleasure "I LOVE HOW YOUR COCK IS PUMMELING MY PUSSY MASTER!" he then gave her round, jiggling ass a slap. "YES! SPANK ME! I DESERVE IT!" He then spanked her as hard as he could and said with anger "I didn't give you permission to speak!" he then kept on spanking her as hard as he could until you could see the red mark on her ass from the spanking. When Runt saw this he stopped spanking her and continued thrusting into her and knotted her and continued thrusting.

Princess' mind was getting fuzzy as she felt her orgasm coming fast and hard. She tried holding it in for as long as she could but when she felt Runt release his cum and he heard him say "Now cum all over my cock!" she dropped her chest to the bed and shook with pleasure as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and he muscles clamped down on his thick cock and prayed her juices out around his knot.

When their orgasms were over, runt undid her handcuffs and laid down behind her and said "you may peak as you wish and cum when you want." He then pulled out of her with a 'pop' sound and Princess let out a long moan of pleasure before she rolled over so she was facing him and said "I love you Runt… I love you so much." Runt pulled her into a kiss and said "I love you too Princess… I love you so much." He then pulled her into a kiss and pulled her on top of him as he ran his hands lovingly up and down her back and wrapped his tail around her waist as he pushed his tongue into her mouth and she returned the gesture.

When they pulled out of the kiss, Runt rolled them over so he was on top as he started slowly kissing his way down her body. When he got to her massive round tits, he gently started sucking one the left one as he massaged the right one. After sucking on the left one for five minutes he switched over to the right one.

He then continued down her body. When he got to her slit he gave her a long slow lick from the bottom to the top and he then pushed his tongue into her. Princess screamed out in pleasure as he ate her out. Soon she couldn't hold back her orgasm any longer and she squirted her juices all over his face and he drank down as much as he could.

When her orgasm was over he moved behind her again and slowly pushed his dick into her asshole. When he was all the way in her curvasious ass, he started slowly fucking her sexy ass. He lifted one of her legs up as he picked up his speed and strength. Soon Runt's hips were a grey blur and princess was yipping in pleasure. He pushed his knot into her ass and blew his wad and she came as well.

When their orgasms were over Princess said "let's get some sleep." Runt nodded and pulled out of her ass and she rolled over so she was facing him and he pushed into her pussy and they fell asleep like that.

 **There you go people. To those of you who left reviews saying that the shooter can burn in hell while my friend's father may rest in peace, we thank you for your condolences. The shooter has been marked as a target for the IRA.**


	8. a super sexy Inn

_**This is a request by the same person that requested the first lemon in this series**_

 _ **Lilly's POV**_

Kate and I were driving in my 572 big block Hemi cuda and it was getting really dark out and we agreed to stop at an Inn for the night.

I pulled into an Inn that's sign was lit up

We walked in and the man sitting behind the desk looked up and said "Hello there. What can I do for you two beautiful ladies?" we giggled and I said "We would like to rent a room for the night please and thank you sir." "Please call me Tony." We nodded and he handed us a room key and we headed to our room.

 _ **Tony's POV**_

I just realized that I never gave those two a spare room key. I grabbed the second key for their room and headed to their room. When I got to their room and I opened the door and said "Hey girls I forgot to give you y… but I froze midsentence because what I saw got me really hard. They were naked and in the middle of the room changing.

They looked at me and pulled me in and they pushed me onto the bed and closed the door. Before I could say anything, Lilly sat on my face and spread her pussy lips and said "Eat me out." I was in shock and I listened while Kate pulled my pants off and grabbed my rapidly hardening dick and started sucking me off. I got confused and was about to complain because Kate stopped sucking me off, but I was lost for words when she sandwiched my dick in her ass cheeks and started jacking me off like that.

Kate then Pulled Lilly into a kiss and pushed her tongue into her mouth. When they pulled out of the kiss, Lilly cried out in pleasure as her whole body shook with pleasure as she sprayed her orgasmic juices all over my face and I drank down as much as I could.

When her orgasm was over, I let out a low growl as my cum shot out of my cock and landed all over Kate's back. When my orgasm was over, Kate turned to Lilly and said "Lilly, could you please clean me up." Lilly nodded and moved off me and started with Kate's neck and slowly made her way down her back. When the pearl neckalace was gone, Kate turned around and laid down on top of Lilly and started rubbing their pussies together as they made out.

I moved behind them and slammed into Kate's pussy as hard as I could and continued to fuck her brains out as my two foot cock that was over four inches thick pummeled her as she screamed out in pure and utter pleasure as her insides were stretched.

Kate then pulled Lilly into a kiss and I could see them swapping spit as they made out. I them gave her large, round, smooth, jiggling ass a rough slap. "From now on you both are to call me master! Is that understood?!" I stopped my thrusting and pulled out of her, to emphasize my point.

They said in unison "Yes we understand you master." I put on an evil smile and pulled out two dog collars and said "Put these on" they listened and I smiled and rolled them over so I could fuck Lilly. I decided to have some fun with her. I slammed into her asshole and started fucking her as she screamed out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

I slapped her ass as hard as I could and said as I tugged on the leash I put on her collar a little "I did not give you permission to speak!" I then continued to spank her until her ass was red. I then knotted her and continued thrusting into her "Now bark for me, Bitch!" she then started loudly barking and I said "Now cum!" She sprayed my balls with her cum as I came in her ass.

When our orgasms were over, they rolled over so Kate was on top. I lined up with her puckered asshole and slammed into her and started fucking her brains out Kate screamed out in pleasure and I slapped her ass and said as I tugged on the leash "I Didn't give you permission to speak!" I then knotted her and continued thrusting into her while pulling my knot out with each thrust while spanking her.

After five minutes, I pulled out of her and pushed into her asshole but left my knot in her and I stopped spanking her. I then said after ten minutes of fucking her ass "Cum" she sprayed my balls with her cum as I filled her ass.

When our orgasms were over I pulled out of her and asked "Who wants to get their cunts fucked first?" they looked at each other and Lilly said "Me first!" I smiled and said "You two may speak freely and do as you please." I then slammed into Lilly's tight pussy and I started thrusting roughly into her and she seemed to be enjoying every second of it. "Fuck Lilly! your so tight!"

Lilly screamed in pleasure as I continued to pound her tight juicy cunt. Kate pulled Lilly into a kiss and pushed her tongue into her mouth, as their tits rubbed together. I grunted at how tight she was. I gave a tug on the collar and she must have read my mind because she turned around and pulled me into a kiss and she pushed her tongue into my mouth and I returned it.

After ten minutes I grunted and knotted her and we came at the same time. When your orgasms were over, I pulled out of her and they rolled over so Kate was on top.

"Lilly, while I fuck your sister, I want you to lick my dick as it slides in and out of her. Kate I want you to clean up Lilly's pussy with your tongue." They nodded and I started fucking Kate while Lilly licked my knot. "Fuck! Kate your even tighter than your sister!" Kate moaned in response as she was too busy eating Lilly's delicious pussy.

I grunted and came as Kate did. When our orgasms were over I said "Now I want you two to get on your hands and knees and make out while I jack off and cover your sexy bodies in my thick, hot, white cum."

They both seemed to love the idea because they moved really fast into the positions as I started jacking off while they made out. After twenty minutes of this, I grunted and came all over them and managed to give both of them pearl necalaces.

When my orgasm was over, they looked at each other and had an orgasm at the sight of the other covered in cum.

When their orgasms were over they collapsed and Kate said "we can't go an more. We are exhausted. Sleep with us." I nodded in agreement and we fell asleep like that. With a super sexy, cum covered twin on either side of me. What more could a guy wish for.

 _ **TAH FUCKING DAH**_ **We hope that you all enjoyed this very sexy chapter. Please follow and leave a review.**

 **GoddessGodOfAllWolves out, peace.**


	9. sexy revenge

_**Humphrey's POV**_

I was sick of my stepsister Princess' and her friend Kate's constant bullying. I was heading to Kate's House to confront her and Princess about their constant bullying me.

When I got to Kate's house Kate opened the door and I said "I need to talk to you and Princess."

She let me in and called Princess down. I sat down and said "I am tired of the two of you's constant bullying. I hope that you two are happy because I am leaving town. Kate I hope that you are happy that you have succesessfully drove the one that loves you with all his heart and soul away forever." Kate went to go speak but I cut her off and said "You need to be careful on what you say."

Kate and Princess hung their heads low and Kate suddenly got an idea. "Humphrey, Princess and I have an idea on how you can get back at us." I looked at them with interest and Kate said "Come up the stairs in a minute." I nodded and they both headed up the stairs.

When I heard Kate call me up the stairs, what I saw definitely got me hard. Kate and Princess were standing at the top of the stairs naked and were blushing heavily. "We will let you dominate us both." I then said "in the bedroom… now "when we were in the bedroom, I pulled my clothes off and Kate and Princess put on pet collars and they got on the bed on their hands and knees "Suck my cock!"

I then Grabbed Kate's head and pulled her into a kiss as Princess slowly took my massive two foot cock that was four inches thick into her mouth. I pulled out of the kiss and said "share my cock with Kate"

She then pulled off my cock and Kate went down all the way on me. They then started taking turns sucking on my cock. After twenty minutes, I said "get ready for a load of cum all over you" I then grabbed my cock and aimed it at their tits and fired rope after rope of cum on their sexy tits that were double D's.

When my orgasm was over, I said "Now turn around." They listened and I Moved Kate's tail to the side and I slammed into her extremely tight asshole all the way and she screamed out "PLEASE NOT THERE! I'M STILL VIRGIN THERE!"

I put on an evil smile and said "you said I could dominate the both of you. And I didn't give you permission to speak! You are both to call me master!" I then continued my rough pounding on her asshole and soon, I could see pleasure in Kate's eyes. "Let me hear how much you love it when I fuck your asshole!" "I LOVE IT WHEN YOU FUCK MY LITTLE ASSHOLE" I then gave her round jiggling ass a rough slap and she cried out "YES SPANK ME! I'VE BEEN A REALLY BAD GIRL!" I then slapped her ass as hard as I could and said with anger in my voice as I stopped thrusting "I didn't give you permission to speak slave!" I then started slapping her ass as hard as I could with each thrust. When I stooped slapping her ass, it was bright red. I then spread her ass and thrusted in deeper into her as she put on a huge 'fucked stupid bitch' look, on her face. I knotted her ass and came and I said "You may cum now slave"

She then sprayed my balls with her cum. When our orgasms were over I pulled my knot out of her ass along with the rest of my cock and I didn't even bother to give her time to recover before I picked her up and turned her around so she was facing me and I pulled her into a kiss as I dropped her onto my cock and split her tight cunt with my thick cock.

I let out a growl of pleasure as my cock nearly tore her in half. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and she did the same to me. I laid down on the bed and said "Ride my dick like I was the last guy on earth."

She nodded and put her hand behind her head and started hopping up and down on my cock as I motioned for Princess to come sit on my face. She listened and I started eating her out as she pulled Kate into a kiss.

I pushed my muzzle into Princess' pussy and started scooping out the delicious honey that her cunt produced with my tongue. I could hear them moaning into the kiss they were sharing. I smiled and knew that they were really getting into the fact that I was going to fuck them both until I was tired. I could tell by how fast Kate was riding me that she was trying to get me to cum as she was desperately trying to hold back her orgasm as was Princess.

"You may both cum now" I said after them holding their orgasms back for five minutes. I then knotted Kate, locking us together as I came and so did she. Both Princess and Kate shook with pleasure as my cum filled Kate and my tongue continued to scoop out Princess' delicious honey as she sprayed my face with the delicious smelling fluids.

When our orgasms were over, Kate looked like she was three months pregnant and Princess was covered in sweat from her orgasm and I was covered in Princess' sweet cum. I moved Princess off my face and pulled Kate into a kiss and when we pulled out of the kiss, she and Princess started licking my face, cleaning up the cum on it.

I then Pulled Kate off of me and cum started leaking out of her. Princess pushed her onto her back and started licking Kate's pussy. I lined up with Princess' puckered, cum coated asshole and I spread her ass cheeks and slammed in balls deep "AHHHH! HUMPHREY PULL OUT! PULL OUT! IT HURTS! I'M STILL VIRGIN THERE!"

I then slapped her ass as hard as I could before I pushed my Knot into her ass and said "Silence slave! You are only to speak when I give you permission!" I then started spanking her. When I was done, her ass was as red as Kate's was. I then continued my ruthless thrusting as Princess continued to eat Kate out. I was pounding her ass as hard as I could as I could tell that Princess was now really enjoying my rough thrusting.

As I was fucking her sexy ass I said "Obey Your Master!" she pushed her ass back at me as if to say "YES MASTER!" I smiled. After twenty minutes, I could tell that Princess and Kate were desperately trying to hold in their orgasms and I said "Obey Your Master and cum slaves!" They both shook with pleasure as Princess' eyes rolled into the back of her head and she sprayed my balls with her cum.

I then filled Princess' ass with cum as my orgasm took over. When our orgasms were over, I pulled out of her ass and she collapsed on the bed with her ass in the air. I smiled and slammed into her pussy and Kate pulled her into a Kiss before she could cry out in pleasure.

I smiled and pummeled her tight cunt as hard as I could. When Kate pulled Out of the Kiss, Princess put a huge 'fucked stupid bitch' look, on her face. I picked her up and held one leg in each hand as she wrapped her arms around my neck as I dropped her on my cock. She gasped and pulled me into a kiss as I continued to fuck her brains out.

After twenty minutes of this, I knotted her and said "You may cum now" she then clamped down on me and her juices tried to escape, but because of my knot they filled her up even more. When our orgasms were over, I laid down on the bed and said "You both may speak freely and do as you please." They then started Kissing my face and I pulled out of Princess and she let out a loud, long moan of pleasure.

We then fell asleep like that with one naked, sexy girl on either side of me.

Little did they know that life was growing inside Kate and Princess

 **There you go people. That was Sexy revenge. You all are going to enjoy chapter Ten 'A REALLY sexy birthday'**


	10. A REALLY sexy birthday

**Just so everyone knows this one contains Lesbian incest, lesbianism, and many other sexy things You may want to have a box of tissues or some paper towel or some napkins ready cause' it's gonna get messy**

 _ **Kate's POV**_

Lilly, Reba, Janice, Princess, Daria(In this one she can see), Mom and I were getting ready to give Humphrey a birthday present that he won't soon forget.

"Humphrey! Could you please come give me a hand with something?!" I called. "Coming Kate!"

 _ **Humphrey's POV**_

When I walked into Kate and I's bedroom, to say that I got the mother of all boners would be an understatement. Kate, Lilly, Eve, Daria, Reba, Janice, and Princess were all naked and wearing collars and were making out with each other as they were rubbing their cunts.

Kate then walked over to me and said in a seductive voice "Happy birthday Humphrey" I was so shocked that my wife was doing this. She then pulled me into the room and pushed me onto the bed and pulled my clothes off and when all the girls saw my two foot cock that was over four inches thick, they all blushed and got all around me and Kate said "we are all your sex slaves for your birthday Humphrey. You may do whatever you want, and fuck whoever you want, anywhere you want Master"

I then said "Well then, in that case. I want all of you to take turns sucking my dick." They then all formed a circle around my dick and Lilly started it and deep throated me and pulled off and then Kate did the same thing. Then Eve, Daria, Reba, Janice, Princess. They continued this for twenty minutes before I said "I'm gonna cum!" They all opened their mouths to catch some and when my orgasm was over I looked at them and they all had cum on them.

I then asked "Who is first?" they all smiled and Kate said "get off the bed and close your eyes" I listened too her and I heard them all giggling and I heard a can of whip cream spray followed by the smell of chocolate syrup. I could hear all of them giggling. I then heard Lilly say "Okay open your eyes."

Eve was on the bed, tied up, with whip cream and chocolate syrup on her tits and pussy. I was smiling from ear to ear and I started licking her pussy and I could taste her juices mixing with the whip cream and the chocolate syrup. I decided to tease her. Once her pussy was clean, I moved away from her pussy and she went to go complain, but I latched onto her right tit and started greedily sucking on it as I rubbed her pussy. I switched to her left tit and continued my sucking on her tit.

When I was finished sucking on her tit, I moved back in between her legs and I saw Kate and Lilly start sucking on Eve's tits. I reached in between their legs and pushed two fingers into their sopping wet pussies. They both moaned in pleasure as I was fingering them as I ate out their mother.

"Come on Eve cum." Her whole body shook with pleasure as she sprayed my face with her delicious cum. When her orgasm was over I slammed my cock into her asshole and she screamed out in pleasure "OH! YES FUCK ME MASTER! FUCK YOUR NAUGHTY SLAVE!" I smiled and Kate said in her mother's ear "Now you know why I am always so happy" I then 'fish hooked' Kate and Lilly Really fast and they cried out in pleasure as their juices squirted out of them. When their orgasms were over, Kate sat on her mother's face and demanded in a sexual voice "Eat Me" Lilly then raised her ass up to my face and I started eating her out while Kate and Lilly made out.

I grunted and said "Eve cum" she shook with pleasure as I knotted her and Came in her as Kate and Lilly released their orgasms. Eve drank down as much as she could and so did I. When our orgasms were over, I pulled out of Eve and I undid the ropes and all three of them started kissing my face while the others started licking my dick, cleaning it up from all the cum on it.

"Okay Lilly it's your turn." She giggled and got on her hands and knees and shook her ass at me and I smiled and slammed two feet of throbbing, hot, thick wolf meat into her tight cunt. She cried out in pleasure as I nearly split her in half. I grunted at how tight she was and I gave her round, jiggling, bouncy ass a slap "AHHH! YES! FUCK YOUR NAUGHTY SEX SLAVE MASTER! UNG! SO MUCH BIGGER THAN GARTH!" I put on a well earned smile as I started fucking my wife's twin sister that I always thought was so innocent.

I then started spanking her with each thrust and I said "Let me hear how much you love getting fucked by me." Lilly screamed out in pleasure "YOU ARE SO MUCH STRONGER THAN GARTH!" I then picked her up in my arms and started dropping her on my cock and she turned her head to the side and pulled me into a kiss and pushed her tongue into my mouth. I returned it and I knotted her and she cried out in pleasure "AHHH YOUR KNOT IS GONNA TEAR ME IN HALF!"

"Lilly you may cum now"

Lilly shook with pleasure as her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her pussy clamped down on me and her juices tried to spray out but my knot was blocking them and they filled her up even more as I came in her and she had another orgasm from the feeling of my cum filling her up.

When our orgasms were over, I pulled out of Lilly and she let out a long moan of pleasure before I turned to Kate and asked "Would you like to go next?" she replied as she pulled out of a kiss with Daria "I will go last."

I nodded and Princess walked over to me as Lilly spread her legs for Princess to eat her out. As soon as Princess' tongue touched Lilly's pussy, I slammed into Princess' tight cunt and I said "Your so tight!" princess screamed out in pleasure "AND YOUR SO BIG MASTER!" Princess then continued to eat Lilly's pussy while I fucked Princess. I couldn't help but give her ass that was bigger than Kate's ass, a rough slap. "AHHH! FUCK YES! SPANK ME MASTER! I'VE BEEN A NAUGHTY GIRL!" I smiled and continued to really slap her ass as I fucked her pussy as hard as I could. I grunted at her tightness and she started pushing her hips back at me and I smiled and said "Let me hear how good I am!" "AHHH! NOW I KNOW WHERE RUNT GETS HIS MAGNIFICENT COCK AND FUCKING SKILLS! OH FUCK YOUR LIKE A GOD!"

I smiled and I hit a sensitive area in her and she squealed in pleasure as I focused on that area and she started eating Lilly out with everything she had. I reached below her and started rubbing her clit as I fucked her and I used my free hand to finger her ass so she could feel maximum pleasure. I was using three fingers in her ass while I tried to get my knot into her. When I knotted her I said "You may both cum now"

Lilly sprayed Princess' face with cum as she drank as much of it as she could while she clamped down on me. Her juices tried to exit her, but were blocked by my knot and her juices mixed with my cum as I filled her up.

When our orgasms were over, I pulled out of her and I laid down on the bed and said "I need to rest for a few minutes." After I caught my breath I went to go stand back up, but I got an idea. "Reba, Janice come here" they climbed on the bed and I said "I want Reba to ride my dick while I eat Janice out."

The two lesbians giggled and they got in position and I pulled Janice's ass towards my face as I put my arms around her thighs and started eating her out and Reba dropped down on me and she let out a cry of pure, utter pleasure as she impaled herself on me.

I could hear them kissing and rubbing their tits together as Reba started roughly bouncing up and down on my cock while I pushed my muzzle into Janice and started scooping out the delicious honey that her cunt produced. I started sucking on her clit and she was squirming with pleasure. I smiled and I started thrusting up into Reba as she came down on me.

Reba screamed out in pleasure and I knotted her and she started furiously making out with Janice as she continued to ride me. I could tell by how fast and hard Reba was riding me and Janice was squirming that they were trying to hold in their orgasms.

"You may both Cum now" They both screamed in pleasure as Janice sprayed my face with her juices as Reba clamped down on me and her juices tried to escape but were blocked by my knot and her juices mixed with my cum.

When our orgasms were over, I pulled out of Reba and they quickly traded positions on me so Janice could ride me while I ate out Reba. Janice impaled herself on me and started riding me as fast as she could. I let out a growl of pleasure before I started eating Reba's delicious pussy. Reba was leaning back and Janice leaned forward and started sucking on her tits while she continued to ride me.

I could taste our juices mixing with each other, but I didn't mind because I could mostly taste Reba's delicious juices. I started sucking on her clit as I started fingering her pussy. Reba let out a loud moan of pleasure and started squirming around and Janice started riding me as fast as she could.

"You may both Cum now" I then knotted Janice just as her orgasm started and I fired my cum into her waiting womb. I drank down as much of Reba's cum as I could. When our orgasms were over, I pulled out of Janice and Reba got off my face and the two lesbians started furiously making out and I chuckled to myself.

Daria then climbed on me and said "I hope that your not tired yet because you are in for a wild ride with me." She then impaled herself on me and I let out a growl of pleasure because she was definitely tighter than the rest of the girls. She then started riding me faster than I thought was possible for a girl and I started squeezing and massaging her tits.

She cried out in pleasure "OHH FUCK! KATE HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO TAKE THIS MONSTER?!" I smilled and rolled us over so I was on top and I started slamming my hips into her and she pulled me into a kiss and pushed her tongue into my mouth and I returned the motion. She had a huge 'Fucked stupid' look, on her face as I was making the entire bed rock with each of my thrusts.

After twenty minutes of this, I said "Let me feel how tight you are when you cum" Daria's whole body shook with pleasure as her eyes rolled into the back of her head in pleasure as I knotted her just as her orgasm started. Our juices mixed as our orgasms came to a close.

When our orgasms were over, I pulled out of Daria and she got off the bed and Kate got on the bed and asked "You still have enough for one more?" I nodded and she giggled before she spread her legs and I pushed into her tight cunt and stared thrusting. She cried out in pleasure "YES! FUCK ME MASTER! FUCK YOUR NAUGHTY GIRL!"

I picked her up and started dropping her on my dick and she started yipping in pleasure each time my knot smacked her opening. She turned her head and I started gently sucking on her neck, giving her a hickey.

After twenty minutes I knotted her and said "You may cum now" her whole body shook with pleasure as I came in her and our juices mixed.

When our orgasms were over, I pulled out of her and said "Get on your knees girls and I want to give all of you a reward for this" I then started jacking off and I came all over their faces. When my orgasm was over, I said "Let's all get some rest." We then all climbed into bed and I fell asleep with seven naked, cum covered and cum filled girls on either side of me.

Unknown to all of them there was life growing inside all of the girls…

 **TAFUCKINGDAH! This was a special lemon to celebrate the tenth chapter of these lemon requests. And it was also to celebrate the fact that we will be married in less than one week.**

 **If you have any requests PM us and we will see if we like your request. But it must follow the rules on our home page.**

 **GoddessGodOfAllWolves out. Peace.**


	11. rules

**Hey Everyone! Greetings from the Emerald Isle. We just realized that we haven't been very clear on the rules.**

 **So Here are the rules.**

 **PM us your Idea**

 **Tell us what kind of lemon you want: Anal, NO RAPE, bondage ect.**

 **Tell us if you want it as wolf or anthro.**

 **Tell us who you want the couples to be. NO BOY ON BOY. But I will do girl on girl**

 **Tell us if you want me to say who requested the lemon.**

 **WE WON'T DO CHEATING COUPLES. If you say that they are single fine but no cheating couples!**

 **These are simple rules to follow. If you follow these rules, you might see your request posted. Also give us details like who started it.**


	12. sexy love

_**Humphrey's POV**_

I was driving to Kate's house to talk to her about her being forced to date Garth. Kate and I have been friends for lord knows how long. I love her with all my heart, but I knew that if Garth ever found out, he would probably kill me. I knew I had to put an end to this.

When I got to Kate's house, I knocked on the door and she opened it and let me in. "Kate I need to talk to you." She replied "I want to talk to you too. Garth threatened to kill me." I gasped and I pulled her into a hug and said in a comforting voice "It's going to be okay. So long as I am alive, he is not going to hurt you. I am not going to let him harm the woman I love."

Kate looked at me with shock in her eyes and asked "Are you saying you love me?" I kissed her and said "I love you Kate. I love you with all my heart." She pulled me into a kiss and she brushed her tongue against my teeth, asking permission for entry. I gladly opened my mouth and she threw her tongue into my mouth and I did the same. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck. When she pulled out of the kiss, she said "I love you too Humphrey. I love you with all my heart."

She then leaned in and whispered in my ear "Let's take this into my bedroom." I smiled and scooped her up in my arms and started walking up to her room.

When we got there, I laid her down on the bed and she pulled my shirt off and she saw my muscular build. She pulled me into a kiss and I started pulling her shirt off. When her shirt was off, I saw a bra that looked to be a little too small.

When I took that off, her tits sprung forward and she let out a gasp of relief and said "Ah that feels good. I don't know why Garth makes me wear those things." I smiled and gently pinched her nipples and she gasped in pleasure and said "Do that again!" I gladly continued to do that for a few more minutes before I started sucking on one of massive tits.

She let out a long moan of pleasure and said "That feels amazing!" I smiled and snaked a hand under her pants and underwear and pushed a finger into her wet pussy. She started panting and said in a begging voice "Eat me out… please"

I smiled and pulled her pants off and I saw a thin, fiery red thong that had a wet spot on it. I pulled that off with my teeth and gave her dripping slit a long slow lick from the bottom to the top. She gasped in pleasure and said "Do it again!" I then pushed my tongue into her dripping slit and started scooping out her delicious pussy juices.

She wrapped her legs around my head and put her hands on the back of my head and she started very loudly moaning in pleasure. I swirled my tongue on her love button, making her squeal in pleasure as I started sucking on her clit. "Humphrey I'm getting close" Kate warned. I then pushed two fingers into her and I fish hooked her as fast as I could, forcing her orgasm to the surface and I drank down as much as I could.

When her orgasm was over, she pulled me into a kiss and rolled me over so I was on the bottom. She went down my body and pulled my pants and underwear off. She blushed when she saw my two foot cock that was over four inches thick. "Oh my" she said as she started fanning herself with her tail.

I said "Bring that beautiful, sexy ass over here. I want to help you cool down." She quickly repositioned herself before she deep throated me in one go. I let out a low growl in pleasure before I started eating her out. She started moaning around my cock and gave my knot a kiss each time she reached it before she twisted her head before she straightened it out.

I moaned in pleasure as I was receiving my first blowjob. I continued to pleasure Kate as much as I possibly could.

After twenty minutes of this I let out a low growl and said "Kate I'm Cumming!" I then fired my cum into her waiting mouth as she sprayed my face with cum.

When our orgasms were over, Kate turned around and rolled us over so I was on top and said "Take me Humphrey. Make me yours." I nodded and slowly pushed in and when I hit a resistance, Kate gave me a nod and I thrusted past it and she cried out in pain and I went to pull out of her, but she said "Just stay there until the pain goes away." I nodded and started gently rubbing her tits as I whispered words of love into her ear.

"Okay Humphrey, you can start thrusting now." I nodded and started gently thrusting into her. I grunted at how tight she was and she let out a loud moan of pleasure. "You like that pussy don't you?!" she yelled in pleasure. "You chased it all your life! Now you finally have it!" I then pulled out of Kate and said "Let's finish this right." She nodded and quickly got on her hands and knees before I slammed back into her tight cunt.

She screamed out in pure bliss and I said "Kate! I'm not going to last much longer! In or out?!" "IN! IN! I want to feel your cum fill me up!" I started slamming my hips into hers, trying to knot her. When I knotted her, Kate screamed out in pure bliss as her orgasm took over. I could feel her walls clamping down on me, and I grunted as I released my cum in her.

When out our orgasms were over, I pulled out of Kate and she collapsed on the bed with her ass in the air and she panted out "Fuck me… in… my …ass." I grinned and spread her ass cheeks and thrusted into her tight, puckered asshole. Kate screamed out in pleasure and I started slamming into her extremely tight asshole. I gave her nice, round, jiggling, smooth ass a slap. "YES! SPANK ME HUMPHREY! I'VE BEEN A NAUGHTY, NAUGHTY GIRL! I DESEREVE IT! UNG. YOUR SO BIG!" I grunted and replied "And your so tight!"

I then continued to spank her as I fucked her. Kate half-closed her eyes and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth, making her 'fucked stupid bitch' look, complete.

I pulled out of her ass and I turned her around and picked her up in my arms and I dropped her on to my cock and I pulled her into a kiss as she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck and her tail around my right leg, hanging on to me for dear life as I fucked her brains out.

Kate was loudly moaning into the kiss and I could feel my orgasm coming up. "Kate get ready!" I then knotted her and she pushed me onto the bed and started riding me as my orgasm took over. When my orgasm was over, she was still riding me. "Kate! Your milking me!" I cried out in pleasure.

When Kate stopped riding me, I pulled out of her and she said "Fuck me Humphrey fuck me hard" I smiled and I started sucking on her tits as I slammed into her, making wet slapping sounds each time our hips made contact. Kate started yipping in pleasure and said "I want you to cum all over me!" I very gently bit her nipple and she arched her back and gasped "Do that again!" I did it again, but a little harder and she started screaming in pleasure and I could feel my orgasm coming, but I was able to hold it in and I reached down and started rubbing her clit. "HUMPREY! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING LIKE A FUCKING WATER FALL!"

I pulled out of her and fired rope after rope of cum all over Kate's body. She opened her mouth to try to catch some in her mouth. When my orgasm was over, Kate was covered in cum and she was spreading it all over her body.

"Let's get some sleep Humphrey." I nodded and we crawled under the blankets and I fell asleep with a cum covered, beautiful, sexy goddess beside me.


	13. sequel

**Alright people, this is a sequel to the first chapter of these requests.**

 _ **Lilly's POV**_

I was driving to my mother's house to talk to her after I caught Garth cheating on me. I walked in on him with my former friend, Candy.

I pulled up in my mom's drive way and saw that the lights in her room were on, so I figured that she was getting ready for bed, so I knocked on the door and mom opened it and said "Lilly! Come on in. it's great to see you again." She then pulled me into a hug and I gladly returned it.

When we got to the living room, Humphrey stood up and hugged me and I hugged him back. I sat down on the couch and Mom asked "What brings you by sweetie?" I took a breath and said "I caught Garth cheating on me." I then started crying as Humphrey pulled me into a hug and mom nearly screamed "He what?!"

I sniffed and said "I got home from work and I heard moaning and grunting coming from our room, so I figured that Garth was just watching a porno, so I walked down to our room and looked through the crack in the door and I saw him just sitting up in the bed and his arm moving, so I figured that he was pleasuring himself, so I opened the door and saw Candy with his dick in her mouth. I then said 'You fucking bastard.' I then ran out to my car and drove here."

Humphrey then said in a comforting voice "It's going to be okay Lilly. I figured Garth would do something like this one day, no matter how loyal you were to him." I felt mom wrap her arms around me and she said "he doesn't deserve a wife like you Lilly."

Suddenly I noticed the smell of sex in the air. I felt my face heat up and asked "Did you two just have sex before I got here?" Mom and Humphrey blushed and said in unison "Yes."

To say that I wasn't getting wet from the smell would be a lie. I knew that if I could smell my arousal, I knew that Mom and Humphrey could definitely smell it. "Lilly is that you?" Humphrey asked. I nodded and said "Yea. It is."

"Could you please help me with my 'problem'?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't get a response and so I looked up and Humphrey suddenly pulled me into a kiss.

I was surprised by his actions, but I decided to go along with it and I returned the kiss. I decided to be a bit brave and I brushed my tongue against his teeth and he gladly opened his mouth and pushed his tongue into my mouth. He wrapped his hands around my waist and I gasped as I suddenly felt mom give my tits a squeeze as Humphrey did the same to my ass.

Without breaking the kiss, Humphrey stood up with me in his arms and started walking up the stairs with mom following us.

When we got to her room, Humphrey laid me down on the bed and he started pulling my shirt off. When that was off, he reached behind me and undid my purple bra. When that came off, I felt two different size hands squeezing my breasts. I pulled out of the kiss, and was surprised to see mom already naked and she started sucking on my breasts.

I threw my head back in pleasure and let out a loud moan of pleasure as Humphrey started sucking on my other tit. Soon, he continued down my body while mom took over at my tits. Humphrey pulled my shorts and underwear off in one go and he started wiggling his tongue in me as he was rubbing and gently pinching my clit. I was panting and loudly moaning in pleasure as he ate me out.

He then gave my clit a nip and I gasped and arched my back as I wrapped my legs around his head as he continued to focus on my clit. I then heard mom let out a moan of pleasure as she started fingering herself. I panted out "Let me… help you out… mom." She released my tits and nearly sat on my face and I started eating her out.

I was hungrily sucking on her clit as Humphrey was doing the same to me.

Soon I could feel my orgasm coming up and I sprayed Humphrey's face with my juices and mom did the same to me. When my orgasm was over, mom moved off my face and Humphrey took off his shirt and pants and underwear and I saw his massive dick that was two feet long and over four inches thick. He was definitely bigger than garth without a doubt. Garth's dick was only a foot long and two inches thick.

I quickly sucked him into my mouth and deep throated his massive cock and focused all my attention on pleasuring his cock. He grunted and put his hand on the back of my head and pushed me all the way down on him and said with authority "Take it all!"

I gladly did as he said and kept going until I was touching his knot. I then wrapped my tongue around his cock as I blew him as fast as I could. Humphrey let out a deep grunt in pleasure and said "Damn Lilly, you are really good at this."

Mom leaned in and said "She always did tend to take after me." I started moaning and Humphrey pulled me off his cock and fired his massive load all over my face and I opened my mouth to catch some. When his orgasm was over, I was dripping his cum off my tits and I started spreading it around on my tits as I was cleaning my face off.

After spreading the cum on me for a few minutes, I said in a naughty voice "If you fuck my brains out, I will be your new sex slave with mom." I then bent over and I reached under me and spread my pussy lips and said "Fuck me master." Humphrey then speared all of his throbbing cock into me and I would have screamed out in pleasure if I wasn't making out with mom.

Humphrey was roughly pounding me and I could feel his cock hitting my womb with each thrust and I could feel his knot hitting my pussy lips and I was fighting to keep from passing out from pleasure. "Let me hear how much you love it when I fuck you!" I pulled out of the Kiss with mom and screamed out in pleasure "YOUR SO MUCH BIGGER AND BETTER THAN GARTH! YOUR STRETCHING ME! GIVE ME YOUR KNOT! I WANT YOUR KNOT!"

"If I knot you then you have to cum" I nodded and he effortlessly knotted me and I collapsed with my ass in the air as all my muscles tightened and my mind got fuzzy as my eyes rolled into the back of my head as I clamped down on his cock and I came so hard that my juices sprayed out around his knot.

During my whole orgasm, Humphrey was still thrusting away at me. Humphrey then suddenly dumped his cum load in me and I was thrown into another orgasm from the feeling of his cock dumping a huge load of cum in me.

When our orgasms were over, He pulled his knot out of me along with the rest of his cock and I collapsed with my ass in the air and I felt mom cuff me to the bed and I smiled and Humphrey thrusted his massive cock into my asshole in one thrust.

I screamed out in pleasure as he effortlessly broke into my backdoor. He grunted and gave my ass a rough slap and said with anger "I didn't give you permission to speak Slave!" he then started thrusting into me as hard as he could while spanking me with each thrust. He then pushed his knot almost into me. Half of it was in and half of it was out and was stretching me to the max. He then stayed like that for a few seconds and pulled out of me and he leaned in and whispered in my ear "Beg for it. Beg for me to fuck your brains out."

I then hung my head low and said in the sexiest yet most innocent voice I possibly could "please fuck me like the slut I am and don't stop until I am leaking your cum out of every one of my holes master." He then spread my ass open and thrusted back in while I was sucking on one of moms tits while I was playing with the chains on her tits.

I then gently bit one of mom's tits and she gasped and I continued to do that while I fingered her pussy with my free hand. I could feel my orgasm coming and suddenly, mom moved under me and started eating me out and I returned the motion.

"You may both cum now." Both mom and I shook with pleasure as our orgasms took over.

When our orgasms were over, I noticed that Humphrey came as well. He then pulled out of my ass with a loud pop sound. Mom then turned around and rolled us over so she was on top and Humphrey started slamming into her cunt as hard as he could and I started dancing my tongue around in mom's mouth.

I then laid on my back and spread my legs and said "Eat me out mom" I didn't even have time to draw my breath before mom started eating me out. I let out a loud moan of pleasure and I wrapped my legs around her head as I started panting. Mom then gently bit my clit(Men, ladies love this trick) and she then very gently tugged on it and she repeated the motion over and over.

I pushed her head towards my pussy as I basically wrapped myself around moms head as she gave my walls a gentle bite. I screamed in pleasure and was thrown into an earth shattering orgasm and mom drank down all the juices that came out of me.

Humphrey let out a low growl and knotted mom and he came in her as mom let her orgasm take over.

When our orgasms were over, he pulled out of mom and he motioned for me to come over. Mom undid the cuffs and I crawled over to him and he didn't even have to say anything or tell me what to do. I sucked his cock into my mouth and I focused on the tip of his cock while I jacked him off.

I pulled off of him and asked in a naughty voice "Well master, am I your new sex slave?" Humphrey then said "If you continue to suck me off and let me cum on your face then yes you are. Now less talky, more sucky fucky"

I giggled and did as he said and I jacked off the part of his cock that wasn't in my mouth. I occasionally ran my tongue along the underside of his cock, making him shiver with pleasure. I then started deep throating him while I wrapped my tongue around his thick cock.

He was grunting in pleasure and I moaned, sending vibrations through his cock. I pulled off him and I started using my massive tits to jack him off while I licked the tip of his cock.

After twenty minutes, he said "Get ready because here it comes!" I pulled off him and I opened my mouth just as he fired the first rope of cum left his cock.

When his orgasm was over, my face was soaked with cum and so were my breasts. I smiled and asked in a naughty yet innocent voice "Well am I your new sex slave Master?" he smiled and said "Yes you are. Now suck my cock dry!"

I giggled and deep throated him as I was sucking on his cock. When I was done, He pulled me into a kiss. When we pulled out of the kiss, mom pulled me into one. I gladly returned it before mom leaned in and whispered in my ear "Let's both take him." I giggled and we laid him down on the bed and Mom sat on his face and he started eating her out while I stuffed his cock into my pussy and I started riding him cowgirl style.

I pulled mom into a kiss and I pushed my tongue into her mouth as we started rubbing our breasts together. The faster I rode Humphrey, the faster he ate out mom. Son mom came and I got off him and we got on either side of him and we took turns sucking him off.

Humphrey looked at us and said "I love you both… so much." We giggled and replied in unison. "We love you too. We love you so much." We then continued to suck him off. Humphrey grunted and said "I'm getting close!"

Mom pulled off him and we started licking his cock on either side. He groaned and fired rope after rope of cum into the air, landing on either of us.

When his orgasm was over, we were both covered in cum and we licked off whatever cum was left on his cock. We then crawled up either side of his muscular body and he then said "Let's get some sleep." We nodded and I fell asleep beside my new love.

 **TAFUCKINGDAH! We FINALLY got this one done. Now we have a few announcements to make.**

 **1 being that I am shipping out for St. John's Newfoundland on Friday. I am shipping out for police training. Right now I am a veterinarian with my wife. She will stay as a vet while I am in training. It will only be for eight weeks. Then it will return to normal**

 **2 being that we will still be able to post requests, just not as fast as normal.**

 **3 being that WE NEED IDEA'S FOR LEMONS! PM US YOUR IDEAS AND SO LONG AS THEY FOLLOW THE RULES IN CHAPTER ELEVEN AND ON OUR HOME PAGE, WE WILL MOST LIKELY DO YOUR REQUEST**

 **4 being that We also would like a vote. If you would like a second part to Lilly's love story or if you would want to see a story on how mason's life was growing up in Northern Ireland and moving to Newfoundland and how he first met Lilly. Tell us in the comments or PM us your thoughts on it.**


	14. Very loving

_**Kate's POV**_

I opened a letter that was hand delivered by a military soldier from my husband's regiment, which I knew was never a good sign.

The letter read ' _Dear Mrs. Lynch, We regret to inform you that, as of October 1, 2006, Sergeant Humphrey Lynch, was reported MIA (Missing In action for those of you who don't speak military or police.) after not returning from a scouting operation._

 _Our deepest condolences go out to you._

 _Colonel Frank McCabe"_

I gasped and broke down crying. "No… Not you… Humphrey."

 _ **Five months later…**_

I was sitting in the living room watching TV when the back door opened and closed. I stood up and I grabbed the 1911 I carry for protection and I drew it and clicked the safety off. When I turned the corner to the back door, what I saw made me fill up with joy. I dropped my gun and I yelled "HUMPHREY!" I then threw my arms around his neck as I broke down crying.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a kiss and I gladly returned it. When we pulled out of the kiss, I whispered in his ear "In the bedroom. Now. I have been needing relief for five months." He smiled and picked me up in his arms bridle style and carried me to our room.

He laid me down on the bed and started kissing my neck. I moaned out in pleasure as he started squeezing my breasts through my shirt. I pulled my shirt off and undid my bra and he immediately latched onto my right tit as he was massaging my left tit. I let out a loud moan of pleasure as he switched to my left tit.

I gasped and arched my back as he gently bit my nipple "Do that again!" He did it again but a little harder and I was nearly yelling in pleasure from his amazing mouth and hands and he hasn't even laid a hair on my folds yet.

After five minutes, he started kissing his way down my body. When he reached my pants he pulled them off and gave my opening a long slow lick and he started sucking on my clit. I squealed in pleasure as he swirled his tongue around my love button.

"Oh Humphrey, I've missed you so much." He pulled away long enough to say "I missed you too" He then went back to eating me out. He pushed his long tongue into me and started scooping out my juices as fast as he could.

I nearly screamed in pleasure as he gave my walls a gentle nip. He noticed my reaction when he nipped my walls. So he did it again and again. I couldn't control myself and I screamed in pleasure as my orgasm took over.

When my orgasm was over, Humphrey cleaned up the cum that had covered my crotch. When he was done that, I rolled us over so I was on top and I pulled his pants off and I sucked his two foot cock that was four inches thick into my throat and I started blowing him, trying to please him as much as possible.

He let out a long groan of pleasure and he put his paw on the back of my head, just to tell me that I was doing a good job. I giggled and I wrapped my tongue around his cock as I started deep throating him. I pulled off of him and I wrapped my tits around his magnificent dick as he started thrusting. "Oh yea" I moaned out in pleasure. "You like to fuck those titties don't you?"

After 20 minutes, he let out a groan of pleasure before he said "I'm Cumming!" I quickly sucked the tip of his cock into my mouth as he fired his cum into my mouth and I swallowed all of his massive load. When his orgasm was over, I cleaned up what little cum I missed before I rolled up back over so I was on my back.

"I'm ready Humphrey. Stuff that massive cock of yours into me and make me scream in pleasure." I demanded in a lustful voice. He smiled and said "With pleasure." He then thrusted into me and I screamed out in pleasure as I had felt the feeling of his thick cock nearly tear me in half.

He then started thrusting as fast and as hard as he could, rocking the bed with each thrust. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my tail around his middle and my arms around his neck as I started furiously making out with him. I threw my tongue into his mouth and I was loudly moaning into the kiss.

I started bucking my hips up to meet his thrusts. I gasped and I was trying desperately to not pass out from the amount of pleasure.

"SO BIG!" "And you're so tight! I love you Kate!" "I LOVE YOU TOO!" I screamed in pleasure. Soon I was desperately trying to hold back my orgasm. "Kate get ready for a big load because I'm not gonna last much longer!" "DO IT! FILL ME UP! I WANT YOU'RE CUM!"

When Humphrey pushed his knot into me, I lost it and came as my muscles clamped down on him and my eyes rolled into the back of my head and my mind got fuzzy as I came with so much force that my juices squirted out around his knot and he fired his massive load of cum into me.

When we came down from our orgasms, I was panting heavily as Humphrey laid down beside me and I started covering him in kisses. When I stopped kissing him, he pulled me into a hug and said "You were all that I could think about the whole time I was gone. I kept a picture of you attached to my front sight posts of my gun so you were always in my sight along with a picture of you under my bandanna so you were always on my mind and also a picture of you in my breast pocket so you were always close to my heart. That is where you belong. In my sight, on my mind, close to my heart and by my side. I love you Kate. I love you so much that it hurts. I love you so much right now, but not as much as I will love you tomorrow and the next day and the next. My love for you will not stop growing until I draw my last breath and kiss your lips for the final time. That is how much I love you Katelyn Amelia MacTavish/Lynch."

I had tears in my eyes and I replied "I love you too Humphrey. I love you so much. I kept a picture of you in my pocket along with one in the heart shaped locket you got me. I never took the locket off except to shower and I always put it back on right away and I always had the picture with me wherever I went."

He smiled and kissed me before he pulled out of me and I let out a moan of pleasure.

"Let's get some sleep my love. I haven't gotten any in five days." I giggled and said "I haven't gotten a goodnights sleep since you left." We then quickly fell into a deep sleep.

 **TADA! We are very sorry that this isn't longer but be are still trying to overcome our writers block. And my husband just got home for the weekend. PLEASE TELL US WHAT YOU THINK OF THE REQUESTS! We also still need more Ideas for Lilly's Love Story part 2.**


	15. Merry Chritmas

_**Time skip Christmas day**_

 _ **Lilly's POV**_

I was at Mason's house with my family. We were unwrapping presents and Padraig, Mason's father handed him a small box and said "Here you go son. You've proven you're ready for this." When Mason opened the box he gasped and pulled out a set of keys. "The keys to the Chevy Nova RSSS. Are you sure I'm ready dad?" he nodded as he wrapped his arm around Ellen, Mason's mom and said "Yes you are. Your mom and I talked about it, and we agreed that you're ready. The Nova's all yours. The car originally belonged to your grandfather. For three generations that car has been in our family. Now it's yours."

Mason got up from beside me and he gave both of his parents a huge hug. "Thank you both. Thank you so much!" they both chuckled and said "You're welcome Mason." Mason then sat down beside me as he stared at the keys. I kissed his cheek and said "You are so lucky. You have the most powerful Chevy Nova model there is." I then rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

 _ **Time skip that night**_

 _ **Lilly's POV**_

Dad stood up and said "Well, it's time for us to head home." "Daddy, would it be okay if I spend the night here please?" "I don't see a problem with it. What about you Padraig?" "I see no problem with it so long as they don't get too loud." I blushed heavily and so did Mason. Mom smiled and said "So long as Lilly doesn't come home pregnant, I see no problem with it." Mason Gulped and Dad said "Hush now dear, remember when we were that age. Did we do that? If we did, I don't remember, but I do remember our first Christmas together. You were just like Lilly. Remember how you seduced m-" "Don't you say another word! I remember our first Christmas together. Fine. You can stay here for the night if you want. Just mason, be a good boy and you can live."

Mason's eyes went wide, with a mixture of fear and joy and said "Don't worry. I'll be good." Mom chuckled and said "Such a nice boy." They then walked out the door after saying good bye and merry Christmas.

I giggled and we headed up the stairs to Mason's room and I closed the door behind me as I said in a seductive, yet innocent voice "Kiss me." He smiled and complied as I gently pushed him onto his bed while I straddled his waist, feeling his 'tool' pressing against my crotch, making me softly gasp and moan in pleasure. I could feel Mason's hands sneaking their way to the bottom of my shirt. I pulled out of the kiss and said "I am feeling really horny". That must have been all he needed to hear because he quickly pulled my shirt off and undid my bra and slipped that off. I quickly pulled his shirt off as well, revealing his scar and well defined six pack abs.

 _ **Mason's POV**_

I pulled out of the kiss and I was greeted with two beautiful, round, perky, large tits in my face. (What more can a guy ask for?!) I gave them a gentle squeeze and I heard Lilly gasp in pleasure. I started fondling the lumps of heaven as Lilly started moaning in pleasure.

I then rolled us over so I was on top and I started sucking on her right tit as I rubbed her crotch with one hand and massaged her left tit with the other. Lilly threw her head back in pleasure as she put her hands on the back of my head, not wanting me to stop. I flicked her nipple with my tongue before I gently bit it and pulled back gently before I let it go. Lilly squeaked, and I immediately stopped and asked with worry in my voice "Are you okay Lilly?!" after she caught her breath, she said "Do that again! It felt amazing!" I did it again, but I started gently pinching her left nipple as I played with her right nipple. "OH g-god. Mason. You're like a god with your mouth."

I switched over to her left tit as I slipped my hand under her pants and the waist band of her underwear, and I started rubbing her wet, warm pussy. Lilly let out a high pitched gasp of pleasure before she said "D-Don't you DARE Stop! I'm getting close Mason!" This gave me an idea. I started licking her bust as I pushed two fingers into her soaking wet love tunnel before I latched back on to her right tit and started gently biting her nipple. Lilly grabbed my head and she pulled me into a deep kiss as she started shaking and nearly screamed into the kiss.

I tried to pull out of the kiss, but because she had her arms wrapped around the back of my head, I couldn't. When she stopped shaking, I pulled out of the kiss and asked with concern in my voice "Are you okay?!" when her breathing returned to normal, she said "Yes that was amazing. That was my first orgasm, and I feel amazing. But I think that I need to get cleaned up," she then spread her legs "Enjoy."

I smiled and started kissing my way down her body. Stopping at her neck to gently nip it a few times, making her softly moan in pleasure, then her beautiful tits, to gently suckle on them for a few seconds, then her pants, my destination.

I looked up at her, asking for permission to touch her most sacred area. She quickly nodded her head, and I quickly undid her skinny jeans and pulled them off, leaving her in nothing except a pair of soft red panties with a mistletoe above the part that covered her pussy that said in cursive _'_ _you're supposed to kiss me'_ I smiled and said "With pleasure." I then pulled those off and I saw on the back of them, two wolves kissing that said in cursive ' _good girl'_ When I looked at Lilly, I was greeted with the most beautiful sight ever, her nipples were erect, poking out of her snow white fur on her breasts, and her clit was hard and engorged, her pussy was soaked and was bright pink and warm.

I started kissing her inner thigs, teasing her. I started slowly kissing my way toward my destination. When I got to her pussy, I took in a deep breath and her fluids smelled absolutely heavenly. "Hold on mason." Lilly then got on her hands and knees and she lifted her tail before swishing it side to side slowly and seductively, wafting her sweet pheromones around the room, and revealing both her puckered asshole and her sopping wet pussy. She then put the tip of her index finger in her mouth before she closed one eye and asked in the sexiest voice ever "You like?"

I quickly nodded before I gave her opening an experimental lick. Lilly gasped in pleasure and I fell in love with the taste and I started furiously eating her out while I wagged my tail happily as she wrapped her tail around the back of my head, holding me in place. I pushed my tongue into her delicious, soaking, warm love tunnel, making little circles with my tongue, earning me loud, beautiful moans of pleasure from the woman I love ' _Music to my ears'_ I thought to myself.

Lilly dropped her chest to the bed, giving me better access to her pussy. I decided to see if she would like this. I pushed two fingers into her tight, puckered asshole. Lilly let out an extremely high pitched squeak of pleasure and surprise "Start pumping your fingers!" I gladly listened and she started panting quickly, telling me that her orgasm was nearing.

It came quicker than I expected and she buried her face into a pillow and screamed in pleasure as she sprayed my face with her orgasmic juices. I jumped in surprise, but I quickly closed my mouth around her pussy, swirling my tongue around her clit as I drank down her juices.

When her orgasm was over, I pulled away from her pussy and I licked my lips and said "Tastes like candy! I love it. I love you Lilly." She panted out "I… love … you… too… mason." She then rolled over and I crawled up her body and she pulled me into a deep kiss and she threw her tongue into my mouth and I did the same as I explored her mouth and she to me.

 _ **Lilly's POV**_

I pulled out of the kiss and I rolled us over so I was on top, and I dove right for his jeans and I pulled those off along with his boxers, and his large eight inch cock sprung forward and started throbbing. I giggled and blushed and said in a teasing voice "How dare you keep this monster hidden from me for so long (Pun intended.)" he blushed and I wrapped my right hand around the warm, thick, throbbing piece of red wolf meat as I slowly slid the massive organ into my mouth, I gagged a little when it hit the back of my mouth, but I took a deep breath and pushed forward, taking him into my throat. I kept going and didn't stop until his knot hit my lips.

I looked up at mason and he had his eyes closed. I giggled, sending vibrations through his dick, making him loudly moan in pleasure, before I pulled back until only the tip of his cock was in my mouth before I slid back down on him, wrapping my tongue around him as I went. "Oh g-god… Lilly, you're so good at this." Mason said through clenched teeth.

I pulled off him and I slid his dick in between my tits and I started sucking on the tip of his cock, as I started moving my breasts up and down his thick shaft. Mason grunted and he put his hand on the back of my head, gently guiding me along.

I started softly moaning, sending vibrations through his delicious cock as I gently suckled the gentle spurts of pre cum. "Lilly… I'm getting close! Get ready! Here it comes! GAH!" before I could react, a thick rope of cum fired into my mouth, catching me off guard. I gagged a little, but I forced myself to stay down on him, determined to take his entire load.

When his orgasm came to an end, my cheeks were puffed out, full of his delicious, thick, hot, salty, sweet, creamy, and gooey cum. I pulled off him and I had to let a little bit of it leak out of my mouth, and onto my breasts, running down my cleavage. I swallowed his load with a few gulps before I slowly and seductively ran two fingers up my bust, getting the little bit of cum I had to let leak out of my mouth so I could swallow. I then licked my fingers clean before I said "that was delicious Mason." "Hehe. I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"I don't think I can go another round. What about you Lilly?" "I don't think so." "Let's get some sleep my beautiful, naughty, sweet angel from heaven." We then got under the blankets before mason buried his face in between my breasts and quickly fell asleep. I quietly giggled to myself and said softly "Boys."

I then fell asleep, listening to the soft snoring of mason and his rhythmic heartbeat.

 **Nearly 2000 words! Damn that took a while to write. But it was all worth it. We relived some fun memories.**

 **Not much to say here other than you should go check out GavinXfrost. They are a couple like us and we think that they are really good.**

 **Merry Christmas/ happy holidays and merry Christmas from the bottom of our hearts. We love you guys. Hope you have a happy holidays and a happy new year**

 **GoddessGodOfAllWolves out.**

 **Peace.**


	16. a sexy suprise

Claudette was feeling pretty bored because she was all alone in the house. Her brothers and father were away on a camping trip, and her mother was at her parents for the weekend.

Suddenly, Claudette got a very naughty, very sexy idea. She picked up her phone and texted her boyfriend Fleet, ' _do you want to come over?'_ a few moments later, she got a response ' _sure. I'll be there in a few minutes. Love you.'_ Claudette squealed in joy and replied ' _just let yourself in and come into my room. Love you too.'_

She then ran up too her room and changed into a pair of short shorts that really hugged her ass, and a tank top that revealed a fair bit of her cleavage.

A few minutes later, she heard the front door open and close before she heard Fleets deep voice call out "Claudette, I'm here!" "Hey babe, I'm up in my room!" Fleet could already tell that something was up. He went up the stairs and when he opened the door to her room, he was greeted with a very sexy sight. Claudette was on her knees with her ass sticking out and her tail curled up over her back, and her arms were folded on her bed and she was looking back at him with a look of lust in her eyes. She then said in a very sexy voice "Close the door and take your clothes off."

Fleet did as she said and he then walked over to her, only to have her grab him and push him on the bed before she quickly grabbed his hard throbbing foot and a half long cock and she sucked it into her mouth and she started blowing him. Fleet gasped and said "Hello to you too." He then started moaning in pleasure as she forced herself down further upon him, taking his cock all the way down to his knot, most of his cock in her throat.

Claudette pulled off him and said "Eat me out while I do this." He quickly nodded and she pulled off her clothes and she repositioned herself and she spread her legs enough for him to get his head through. He took a quick sniff at her folds before he started greedily licking at her slit as he placed his hands on her ass, giving it a good squeeze with each lick. She moaned in pleasure before she quickly stuffed her mouth with his cock. She then started hungrily sucking and tugging at the rod of flesh with her throat as her hands massaged and fondled his ball sack.

Unbeknown to both of them, Kate just got home early from her parent's house. She heard moaning coming from her daughter's room, so she got curious to see if Claudette had gotten into her and Humphreys dirty movie collection. When she opened the door to Claudette's room, what she saw shocked her. Fleet's head was buried in between Claudette's legs and Claudette's mouth was filled with Fleet's cock.

Normally, Kate would have busted in right then and castrated Fleet on the spot and then shove his cock up his ass. But for some reason, watching her daughter suck and swallow that piece of wolf meat, made her really turned on.

So she snuck into the room and carefully closed the door and undressed and hid just out of view of the two, waiting for the right moment to pounce. Kate couldn't help but marvel at her only daughter's cock sucking skills. Claudette would go all the way down to Fleets thick knot, twisting her head left and right, before giving his knot a kiss before she went up and then repeated the process.

Kate reached down in between her legs and started to slowly rub her clit as she watched the sexy show unfold before her.

Soon Fleet said "Get ready babe, here it comes!" he then fired a thick rope of cum into her throat before Claudette squirted her juices into his mouth as the two lovers drank down all the others cum.

When their orgasms were over, Claudette pulled off of Fleets thick cock and she turned around so she was facing fleet and she pulled him into a kiss and she threw her tongue into his mouth and she to him.

Kate took this opportunity to pounce. She loudly said "Claudette Amelia Lynch! What on earth are you doing young lady?!" trying to sound like she was angry. To emphasize her point, she let out a loud growl.

"MOM! I-I-I can explain!" Kate giggled and stepped out of the shadow of her daughter's closet and said "It's okay dear. I won't say anything to your father… unless you let me join in." Claudette and Fleet were in shock but both were thinking two different things. Claudette was thinking that this was wrong for her mother to want to join in on her and her boyfriend. Fleet was thinking that his greatest sexual fantasy had come true. He would get to fuck his sexy girlfriend, and her even sexier mother.

After a moment of hesitation from Claudette, she sighed in defeat and said "Okay mom… you can join in so long as you promise to keep this a secret." Kate giggled seductively and said "Deal." She then got on the bed and grabbed Fleets hard cock and said "This is the massive organ that you get to play with when we're not home?" Claudette and fleet both blushed heavily and Claudette said "Actually, this is my first time." Kate giggled and said "I figured that out when I walked in and didn't see you on your hands and knees with this beast of a cock stretching your insides."

Fleet smiled and said. "Perhaps we can fix that soon." Claudette rolled them over so he was on top and she said "Take me babe. Make me your bitch in front of my mother. Fuck me good and hard." Fleet smiled and Kate lined his cock up with her daughter's slit before he pushed forward.

When he came to a resistance, Claudette took a deep breath and nodded. He then slammed his hips forward, taking her virginity. Tears of pain welled up in Claudette's eyes as she started softly crying in pain. Fleet, being the observant loving man he is, noticed her pain and discomfort immediately; and he pulled out of her and asked with worry in his voice "Are you okay Claudette?!" she sniffled and said "It hurts. Just push that massive hunk of meat into me and don't stop until your softball sized knot is resting against my opening." He nodded and slowly pushed back in. he started gently rubbing her clit while massaging her breasts and nibbling her neck and whispering words of love into her ear.

When his knot hit her folds, Claudette leaned in and whispered "We are mates for life." Fleet replied "I love you Claudette Amelia Lynch. I love you so much." Claudette replied "I love you too Fleet Marcella Sands. I love you so much. It doesn't hurt anymore. Start thrusting."

He smiled and he said "Can we try it with you on your hands and knees please?" she nodded quickly and he pulled out of her slowly, earning him a soft moan of pleasure from her. She quickly moved into the position he asked and she lifted her tail up and said in a naughty voice. "Mark me as your sexy little bitch." He grabbed his cock and he slowly pushed his four inch thick cock into her young, tight twat. Claudette let out a loud moan of pleasure.

Kate moved in front of her daughter and she laid down and spread her legs and said "Eat me out Claudette." She listened and Kate let out a loud moan of pleasure as she watched Fleet slowly fuck her only daughter as Claudette slowly ate out her mother.

Fleet slowly picked up his speed and strength of his thrusts as Claudette picked up the speed of her licking. Soon, fleet's hips were a blur and Claudette was screaming his name in pleasure as Kate was making out with Fleet and rubbing her clit, because Claudette couldn't anymore because the pleasure became too much for her to multi task. "Ah! Fleet your knot's not going to fit! It's too big! It'll split me in half!" Fleet pulled out of the kiss and said "Trust me Babe, it'll fit!" He then slowed his thrusting but went full strength, trying to get his eight inch wide knot inside her tight cunt.

Fleet could feel the sensation of an orgasm brewing in his balls. "Claudette, Get ready for a big load!" Claudette was too overwhelmed by pleasure to respond, so she dropped her chest and head to her bed and she pushed her ass higher in the air, giving him better access to her pussy. Fleet grabbed her waist firmly as he started slamming it into his thrusts, desperately trying to knot her ' _it's now or never Fleet'_ he thought to himself, when suddenly, with a loud pop and a scream of pleasure from Claudette, he got his knot into her cunt.

He then let his orgasm take over as he felt Kate start licking his ball sack. Claudette turned her head to the side and fleet deposited his weight on her back as he pulled his woman into a deep kiss. Claudette spread her back legs out wider, to accommodate the extra weight. Claudette gasped in pleasure, when Kate started licking her clit.

When their orgasm was over, Both Claudette and Fleet were shining with beads of sweat. Fleet then carefully brought them into the tying position, so they could both lie down comfortably. Half an hour later, Fleet gave a gentle tug on the knot, and it popped out of her and Claudette let out a long moan of pleasure as the thick organ exited her. Claudette then passed out exhausted. Kate giggled and grabbed Fleet's semi hard cock and started kicking it, cleaning up the mess on it.

When she finished cleaning his cock, she said to him, "I want you to stick that massive cock of yours, up my ass, while I eat the cream pie you put in my daughters Pussy." She then bent over and lifted her tail up, revealing her puckered asshole.

When Fleet saw this, he quickly lined his cock up with her tiny, puckered hole and he slammed in. Kate let out a high pitched gasp of pleasure before she started gently lapping at her daughter's pussy, drinking down the delicious juices coming out.

"Oh Fleet, Your MUCH bigger than Humphrey!" She then returned to the task at hand.

Twenty minutes later, Fleet popped his knot into Kate's ass and he dumped his load of cum into her tight ass.

When their orgasms were over, He forcefully pulled out of her as she collapsed on the bed. "Come on fleet, come lay down with me and Claudette. But first," she grabbed his cock and started stroking it with her soft hand, "I want you to cover me and Claudette in your hot Cum." She then gently shook Claudette awake and said "before we get too comfy, I think that it's only fair if Fleet gets to cover the both of us in his cum." Claudette smiled and she Grabbed Kate's legs and she opened them and she pressed her crotch into her mom's before she said in a naughty voice, "run that fat cock of your in between our pussies and get off like that."

Fleet didn't need to be told twice before he pushed his cock in between the two girls and started thrusting as they started rolling their hips, all loudly moaning in pleasure.

Fleet was in heaven. He had two tight pussies rubbing his cock, and he knew it wouldn't be long. "Get ready girls! Here it comes!" they then quickly moved so they were right in front of his cock and they pressed their faces together, ready to catch the delicious treat. Soon they got what they wanted as rope after rope of cum came flying out, covering both their faces and dripping down onto their tits.

When his orgasm was over, they all laid down on the bed and Claudette and Kate cuddled up on either side of Fleet. He wrapped and arm around each girl, his hands resting on their tits. They then fell asleep like that.

 **Happy new year! We are off to the Dominican republic in a few days,, we will be back in two weeks. Peace.**


	17. domination is revenge

_**Humphrey's POV**_

I was trying to think of a way to get Kate to pay attention to me. Lately, she has hardly noticed me and I was beginning to get angry. Suddenly, it came to me.

I waited for Kate to get home from the store. When she got home, she called out "Humphrey, can you come give me a hand please!" I walked over and said after I gave her a kiss "I have something planned that I know you will enjoy." I then scooped her up in my arms and carried her to our room and I laid her on the bed. "I am going to remind you who is in charge in this house!" I said in a dominant voice.

I then stood up and took my clothes off and I said "open your mouth and swallow my cock whole!" she listened and I thrusted into her mouth as I put a hand on the back of her head, forcing her down on my dick. I started moving her head back and forth on my dick, showing that I would be in charge.

I pulled Kate off my cock quickly so she could catch her breath, but she forced herself back down on me, I smiled and said "You like to be dominated don't you? You're a bad girl. I'm going to punish you for being a bad girl. I'm going to punish you hard." Kate didn't say anything, she just put her hands behind her back, giving me full control over her. I smiled and said after I pulled her off my dick "Take your clothes off and get ready to get fucked stupid."

She grinned naughtily and bent over. I smiled at the sight of my wife completely submitting to my sexual desires. I had her right where I wanted her. I moved her tail out of the way and I started licking around her pussy, teasing her. She moved her hips around, trying to get me to lick her slit, but I would move my tongue out of the way just in time. "God Humphrey, please don't make me beg!" she said in a pleading voice. I gave her ass a slap and said "Silence! I will give you pleasure when I decide to!" I then continued to tease her sensitive folds. I could tell she was desperately trying not to beg. I wanted to push her to see how much more teasing she would take before she would start begging me to eat her out. I started moving away from her practically gushing slit, moving down her thighs.

Kate let out a loud whimper of frustration at being sexually teased. I wanted to tease her sensitive organs to show her how much I have been teased by her not paying attention to me. "Oh Fuck Humphrey, I'm begging you, PLEASE eat me out! I'm begging you please!" she said in a begging voice. I gave her ass a rough slap before I used my thumbs to spread her soaking folds and I gave her what she wanted and I started furiously eating her out, making sure my tongue hit her clit with each lick.

She arched her back and her tail shot up in the air "Oh fuck YES!" I pulled away and I gave her ass another rough slap and I said "You are NOT to speak unless I give you permission to, or you are first spoken to by me!" she nodded her head and I returned to my meal of delicious, juicy pussy.

I wanted to establish my dominance over her, so I pulled away from her again and I said "put your hands behind your back!" she did as I said and I grabbed a rope I put beside the bed and I tied her hands together, along with her tail in the makeshift cuffs, giving myself a length of rope to pull on, to command her.

Now I bound her feet together using another length of rope. Now I had it exactly how I wanted it. She was tied up, both her holes exposed and unprotected, giving me full access to her private area. I smiled and said "I am your master now and that is how you are to address me, as 'Master' unless I say otherwise. Is that understood?" "Yes." I growled and I shoved two fingers into her ass and said "Yes what?" she gasped in pleasure and said "Yes Master!" I smiled and I pulled my fingers out of her ass and said "Good girl." I then went back to eating her out and said "you are not to cum until I say so. Is that understood?" "Yes master." I smiled and I started roughly shoving two fingers in and out of her dripping slit.

I started rubbing her clit as I removed my fingers from her slit and I took her clit into my mouth and I started nibbling gently on the sensitive bean shaped organ. "Let me hear your moans of pleasure." She let out a very loud moan of pleasure as I worked her love button.

I looked at her ass, and I noticed something just above the base of her tail. I looked closer and I saw what had to be probably the sexiest tattoo ever. It was a dog's owner's tag that said 'Property of Humphrey' there was an arrow pointing to her ass. "When did you get this tattoo Kate?" "I got that done two weeks ago. I was trying to hide it and keep it as a surprise for a special occasion, but there is another Tattoo that you should see." She then rolled over onto her back "just above my slit." I looked and I saw a tattoo with arrows pointing to her breasts and pussy saying 'Humphrey's only.' I got hard really quick and I sucked her clit into my mouth and I started heavily sucking on it as I rubbed and pinched her nipples. After five minutes of this, I said "You may cum now." She nearly screamed in pleasure as her juices squirted out and I gladly drank down the delicious treat she gave me.

When her orgasm was over, I rolled her back onto her chest and knees and I lined my foot and a half long cock up with her soaked slit. I pushed into her and I said as I pulled on the rope that held her arms and tail together "I'm going to punish you for getting those tattoo's and not hinting at them." She smiled and wiggled her ass. I pulled back on the rope, forcing her down farther on my cock. I started humping her as hard as I could, I could hear my knot smacking her folds as I made out with Kate. I pulled out of her and I reached into the front pocket of my jeans and I took out my pocket and I cut the ropes holding her arms and feet together. She let out a sigh of relief and rubbed her wrists. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I'm still going to dominate you." Kate giggled and said "should've known." I then picked her up and said "this is your punishment for not paying attention to me." She giggled and said "Well, I'm going to quit my job at that place. Being the secretary there sucks. The boss is always trying to grab my ass. My ass is only allowed to be grabbed by two people. Me, and you." I smiled and kissed her and said "that's my girl."

She then got on the bed and got on her hands and knees and said "mark my ass as your property." She then lifted her tail and I quickly moved into position and I slammed into her back door, going balls deep on the first thrust. She threw her head back and screamed in pleasure. I grunted at how tight she was and I started roughly thrusting into her, her tits were swinging with each thrust.

I picked her up from behind as I continued to thrust into her. She wrapped her hands around the back of my neck, as I continued to drop her on my dick. I grunted at her tightness, and I could tell that she was nearing her orgasm, and I was also nearing mine. I started thrusting up, as I dropped her on my flagpole, trying to knot her.

After a few rough thrusts, I heard a loud _'POP'_ sound, followed by a scream of pure ecstasy from Kate as I fired rope after rope of cum into her tight asshole as she went limp as her orgasm took over. I laid down on the bed, so I wouldn't drop her as we had our orgasms.

When our orgasms were over, I pulled out of her with a loud _'POP'_ and I could see my cum leaking out of her asshole as she let out a long moan of pleasure as I pulled out.

I then put her on her hands and knees, I pushed her chest to the bed, and I slammed into her still gushing cunt, her orgasm may have been over, but she was still soaking wet with arousal. I slid into her with no problem and I put one hand in between her shoulder blades, and the other on her ass, giving me full control over her. Kate moaned out in pleasure and I started humping her, sweet, horny slit, I knew that this would be something that we would not soon forget.

"Let me hear your cries of pleasure as you get your cunt fucked!" "Yes Master! Yes fuck me! Fuck me hard! I've been a bad girl! Oh yes, I've been a bad girl! I need to be punished! I need to be punished hard! Yes! Fill me with your monster cock and make me scream!" I brought my hand down onto her ass and I said "Bad girls get spanked. You're gonna get spanked while you get fucked!" I then cranked the power knob up to ten then ripped it off, my hips turned into a grey blur and my hand made contact with her ass with each thrust and Kate threw her head back, screaming in pure ecstasy as I pummeled her cunt as hard as I could while her ass was growing red from my hard thrusts, and spanking her. I stopped spanking her, but I continued my rough thrusting. I threw my weight on her back and I pulled her into a kiss and I pushed my tongue into her mouth as she did the same thing to me. She wrapped one hand around my head.

I pulled out of the kiss and I took my weight off her back, my orgasm nearing "Get ready Kate! Here it comes!" I put all my strength into these next few thrusts, trying to knot her. I felt a lurch forward when I knotted her, followed by a scream of pleasure from Kate as I fired my cum into her "Let me feel how tight that cunt of yours is while you cum!" she collapsed on the bed with her ass in the air as her orgasm took over her entire body.

When our orgasms were over, I repositioned myself so I could look at her while I waited for my knot to go down. "You may speak freely and you don't have to call me master any more. I think you have been reminded who is master in this house."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck and said "I have remembered my place in this house and I am so sorry that I haven't been paying attention to you Humphrey. That won't happen again because I am quitting that job and finding a new one. I never liked my boss. He is always trying to look up my skirt or trying to look at my cleavage. I'm thinking about maybe coming to work with you Humphrey." I laughed and said "Trust me Kate, working in the coal mines, is not fun at all. At least my grey fur can hide some of the coal dust. Your beautiful amber coat would be ruined after three minutes in the mine. Garth went into the mine with his red fur, clean and shiny, he came out with his fur dark brown with blotches of black. Besides, there is a saying among us miners "' every day that you're in this place, your two days nearer to your death."' I can feel the mine wearing on my spirits. When I started working there, I was very high in spirits, but I can feel my spirits are not as high as they were."

"Who said anything about me wanting to go down the mine shaft? Maybe I want to work on the machines, being a crane operator doesn't sound dangerous. Does it?" "I would be happier if you just didn't work at the mine at all, but if you really want to be a crane operator, I can talk to the boss and see what he says."

"Thank you Humphrey dear. I love you." I kissed her and said "I love you too. My darling dear Kate" she giggled and rested her head on my chest and we both drifted off into a blissful sleep. My cock and knot still buried within her folds.


	18. group incest

Claudette was at the lake, taking a bath… unbeknown to her, three wolves were heading to the exact same lake and area to go for a swim. Those wolves were Runt, Stinky, and Fleet. "So Fleet, do you think that our sister is going to be your mate?" Fleet chuckled and said "well, to be honest, her and I have already mated, we are just keeping it a secret. If you tell your father, I'm gonna get killed. So please keep this between us. Besides Runt, I know you and Magril have mated. I could smell it all over you the next morning. You forgot to wash up. And as for you Stinky, I know that you have mated with a few girls in the pack, but I don't know why they would want to even be near you, because you smell like a rotting caribou carcass in the hot sun. So you want to go tell your dad that I'm sticking it to your sister, fine. I'll just tell him that Stinky banged several girls, and that Runt is boning my sister."

Runt and fleet looked at each other, surprised at how he knew such information about them. Fleet suddenly stopped behind a few bushes and took a deep breath through his nose and said "Claudette is nearby." The three boys stuck their heads through the bush and saw Claudette with her back to them, her tail in the air, revealing both holes. Fleet walked forward, and snuck up behind her, and pushed his nose into her slit and took in a deep breath of her heavenly scent.

Claudette nearly jumped out of her fur and she turned around and tackled whoever it was behind her, only to see it was her boyfriend Fleet. "FLEET! Why on earth would you do that to me?! You know I scare easily!" Fleet burst out laughing and said through tears in his eyes from laughing "Because, I wanted to see if you would hear me coming." He then playfully pushed her off himself and he stood up and kissed her as she returned the kiss and rolled her eyes. "So dear, you look like you could use some help. Your folds were rather large and puffy… what were you thinking about?" he chuckled.

Claudette blushed and ran her head under his chin as she said in a seductive voice "I was thinking back to when we first mated. I was remembering your big, thick, red cock and knot stretch my insides and how it felt to have a beast of a cock like yours in my asshole and my pussy as you filled me with your hot cum." She then pushed him onto his back, revealing his semi hard dick. "You are going to fuck me right here in this lake. No questions. Just fuck me." The smile on Fleet's face said it all. There weren't going to be any questions.

Suddenly, Runt and Stinky stepped through the bushes and Runt said "hello sis." Claudette jumped and said "Runt Stinky! Please don't tell mom and dad! I'll do anything! I'll let you two join in on Fleet and I's session right now! Just PLEASE don't tell mom and dad!" Runt and Stinky looked at each other and they nodded and said "we're in." Claudette blushed and said "I'm all your boys. Just so long as you don't tell mom and dad." They both nodded and Claudette blushed heavily as she lifted her tail, revealing her most private areas.

Runt walked forward and he moved beside Fleet and he lied down beside him, Runt's cock slowly growing out of its sheath as Stinky did the same thing. "Suck and jack us off and let us fire a load all over your face." She nodded and she stroked their cocks until they were all at full length. Stinky's cock was a foot long and nearly three inches thick and seven inches at his knot. Fleet's cock was a foot and a half long and nearly four inches thick and his knot was nine inches at his knot. Runt's cock was two feet long and nearly four and a half inches thick and eleven inches at the knot.

Claudette was blushing like mad and her slit was dripping. She licked her lips and decided to start with runt's massive prick. She ran her tongue from the base of his knot, to the tip, before she opened her mouth and started sucking off her 'little' brother as she started jacking off Fleet and Stinky.

Claudette forced herself down on Runt, determined to take his entire cock into her mouth. Runt was going cross eyed from her amazing skills at cock sucking. Shen she felt Runt's knot hit her lips, she pulled off him with a loud slurp and a deep breath and she oved onto her love's cock. Taking him all the way down to the knot. She pulled off him with a loud slurp and she moved onto her other brothers cock; taking him down to the knot before pulling off him with a loud slurp and a deep breath.

"Runt, can you change places with Fleet please?" the two got up and changed places and Claudette looked at fleet and said "Sorry hun, but I'll make it up to you later." Fleet just chuckled and nodded. Claudette stared at her brother's monster cock and she started jacking off Fleet and Stinky as she slowly sucked off Runt. Runt placed his paw on the back of her head, guiding her along. She was still in shock that she actually suggested this group sex. All she knew for sure was, that she was going to be really sore in the morning.

The boys had their heads thrown back in pleasure as they were being jacked off and sucked off. Soon, the boys couldn't take it anymore, and runt pulled Claudette off him and their cocks started to throb as they fired rope after rope of sticky white cum at Claudette's face. She opened her mouth and attempted to catch it, which she managed to catch some in her mouth, the rest landed all over her face.

When their orgasms were over, Claudette licked her lips, and turned around, lifting her tail and said "first come, first serve" all three boys rose to their feet really quick, Runt ran and mounted her and lined up with her ass, while Stinky managed to beat fleet to her pussy, and Stinky got under Claudette and lined up with her dripping slit. Fleet moved around to her front and he just sat down, his pride hanging in between his legs.

Runt pushed forward, penetrating his sister's tight asshole, while stinky, pushed forward, penetrating her tight cunt. Claudette loudly moaned at the feeling of having both of her holes stretched, before she said "Fleet, mount my face and fuck me in my mouth. Boys, start roughly thrusting!" they all gladly listened to her and Fleet mounted her face and she opened her mouth and sucked his tip in as he started roughly thrusting, pushing her back onto her brothers cocks. Runt was thrusting at full speed and showed no signs of being gentle with her ass. Stinky was roughly thrusting into her waiting twat, as he played with a couple of her sensitive nipples, causing her pleasure to spike. Fleet was humping her mouth as hard as he could, lost in pleasure. Claudette was lost in the pleasure of having three cocks stretching all her holes. She definitely won't be able to walk right for a while after this.

Runt's instincts kicked in and he let out a low growl and he tightly gripped her hips, thrusting away like a mad wolf. Stinky was close to his orgasm, so he bit his fore arm, making his orgasm disappear like steam in the wind. Fleet was in heaven. Feeling Claudette's tight, young throat pulling and sucking at his cock. Fleet pulled out of her mouth for a few seconds so Claudette could breathe. She took in a few deep breaths, before she sucked him back into her mouth and throat.

"Get ready sis! I'm gonna fill your tight ass with my cum!" said Runt "Make that Two!" said Stinky. "Make that three!" said Fleet. They all increased the roughness of their thrusts, trying to knot her. Runt popped his knot into her ass and Stinky slid into her folds with a pop and fleet forced his knot into her mouth.

Claudette would have collapsed in pleasure from the feeling of three loads of cum all filling her at the same time, if Stinky wasn't under her.

When their orgasms were over, Fleet pulled out of her mouth so she could breathe. Claudette started coughing before she took in a few deep breaths. "That was amazing boys. I can't go any more. I don't have the energy." Runt pulled out of her ass with a loud Pop and Stinky pulled out of her cunt with a pop as well and they moved off her.

"Let's wash up before we head home. Last thing we want is for mom and dad to smell sex on us."


	19. let the engines do the talking

**This is anthro form and when Lilly and garth are teenagers.**

 _ **Lilly's POV**_

I was driving in my 1970 firebird, when a wolf in a hemi cuda rolled up beside me and he rolled down his window, revealing, a large, cute, muscular wolf. "Hey baby. That's not a bad car you got there, of course, it doesn't compare to my Hemi cuda." I looked at him and I revved my engine and he revved his. I said "winner decides what the loser has to do." He chuckled and said "Deal." We rove to an abandoned road and we lined our cars up and my sister Kate got out of the car and dropped her hands and we both floored the gas petal and I sunk back in my seat and the fire bird let out its loud roar of power.

I looked in my rear view mirror and I saw the cuda behind me. I let go on the gas petal and slowed down and he rolled up beside me and we got out of our cars after they stopped and I said "I win. I'm Lilly." I held out my hand and he said "I'm Garth."

I walked around him, looking at him up and down. When I came to his face, I pressed my breasts to his chest and I said in a seductive voice, "Get back in your car and follow me back to my place and you'll find out what you have to do" he nodded and put on a stupid grin and we headed back to our cars and got in and I led the way back to my place.

 _ **Garth's POV**_

I got out of my car when Lilly pulled up at her house and she took my hand and led me inside and into her room. She closed the door behind her and said "You are going to fuck me in all my holes." I slapped a stupid grin onto my face and she took her shirt off, revealing her large breasts hidden behind an innocent looking purple bra. I was sitting on her bed and I reached up to squeeze the two giant milk jugs in front of me, but she just giggled and lowered my hands and said "My aren't we eager. Well you're going to have to wait. I like to be a tease." She then turned around and took her pants off, leaving her in nothing except a purple bra, and a matching purple thong. I couldn't take my eyes off her large, round, toned ass. She reached behind her to the clasps of her bra and she undid them. She moved her hands to the cups of her bra and she turned back to me and said "how badly do you want to see my tits?"

I replied "ON a scale of 1-10, 100." She giggled and slowly, and torturously lowered her hands and her bra, slowly revealing the lumps of heaven. _That does it!_ I thought to myself. I reached up and I started fondling the magnificent lumps of furry flesh as I sucked one of her erect nipples into my mouth and I started sucking on it.

She threw her head back and let out a long, loud moan of pleasure as I sucked and fondled her tits hungrily. I used my free hand to wrap it around her waist and pull her on top of me. She was surprised but pleased nonetheless as I continued to suck on her luscious tits.

I slid my hand further down her waist, heading for her purple thong and the treasures that lie beneath the thong. I slipped a finger into her wet slit and I said "My… I'm surprised your parents let you wear such naughty clothes. No matter. All the more fun for me." I then rolled her over so I was on top and I pulled her thong off and I saw a beautiful, young, juicy, wet, tight pussy. I used my thumbs to spread her wet folds and I started hungrily eating her out as she let out a loud moan of pleasure.

Then for some reason, she pushed my head away from her practically gushing slit. I looked at her with confusion. "Take your clothes off. I'm hungry as well. I want a nice big cock in my mouth" I smiled and said "I should punish you for using such foul language." She smiled naughtily and I took my clothes off and I said "Open your mouth." She listened and I shoved my two foot cock into her mouth and I laid back down on the bed, bringing us into a 69. I wrapped an arm around each of her legs, making sure that she wouldn't be able to push me away again as I ate her out and she sucked me off.

I admired Lilly's skills at cock sucking. She would take the whole thing into her throat to the base of my cock without as much as a cough and she would twist her head left and right as she would go down and give my knot a kiss each time she went down.

"Fuck Lilly, you're really good at cock sucking…" Lilly just giggled and continued sucking me off. I moved to her clit and I started gently nibbling the very sensitive bean shaped organ. Lilly let out a scream of pleasure and she pulled off my cock and sat on my face and screamed in pleasure as her orgasm took over her body and she shook as she started spasming in pleasure.

I gladly drank down all of her orgasmic fluids before she bowed her head and started heavily panting, trying to catch her breath. "Oh… Fuck… you really… know how… to make… a girl… scream." She panted out in pleasure. I chuckled and said "Your welcome." She smiled and said after she caught her breath "Get on your knees and face fuck me." I smiled and did as she said and I put both hands on the back of her head and I started roughly thrusting into her mouth. Because of the previous stimulation, I didn't have to wait long before I felt myself climbing the mountain. "Ah shit… get ready! I'm gonna cum!" I then fired rope after rope of cum into her waiting mouth and throat and she gladly drank it all down.

When my orgasm was over, I pulled out of her mouth and I pulled her into a kiss and she gladly returned the kiss. I picked her up and I wrapped her legs around my waist, before I laid her down on the bed and I pulled out of the kiss and asked "Where do you want it first?" she rolled over and got on her hands and knees and curled her tail over her back and said "Wherever you want to fuck me first." She said with a seductive wink.

I smiled and I said "Close your eyes. It's a surprise." She giggled and did as I asked and I carefully lined up with her puckered asshole, and I slammed into her extremely tight ass as Lilly let out a scream of pure pleasure. I put both my hands on her hips and I started roughly thrusting into her tight ass. She dropped her head to the bed and let her mouth hang open as she started gasp/screaming in pleasure with each thrust.

I grunted at how tight her ass was and I brought my hand down upon her large jiggling round ass which resounded with a loud _'SMACK'_ and a yip of pleasure from Lilly. "O-oh… fuck… how did you… know I… love having… my ass slapped?" she panted out. I smiled and said "I don't do gentle" she smiled and I threw my weight onto her back, pinning her and establishing my dominance over her. She submitted and pushed back against my thrusting. I leaned down, and I pulled her into a kiss and I forced my knot into her ass with a loud ' _POP'._ Lilly screamed in pleasure into the kiss and she went limp as her orgasm took over her body. I stopped my thrusting and when I felt her anal muscled clenching around my massive tool, I let my orgasm take over me as well and I fired rope after rope of cum into her tight little asshole.

When our orgasms were over,I pulled out of her tight asshole and I looked down at Lilly, and she was heavily panting. I took my weight off her back, and she let out a sigh of relief and popped her back a few times before she caught her breath and said "That was amazing. I love it when a man dominates me. It makes me feel like I've been a bad girl and I must take a huge cock up all my holes as punishment." I smiled and said "well, I would say that, drag racing, taking the loser back to your house, and having him fuck you, would definitely qualify as being a Bad girl." She smiled and said with lust "if I've been a bad girl, then treat me like a bad girl. Big boy."

She then got into the most submissive position I have ever seen. She had her legs spread as far apart as she could, her back was nearly straight up and down with her chest pressed firmly against the bed and her tail was curled up over her back, leaving her most intimate areas exposed for my pleasure.

I moved in position behind her and I slammed into her tight cunt so hard, my knot actually popped in with my first thrust. Lilly screamed in pleasure and I sat there for a few seconds to let her get her breath back. "Fuck me hard Garth. Make me scream like a bitch in heat." She said in a naughty, lustful voice. I grinned and I put one hand on either side of her waist, and I let my instincts take over as I tightened my grip on her, and I started humping her as hard as I could. I let out a low growl every now and then to remind her that I am 'punishing' her for being a bad girl. I leaned down and I started kissing her neck, giving it the occasional love bite.

"YES! FUCK ME GARTH! FUCK YOUR LITTLE BITCH!" she screamed out in pleasure. "Fuck Lilly! Your cunt is so tight!" she closed one eye, and half closed the other with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, making her 'fucked stupid bitch' look, complete.

"GARTH! I'M GETTING CLOSE!" I smiled and said "come on Lilly! cum for me!" she shrieked out in pleasure and her pussy clamped down extremely tight on my cock and I felt her juices squirt out around my knot. I grunted and I fired rope after rope of cum into her orgasming cunt.

When we came down from our orgasms, I pulled out of her, and I rolled her over so she was on her back and I captured her in a passionate kiss and she happily returned it as she wrapped her arms around the back of my neck and I wrapped my arms around her slender waist. She pushed her tongue into my mouth and I returned the gesture. When we pulled out of the kiss, she said "that was amazing. You made me scream like a bitch in heat. I've never been that wet before. You really know the pleasure points in a girl." I chuckled and said "just lucky I guess." She smiled and said "your like a god at sex. I won't be able to walk right for a month."

I laughed and said "I don't do gentle sex." She smiled and said "I can tell." She then kissed me again and said let's get some sleep. But first." She then reached down and grabbed my dick and slid it into her pussy. "Wouldn't want it to get cold." I chuckled and kissed her befor I rolled over and turned off the light.


	20. Heat has powers

_**Humphreys POV**_

I was just about ready to cut my nose off because all I have been able to smell for the last two weeks is the intoxicating scent of female wolves' heat.

Suddenly I heard a loud moan of pleasure come from Candy and Sweets' den. I paused and thought to myself ' _Fucking two lesbians in the middle of their heat? What could be better?! Go for it Humphrey!'_ Is what my dick screamed at my brain. My brain replied ' _you know what, fuck it. I have been smelling the same thing as you for the last two weeks and I am tired of hearing the dick whine about not getting any pussy. I'm gonna go take a nap and let the dick take over for a bit. Good luck.'_

Next thing I knew, I was running as fast as I could towards the lesbians den.

I slowed down about ten feet away from the entrance to their den. I paused and took a deep breath and shuddered as the scents of two different heats mixed together filled my nostrils.

When I walked in, I was greeted with a very sexy sight. Candy and Sweets were in a 69 position and we're hungrily eating each other out. I walked in and said loudly "Hello ladies"

They jumped and quickly got off each other and sat with their tails in between their legs and we're blushing like mad. "Relax girls, I was just wondering if I could help you with your heat. I could provide a permanent relief for the season for you both." I then sat down, my foot and a half long flagpole proudly showing.

The girls quickly looked at each other before they pushed me on my back and Candy sat on my face, her baking folds pressing against my cold nose, making her loudly moan in pleasure.

I wrapped my paws around her thighs, holding her in place as I shot my tongue into her dripping cunt; making her loudly moan in pleasure. Candy moaned out in pleasure "Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh fuuuuuuuck… he's got a golden tongue." Sweets giggled and I pulled away from her dripping cunt and let out a loud groan of pleasure as Sweets sucked my cock into her mouth and started blowing me. I let out a groan of pleasure and then I went back to eating Candy out.

Candy let out a scream of pleasure as I gently bit her clit, pushing her over the edge as her muscles locked up and I gladly drank down her delicious orgasmic juices.

When her orgasm was over, she got off me and moved beside Sweets and said "Come on babe, don't be selfish. I want a turn on him as well." Sweets pulled off me with a loud slurp and said "Just make sure I get some of his cum as well." Candy nodded and they gave each other a quick kiss before Sweets sat on my face and I started eating her out as Candy started blowing me.

I noticed that Candy's blow jobs were a little bit sloppier than Sweets' blow jobs but they felt just as good. I started nipping Sweets obviously over sensitive walls, making her scream in pleasure. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. I had two lesbians on me. One was sitting on my face, the other was lying in between my legs, sucking me off.

"Oh shit… get ready Humphrey! I'm gonna cum!" Sweets screamed out in pleasure. I grinned through a mouthful of delicious pussy before Sweets screamed in pleasure as her orgasm wracked her entire body.

When her orgasm was over, she got off me and moved beside Candy and put her paw on the back of Candy's head and gently pushed her down on me until her lips were touching my knot. Candy was caught off guard by Sweets' actions, but took all of my cock into her throat without so much as a slight cough.

Sweets kept her paw on the back of Candy's head, but let her pull off for a deep breath of air and a passionate kiss. Candy then went back down on me.

"Get ready girls! I'm gonna cum!" Candy quickly pulled off me and they both wrapped a paw around my cock and started jerking me off quickly as they made out.

Seeing this very sexy sight brought my orgasm to the surface and I let out a loud growl of pleasure as I fired the first rope of cum high into the air and it landed across their muzzles, the second shot went just as high and it landed across the top of their heads, part of it landed in their eyes. The third shot landed on their noses, and the fourth and final shot was sort of a flop as it came out of my cock, but didn't make it to the girls and it just started sliding down my cock. The girls noticed this immediately and they quickly licked it up, not letting a single drop escape.

They started cleaning each other of my cum. The very sexy sight of two very horny girls cleaning my cum off each other; kept me quite hard and ready to go.

When they were done, they both looked at me with lust in their eyes. "Who's first?" I asked. Candy quickly said "Me first!" I grinned and she got in a very submissive position. She curled her tail up over her back, her chest pressed to the ground, her back arched sharply, her hind legs spread far apart, allowing me unlimited access to her dripping cunt and puckered asshole. I walked up behind her and I gave her opening a few sloppy licks to further lubricate her opening before I mounted her.

"Fuck me Humphrey. Fuck me hard. Make me scream like a bitch in heat." (pardon the pun) I grinned and said "With pleasure." I then slowly pushed into her. I paused when I was roughly a quarter of the way in. Candy got confused and annoyed and said "I thought you were going to fuck me. If your trying to- HOLY FUCK!" she finished with a scream of pleasure as I suddenly slammed into her dripping cunt.

After Candy caught her breath, she said "That's more like it!" I grinned and I started dominating her. I put one of my paws in between her shoulder blades, holding her down and I pushed two of my paw digits into her asshole. She let out a scream of pleasure as her asshole was stretched slightly.

I pulled my digits out of her asshole because I didn't want her to cum too soon. I took my paw off her back and I leaned down and I started nibbling on her ear, sending her pleasure through the roof. Candy started pushing her plump, round ass back at me. I pulled back from her head, and I brought my paw down onto her ass, a loud _SMACK_ echoing from the cave mixing with the wet slapping sounds our hips made as they connected with each thrust.

Candy gasped in pleasure and said "Yes! Spank me! I've been a bad girl!" I grinned and I brought my paw down on her ample ass again and again. "I'm gonna cum! Give me… Ah… HEALTHY PUPPIES!" she cried out in pleasure.

Hearing these words, brought me closer to my orgasm and I put all my strength into my next few thrusts to try and get my knot into her. When I knotted her, I heard a _POP_ followed by a scream of pure ecstasy as her orgasm took control over her whole body and her muscles tightened up and squeezed my entire cock and knot.

I felt my orgasm coming fast and hard and I tightened my grip on her hips as I felt my cum about to start flying out of my cock.

When our orgasms were over, Candy panted out in pleasure "Holy fuck… you were amazing." I chuckled and said "You weren't too bad yourself." I then dismounted her and I pulled out of her with a loud _POP_ and a moan of pleasure from her. When I pulled out of her, my cum started leaking out of her. I admired my work for a few moments until she turned around and pulled me into a passionate kiss as she threw her tongue into my mouth. I was caught off guard by her move, but I quickly returned the kiss with just as much passion.

When we pulled out of the kiss, I turned to Sweets and said "Your turn." she giggled and said "When you cum, I want you to fire some of your big load all over my ass so Candy can have some more of your cum to taste while you tear her a new asshole." I nodded and she turned around and lifted her tail and shook her ass side to side and said in a seductive voice "Come get some, BIG boy."

I grinned and mounted her and started anxiously poking around, trying to find her entrance. The first try went to the north, slightly penetrating her asshole. Second try went to the west, third try went to the east. On the fourth try, I hit pay dirt as she let out a loud moan of pleasure.

I smiled and I slowly pushed forward until I suddenly came to a resistance just inside her. "Are you a virgin Sweets?" Sweets blushed and said "this is the first time I've ever had someone mount me. All the guys usually tire themselves out with Candy, so I don't get to have a turn on a dick and the guy is usually gone before we wake up the next morning." she finished with a bit of sadness in her voice. I leaned down and I licked her behind her left ear and said "Don't worry. I'm here to stay and make sure both girls get an equal amount of fun."

Candy walked up and said "Hold on a moment Humphrey… why didn't you ever say anything to me about this Sweets?" I dismounted her and Sweets sniffed and said "I was afraid that I would come across as needy and push the guy away." Candy pulled Sweets into a hug and said "Sweets, you're my wife. Your happiness is just as important as mine and I am pretty sure that no guy would say no to having a go on you. With how good of a tongue you have, I'm surprised that they don't pick you first. I'm actually jealous of your body. It's got a more hourglass figure to it and your ass is way bigger and rounder than mine. Remember Sweets, we are soulmates and nothing can change that." They then shared a kiss with each other before I piped up and said "Sweets, I can tell you for certain that no guy would say no to mating with two girls in one night." I then gave her a kiss and I wiped her tears away and Sweets sniffed and said in a slightly happier voice "I love you both." Candy and I smiled and said in unison "We love you too Sweets."

After sharing a group hug for a few minutes, Sweets pulled away and said "I'm ready Humphrey. It's my first time. Be gentle… at first." She ended in a lust filled voice.

I smiled and gently nosed her tail to the side and I gave her opening a few wet, sloppy licks, getting her lubed up before I pushed a paw digit into her opening and started slowly moving it around, quickly getting her aroused again and I pulled my paw digit out and Sweets said "let me clean it." she then sucked my digit into her mouth and started liking it, cleaning it of the juices on it. When she released my paw, I mounted her and slowly pushed in and I nodded to Candy. "Sweets, this is going to hurt a little but it will go away quickly and will be the best thing you have ever felt." Sweets nodded and they embraced each other in a kiss and I pushed forward, popping her cherry. Sweets gasped in pain and I just held still and I started gently licking the back of her neck, trying to ease the pain.

When she nodded and said "be gentle." I continued to push forwards until I came across a weaker barrier that I easily pushed through and I kept going until I bottomed out in her. "Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh fuuuuuuuck… it's so big." Sweets moaned out in pleasure. I groaned out "So tight." I then slowly pulled out and pushed back in, slowly building up a rhythm of Fucking Sweets virgin pussy.

"F-Faster harder!" I grinned and tightened my grip on her waist and I gently bit her neck as I let my instincts take over and her gentle moans of pleasure slowly turned into screams of ecstasy.

"Fill me up Humphrey! Knot me and Fucking fill me up!" due to how tight her virgin cunt was, I didn't last very long and I slammed into her as hard as I could, trying to knot her.

Suddenly I felt a sudden lurch forward followed by a scream of pleasure from Sweets. I growled in pleasure as I felt my orgasm about to hit like a freight train coming in at mach 4. "Get ready Sweets! I'm gonna fill you up with my cum!" Sweets replied "I'm gonna- AAAAHHHHHHH!" she was cut short because her orgasm suddenly hit with full force.

The feeling of her tight virgin walls clamping down on me was enough to push me over the edged and I screwed my eyes shut tight and I threw my weight on her back and I gently bit her on her scruff. Giving her a love mark. The bite wasn't so strong that it drew blood, but it also wasn't so weak that she didn't feel it. There would be a small mark on the back of her neck for a little while but it would go away quickly.

When our orgasms were over, I dismounted her and I brought us into the tying position, making Sweets moan in pleasure as my tool twisted around inside her.

"How do you feel Sweets? Did I give you a good first time?" I asked her. She replied as she caught her breath "That was amazing! Don't pull your knot out of me… please. It makes me feel so full and happy." I looked over at Candy and asked "Is that okay with you?" She giggled and nodded saying "it's her first time. Every girl should get to let the knot go down on its own before the tie is broken; on her first time."

Sweets then said "Come give me a kiss babe." Candy happily trotted over and pulled her into a passionate kiss while I tried to gently guide her to lie down so we could rest. The girls quickly picked up on it and laid down together without breaking their kiss. When they pulled out of the kiss, Candy crawled over to me and said "Thank you Humphrey… for everything you've done. Any other guy that walked in on a sight like what you saw, would have just walked in and mounted us without giving us an opportunity to choose. And on top of that, you did as we asked and you made Sweets' first time having real sex nothing short of amazing. Thank you so much Humphrey."

Before I could respond, she pulled me into a passionate kiss and she pushed her tongue into my mouth and I quickly returned the gesture.

After roughly 20 minutes, I gave a gentle tug on the knot and heard a _POP_ sound followed by a moan of pleasure from Sweets. I turned around and admired my work for a moment before she turned around to face me and I made the first move and pulled her into a kiss and I pushed my tongue into her mouth. She gladly returned the motion and we continued to make out for a few minutes before we pulled out of the kiss and caught our breath.

Candy then said as Sweets lied down on her back with her legs spread, the cream pie I put in her, was slowly leaking out, "Fuck my ass while I eat that giant cream pie out of my wife's pussy." She then bent down and started practically making out with Sweets' pussy.

I moved behind her and nosed her tail to the side and I could tell that she had already lubed her tail hole for me because around it was wet. I smiled and mounted her and I reached down and guided my tip to her tail hole. I slowly pushed in until my entire tip was in. I then took my hand off my cock and placed it on her ass as I pushed the rest of my length into her.

When my knot pressed against her asshole, I grinned and started using my whole body to fuck her by rocking back and forth as I thrusted into her.

Candy let out a loud moan of pleasure as she pulled away from the cream pie to catch her breath. "Spank me! I've been a bad girl!" I grinned and I quickly brought my paw down on her jiggling ass, making it really start to jiggle.

Candy threw her head back and cried out my name in pure ecstasy "Humphrey! Your so big! Knot me! Split me in half if you need to! Fill my ass with your Fucking amazing cum!" I growled in pleasure and I put my paws in between her shoulder blades and I pushed her chest to the ground.

Candy cried out in pleasure before she pulled Sweets pussy to her face and buried her muzzle into her cunt and started furiously eating Sweets out as I let my instincts take over.

I moved one paw to under Candy's belly and I grabbed one of her swollen, stiff nipples and started gently tugging on it as I heard her scream in pleasure into Sweets sweet pussy (LOL)

"Fuck! Get ready to get split in half Candy! I'm gonna cum!" I then focused all my strength to my hips as I slammed into her as hard as I could. With a loud _POP_ and a deafening howl of pleasure from Candy, I knotted her tight ass and I let my orgasm take over and I pumped her ass full of cum as she soaked my balls with her orgasmic juices.

When our orgasms were over, I Dismounted her and I brought us into the tying position. I started to lie down and Candy quickly followed suit. I chuckled and said "you've got such a beautiful ass Candy. It's so tight and warm." She giggled and said "Thank you. You've got a monstrous size cock that's so thick and it fires a giant load." "Thanks."

After 20 minutes, I pulled out of her ass with a fairly loud _POP_ and a moan of pleasure from Candy. I turned around and gave Candy a kiss before I walked over to Sweets, who quickly turned around and lifted her tail and bent over "Fuck me in my little virgin asshole. Fuck me hard!"

I grinned and mounted her and I slowly pushed into her tail hole. Sweets let out a load moan of pleasure as my knot made contact with her asshole. I leaned down and said "How does it feel to have a giant cock up your ass?" "It Fucking feels amazing. Now let's see how fast you can make me cum."

I brought my paw down hard on her ample ass, making her loudly gasp in surprise and pleasure and I said "I'm going to punish you for being such a naughty girl. I'm going to Spank you while I fuck your little virgin ass." Before she could reply, I started roughly thrusting into her tight ass, making her loudly gasp in pleasure. Her large round ass was already jiggling and I make it jiggle even more when I gave it a good slap. "Fuck yes Humphrey!" I continued to slap her ass as I fucked her as hard as I could.

"Candy!" Sweets screamed in pleasure. I stopped my thrusting and said "What?" "Under me" I looked down and saw Candy's lower end sticking out. I inhaled sharply when I suddenly felt a tongue run across my balls sack. I went back to my thrusting as Candy continued to work her tongue on both Sweets and I.

Due to the addition of Candy's tongue on Sweets and I, was quickly brought to my orgasm as was Sweets. I let out a loud growl and I roughly forced my knot into her asshole with a very loud _POP_ and a deafening scream of pure ecstasy from Candy as I let fly my orgasm as did Sweets.

When our orgasms were over, I brought us into the tying position and lied down "Girls, as much as I would love to continue to fuck your brains out, my core is on fire and I am pretty sure my balls are empty as well." Candy and Sweets nodded and Candy said "Stay with us for the rest of mating season and we can promise you, you WON'T have to look far for a meal of pussy or for a blow job or a good fucking." she finished with a wink and a giggle.

I quickly nodded my head and said "I would be honored to help you two out in any way possible any time." both the girls squealed in joy and Sweets pulled herself off my knot with a loud _POP_ and rolled me over and both girls crawled up on either side of me and started quickly licking and kissing my face. I quickly returned it and soon, Sweets fell asleep beside me and I looked over at Candy and said "Let's get some sleep. Love you." Candy nodded and said "Love you too Humphrey." Sweets said sleepily "Love you both." we both quietly laughed and said "we love you too."

I then gently pulled Sweets up a little higher and rolled her over onto her belly and I did the same and I kissed her cheek, making her smile in her sleep. Candy moved up beside me and I gave her a kiss on the cheek as well. We then fell asleep.

Little did I know, but new life began growing inside both girls.

 **There you go folks. Also, if your your a fan of Porcupain, he's having some trouble with loading stuff in his DocX, so that's why he hasn't updated in quite a while.**


	21. Burning desires

HUMPHREY'S POV

It was my first time back in Jasper after leaving ten years ago to open up my own blacksmithing shop. When I left, I was a skinny little thing. I weighed roughly 150 pounds. Now I weighed in at easily 200 pounds. I had put on a lot of muscle from being a blacksmith. Swinging a ten pound hammer all day, will help build up some good muscles. I obviously also went to the gym so I wouldn't wind up with little chicken legs. I made sure that I had a well-balanced frame.

I was moving back to Jasper because of one wolf and one wolf only. My childhood and adolescent crush… Kate Winchester. I recently saw on the news that she had experienced a burglary on her house, so I wanted to check on her to make sure she was ok. I was obviously bringing a special gift for her. My finest knife I have ever made. It was made out of pure titanium with a heart etched into the blade. It was sharp enough to shave with.

I pulled up to her house and I got out of my truck and knocked on her door. After a few seconds, the door opened, and a beautiful female wolf with golden fur opened the door. I took my hat off and said "Kate Winchester?" she nodded her head and said "That's me. Who are you?" I gave her my signature smile and she looked at me with wide eyes "Humphrey Stevens? Is that really you?!" I said "That's my name, don't wear it out." She gasped and pulled me into a hug which I gladly returned and said "It's great to see you too Kate."

When we pulled out of the hug, she opened the door more and said "Come on in, it's freezing out here." I walked in and took my boots and coat off and hung them up on the coat rack. "Would you like a drink?" I nodded and said "A drink right now would be awesome. Thank you Kate." She came back with two wine glasses and a bottle of Pinot Griot. She handed me a glass and set the other on the coffee table and she sat down on the couch beside me.

"So tell me. Why after ten years, do you decide to move back here?" she asked as she poured some wine. I tensed up and said "I got homesick. I missed Jasper." I said quickly. She nodded and we began a steady conversation about how we have been over the past ten years.

She stood up and said "Hang on a second. I need to put some wood in the fireplace." She put a piece in, but accidentally burnt her hand on the hot metal. She let out a loud yelp and jumped back from the fireplace.

I quickly set my wine glass down and ran over to her and closed the fireplace door. "What happened Kate?!" I asked with concern in my voice. She replied through gritted teeth "I burned my hand on the hot metal." "Let me see. That has happened to me a few times." I took her paw in my hand and looked at the burn.

"Wait here. I'll be back in a moment." I said before I ran out to my truck and grabbed the first aid kit. I walked back in and sat down beside Kate and I opened the kit and took out the chemical ice pack and popped the little pouch and shook the bag for a few seconds before I put it on her burn. "The cold, will help numb the area so I can do the rest without causing you much pain." After five or so minutes, I took the ice pack off and grabbed my gauze and I rubbed some of it over the blister that had already begun to form. Kate seethed and I said "Sorry Kate. Blacksmiths hands. I've burned the nerves so many times, that I don't feel them anymore." She nodded and I grabbed the bandage and I said "This is going to hurt Kate. I always hate this part." She nodded and took a deep breath. I started to wrap the bandage around her palm four times, giving it a good layer, so she couldn't scratch at it. I took the scissors and cut the bandage and grabbed the medical tape and cut a strip off and put half of it on the back of her hand, and the other half on the bandage. I then took a safety pin and carefully put that through the bandage.

"How's that Kate? Can you move your fingers?" she wiggled her fingers and said "yep." I nodded and packed up the kit. "Thank you Humphrey." She then gave me a kiss on the cheek. I felt my cheeks go red. I turned to her and said "Kate, the real reason I am moving back to jasper, is because I miss… you. I had a crush on you all through school, but I never had the courage to ask you out."

She blushed and put a paw on my cheek and pulled me into a kiss. I was shocked, but I quickly returned it and soon, her tongue brushed against my lips. I quickly opened my mouth and as her tongue came into my mouth, I retaliated with my own tongue. I placed my paws on her waist as she wrapped her paws around my neck. She started softly moaning into the kiss as I gently ran a claw up her spine, making her fur stand on end.

When we pulled out of the kiss, she said "I love you too Humphrey. Let's continue this in my room." She then took my paw in hers and led me to her room. I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to her bed and laid her down and I immediately reconnected with her in the kiss.

I slid my hands to the bottom of her shirt and I pulled it off, revealing her beautiful large perky breasts hidden behind an innocent looking pink bra. I smiled and removed her bra and I gave the beautiful golden lumps of heaven a good strong squeeze, making her loudly moan. "Humphrey… I've been saving myself for you for the past 10 years. I've never been with another wolf. I want you to be my first and only lover." I smiled and said "I've also been saving myself for you Kate." I then pulled out the knife. "Here Kate… It's my finest knife I've ever made. I engraved a heart into it. My heart."

She looked at the knife and said "It's Beautiful Humphrey! I love it!" She then gently set it down on her night stand and pulled my shirt off, revealing my very well built body. I rolled us over so she was on top and she dove right for my pants. She pulled those off along with my boxers, revealing my foot and a half long cock that was four inches thick.

She blushed heavily and wrapped her good paw around it, and said with awe in her voice "This monstrous beast is supposed go inside me?!" I blushed and said "Only if you want it to Kate." She giggled and gave the tip a gentle kiss before she opened her mouth as wide as she could and started to slowly take my cock into her mouth. I fell back on the bed limp with my tongue hanging out of my mouth in pleasure. When my cock hit the back of her throat, I looked at her and she pulled off and took a quick breath before she went back down on me, this time when I hit her throat, she didn't stop. She didn't stop until her soft lips were kiss in my knot.

I was breathless from the pleasure of Kate's throat constricting around my cock and I started rapidly panting when Kate placed her paw on my ball sack and started massaging it as she went up and down on me. "Ka-Kate… you feel so good." I moaned out in pleasure. She pulled off me and took a deep breath and replied "Thanks. I'm glad you're enjoying it." She giggled and went back down on me. I placed a paw on the back of her head, not to hold her down, but just to enjoy the feel of her soft hair and gently guide her along.

She looked up at me as she sucked me off and I smiled down at her and said lovingly "You are amazing Kate. More amazing than I ever could have imagined. Your absolutely perfect." She giggled as best as she could with my dick in her mouth, sending pleasurable vibrations through my cock.

I let out a low growl of pleasure and said shortly after "Kate… Get ready. Ah shit… I'm gonna cum!" not a second after I finished my warning, the first rope of cum shot out into her throat. She coughed and quickly pulled off my dick as the second shot came out and landed on her chest. The third shot came out with so much force and speed, that it landed on the back of her head and dripped down onto her back and a little of it slowly ran down her ass crack. The fourth shot draped itself along her muzzle and a little bit of it got in her eye. The fifth shot hit her in between the eyes and the sixth shot sputtered out and sorta ran down the side of my dick.

When my orgasm was over, I opened my eyes and saw Kate covered in my cum. She opened one eye and started quickly cleaning herself of my cum. She went straight for the stuff running down the side of my cock before she moved on to what was on her body.

She greedily licked it up and when she got most of it, she quickly pulled her pants and panties off and sat on my chest with her legs spread open so I could see her virgin slit, she slowly opened her mouth, I saw my cum stretching in her mouth as some of it dripped down on her chest. She then closed her mouth and swallowed, making sure she emphasized that noise before she opened her mouth to reveal an even sexier sight to me… nothing.

My stomach did a flip when I saw this. Knowing that she had swallowed my cum, kept me hard and ready to go. "Now it's time for me to return the pleasure." I said seductively before I pulled her up to my mouth, her slit dripping juices on my face. "Hang on." she then quickly turned around and sat on my face, pressing her slit against my nose, forcing the heavenly scent of her pussy into my brain. I quickly shot my tongue into her virgin hole and could tell that by how wet she was, that she rarely pleasured herself.

I wrapped an arm around each of her thighs, holding her in place as I ate her out. She let out a loud moan of pleasure and leaned back, forcing my tongue deeper in her. "Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh fuuuuuuuck… So good." she moaned out in pleasure.

I grinned through a mouthful of delicious pussy as Kate moaned out in pleasure. I moved to her clit and started suckling and nibbling on her sensitive bean shaped object, making her squeal in pleasure as I worked her love button.

"Fuck! That feels Fucking amazing Humphrey!" She screamed in pleasure. I surprised her and she squeaked in surprise and pleasure as I slipped a finger into her tight virgin asshole. "Humphrey! That's my…" "Your ass. I know."

I then gave her round ass a few gentle love bites. Kate squeaked and said "That feels so weird, yet so good." she wrapped her tail around my head and I returned to her sweet pussy.

"Humphrey! I'm almost there!" I grinned and not a second later, she cried out in pleasure as she sprayed my face with her delicious orgasmic juices and I gladly drank them all down.

When her orgasm was over, she got off my face, and laid down on top of me and pulled me into a kiss which I gladly returned with just as much passion.

I rolled us over so I was on top and I placed my paws on her waist. " I'm ready Humphrey. Make me yours. Give me all of your massive cock." I lined my cock up with her virgin slit and slowly pushed in until I hit a resistance. "Do it. Take my virginity Humphrey. Make me yours." I pulled her into a kiss as she wrapped her legs around my waist, her tail around my left leg, and her arms around my neck. I thrusted past her barrier and she screamed in pain into the kiss.

I quickly pulled out of her and pulled out of the kiss and she had tears in her eyes. I looked at my cock and saw that it had blood on it. "Are you okay Kate? If you want to stop and try again later, I understand." she sniffed and said "No. Just put it back in me and don't stop until your knot is pressing against me. I want it all." I nodded and slowly re-entered her. When I was nearly a foot in, I came to another resistance. "Should I stop or keep going Kate?" she took a few breaths before she said "Keep going. Punch through my womb if you have to. Just cram every last inch of your monstrous dick into me."

I pulled back a little bit before quickly pushed forward, making her gasp. I stopped and asked "Are you okay?" she kissed me and said "it hurt a little bit, but it's starting to feel good now. Keep going." when I felt my knot hit her lips, we pressed our foreheads together and I said "We are mates for life now. I love you. I love you so much." she replied "I love you too. I love you so much."

I slowly pulled out until only my tip was just barely in her. I slowly pushed back in, Kate letting out a soft moan of pleasure the whole time. "So big." "So tight." "I love you Kate." "I love you too Humphrey."

I leaned down and started nipping and kissing her neck while whispering words of love into her ear. She moaned in pleasure and flexed her claws into my back. I built up a steady slow, gentle rhythm of making love to her, to the woman of my dreams.

I could feel her every muscle flex and relax as I slowly thrusted into her. "Humphrey… cum in me… knot me… please." I kissed her before I replied "As you wish my love." I moved my hands to her shoulder blades and pulled her closer to me as I made out with her.

I could feel my orgasm brewing in my balls and I gave my arm a quick, sharp bite, making my orgasm disappear like steam in the wind. I started slowly building up speed and strength in my thrusts as I knew my orgasm would be back soon.

"Kate I'm gonna cum soon!" her moans started getting louder and louder in octave with each moan until they were as loud and high pitched as she could. She started bucking her hips up to meet mine. I let out a low growl as I let my instincts take over and I started roughly thrusting into her, desperately trying to knot her.

I felt my orgasm coming back fast and hard and I thought to myself 'it's now or never.' I gritted my teeth as I could feel Kate's pussy rapidly clenching and releasing my cock, until with a sudden scream of ecstasy from Kate and a roar of pleasure from me, my knot expanded her opening to the max just as my orgasm hit like a freight train coming in at mach 5.

Kate and I hit our orgasms at the same time and I filled her womb with my cum as she soaked my cock with her orgasmic juices. When our orgasms ended, we pulled each other into a kiss and we started rolling around on her large bed. I ran my hands up and down her back, leaving no spot on her back untouched.

When we pulled out of the kiss, Kate took a deep breath and said "That was amazing! You were amazing Humphrey!" I chuckled and said "I can say the same for you Kate." She smiled and said "I love you Humphrey Stevens. I love you so much." I kissed her and replied "I love you too Katelyn Winchester. I love you so much. But not as much as I will love you tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that. My love for you will never stop growing until the day comes that I will draw my last breath and kiss your beautiful lips for the last time."

She had tears in her eyes and said "That was beautiful Humphrey." "but not as beautiful as you are Kate." She giggled and said "Shut up and kiss me you cheese ball." I happily complied and I gave gave a gentle tug on the knot. I slid out of her slowly with with a moan of pleasure coming from both of us.

Kate unwrapped herself from me and I got off her and she got on her hands and knees, her tail to the side. I admired the cream pie coming out of her pussy for a few moments before she said "If your done day dreaming, and you feel up to it, I want you to give my asshole a rough fucking. You've given me the gentle treatment for the c first round, but now I want it rough and up my ass."

I stared wide eyed at her puckered asshole and what she did next, gave me a nose bleed. She reached in between her legs, got a bunch of our mixed fluids on her fingers, and started sucking on them. Not only was she eating my cum, but she was eating her own cum! My cock quickly got hard and started throbbing, begging for me to fuck Kate's brains out.

I moved behind her and I pushed into her cunt, just to get some lube on it before I pulled out and slowly pushed into her tight ass. When I was all the way in, I asked her "How does it feel?" Kate replied with a moan of pleasure and I chuckled and said "I'll take that as it feels good." I then put my paws in between her shoulder blades and I pushed her chest to the bed, giving me full control over her. I pulled back and started ruthlessly thrusting into her tight ass.

Kate threw her head back and let out a very loud moan of pleasure. "Spank me!" I didn't know if if I could actually bring myself to law paws on the woman woman love, but she wanted it, so I brought my left paw back and brought it down on her ass. "Yes!" Kate yelped in pleasure. I actually found myself enjoying the feeling of having control over Kate, and I brought my paw down harder on her ass. "Fuck yes! That Fucking feels amazing!"

I brought my paw down on her ass hard and said with authority "There is no reason to use that language! I'm going to punish you hard!" I then picked her up and started dropping her on my cock and she started screaming in pleasure.

I started nipping and kissing her neck as she tilted her head to the side, exposing her sensitive neck. I slipped two fingers into her dripping cunt, making her noise level increase by twice as much.

I set her back down on the bed , but I never pulled out of her tight ass. I lifted her ass up, so I wouldn't find it so akward to fuck her. She stood up on her knees and and I moved one hand to her tits and started fondling them, as I moved the other to her pussy, gently rubbing and massaging it. Then I turned the power notch up to ten then ripped it off. I threw all my weight onto her back and and she put her paws out to stop herself and spread her back legs apart mor, to accommodate my extra weight.

"Humphrey! I'm gonna cum!" I let out a growl and said "Same here. Let's cum together. Cum on Kate! Come with me!" I said, purposely miss pronouncing the words, knowing how much Kate loved wordplay.

I could feel her anal muscles flexing and relaxing, so, timing my thrust just right so I was able to knot her. I let out a loud growl as I put all my strength into this next thrust. Kate screamed in pleasure as my knot stretched her ass to the max. Then she clamped down on me and soaked my balls with her cum. I growled and gently bit her neck as I pumped her ass full of my cum.

When our orgasms came to a close, I released my grip on her neck and started gently caressing her neck. "Humphrey… that was amazing." I smiled and as she tried her head to look at me, I pulled her into a kiss and she gladly returned it.

When we pulled out of the kiss, Kate said "When you pull out out of me, I am going to give you a sight you will never forget." I chuckled and kissed her and said "I can't wait."

After making out for 20 minutes, I pulled out of her ass and she moaned out in pleasure before she rolled us over so she was on top, and she went down to my balls. At first, she didn't do anything. I looked down at her, and she smiled mischievously at me before I went limp as she started licking my balls of her own cum while jerking me off. I was at a loss for words from the pleasure.

Then Kate stopped, I looked down at her, and she giggled and got above my cock and slowly lowered herself down on my cock. When she bottomed out, she said to me "tell me when your close." I nodded and she began to roughly ride me. I started fondling her beautiful tits as she rode me. I wrapped an arm around her neck, and I pulled her down to me and caught her in a kiss. She returned it and I took this as my only opportunity to try this. In one motion, I picked her up in my arms, threw my weight against the wall, and continued to fuck her like that.

She gasped in my a surprise, but didn't reject what I did. I felt her wrap her legs around my waist, and her arms around the back of my neck. I pulled her back into the kiss and she threw her tongue back into my mouth arms I did the same.

"Get ready Kate." "stop and let me down." I was confused, but let her down, and she got on her hands and knees and shook her ass at me. I picked up on what she wanted. She wanted me to cum all over her ass. I started quickly jerking off while fingerings her pussy. I growled and fired seven thick ropes of cum all over her pussy, asshole, ass, and lower back.

When I opened my eyes, I saw an image that I won't forget as long as I live. She was sitting on her calves, my cum was slowly dripping down her ass crack, she had two fingers in her mouth, and was slowly sucking on them with one eye closed. I just couldn't take my eyes off the sexy sight in front of me. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmm. A little salty, but I don't mind. I like it. I find the taste of your cum… exciting." she said happily.

I must have been drooling because she turned around and closed my mouth. She then whispered into my ear seductively "Take a picture with your phone… I want to see how I look with your cum on my ass and back." I quickly nodded and fished my phone out of my pants on the floor and opened the camera app. She got back in the same position and I quickly snapped a photo.

Save to mental Spank bank for future use. I thought to myself before I passed the phone to Kate so she could see. She giggled and said "I think that it makes me look like I'm a naughty girl." I chuckled and kissed her before I said "look closely at your ass in the picture. Tell me what you see." she looked closer and sure enough, you could just see my teeth marks on her butt. "Well I can't tell you to bite me because I know you will." she teased. "Only when we're fooling around and it will be gentle." I replied.

She giggled giggled and asked me "do you want to go for a shower and then get some sleep, or do you want want me to keep your cum on me and get some sleep?" I smiled and laid her down on her side and laid down on my side as well before she grabbed my dick and slid it into her cunt. "Don't want him to get cold." I chuckled and grabbed the blanket and pulled it over us before she turned off her lamp.

We then quickly fell asleep. My cum stil, on her back, my dick in her pussy, our arms and tails wrapped around each other, with new life beginning to grow in Kates womb.


	22. trapped in heat

_**LILLY'S POV**_

My paw was caught in a human trap, I was in heat, and I didn't know where I was. Things couldn't have been worse for me. I knew I couldn't struggle against the trap because it would just cut into my skin more, and it was already raw, and the trap was cutting in deeper into my skin. The more I struggled against the trap, the tighter it got around my paw and cut me. It hurt like all hell. The burning feeling deep in my crotch had nothing on how much pain my ankle was in.

Suddenly, I smelled something in the wind. I crouched down as low as I could, trying to push myself into the bushes I had been stuck in for the past two days. My white fur wasn't helping me camouflage in, but I closed my eyes and hoped for the best. The smell grew stronger and stronger by the second. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks and I hoped to god I was wrong in my assumption that it was a hunter coming for me.

"hey there beautiful." I heard, a deep, yet comforting voice say. I opened my eyes and a large, very muscular wolf with reddish brown fur and sparkling green eyes was standing above me. I tried to turn and run like I normally do, but I forgot my paw was trapped, and I hit the ground and I yelped loudly in pain as the trap cut in deeper into my sore skin. "Hey relax, I'm here to help you get free. My name is Garth. I'm from the eastern pack." I took a few quick, deep breaths, and said "My name is Lilly. I'm from the western pack."

He nodded and said "It's nice to meet you Lilly. Now I need you to listen to me carefully. I'll walk you through it step by step." I nodded and he said "First, I want you to carefully lay down on your back, with your trapped paw as close to the ground as possible without actually touching the ground." I nodded and did as he asked, I blushed when I felt the cool air, hit my sore nipples, and I instinctively brought my tail to in between my legs, covering my private area.

"Now I want you to relax as much as you can." I nodded and thought of things that made me calm, and happy. "Now, this part is going to hurt no matter what I do. So brace yourself. I am going to have to get my claw in there and cut the wire. I'm not going to lie to you, it's going to hurt like all hell." I nodded and took a breath while I continued to think happy thoughts.

After Garth dug his claw around in my sore skin for what felt like hours, I heard a snap noise followed by his claw coming out of my ankle with what he called wire.

"And we are Done! Are you able to wiggle all your toes Lilly?" I rolled back onto my belly and sat up before I lifted my paw and carefully wiggled each toe one at a time. They all moved okay, "I think they are all fine." He nodded and smiled a little and said "We should get some water on that. It will help clean it out until a pack healer, can get a good look at it." I nodded, and as soon as my paw touched the ground I yelped in pain and sat down and said "I can't walk. It hurts too much." He nodded and moved beside me and said, "then lean what little weight you have against me and I will help you to the river."

I blushed at his comment, but did as he suggested and after walking for probably twenty minutes while talking, we reached a river and he said "Okay, put your paw in slowly." I did as he said and I gritted my teeth as it stung initially as the cold water made contact with the sore skin, but I slowly relaxed as it began to feel nice, and I leaned down and took a very much needed drink of water.

I didn't realize it, but my butt was sticking up in the air and my tail was up as well, leaving my girl parts open and exposed.

I shot right up when I suddenly felt a rough tongue drag itself across my virgin slit, a soft moan Eminating from me. Another one followed as a second lick happened. I let out a squeaky moan before turning around and looking at Garth suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he started babbling about how he didn't know what came over him.

I shushed him with a kiss and the heat must have been taking control of me because I said "It's okay… you saved my life. And you've been treating me like a queen. You deserve a meal." I said before I turned around. He nosed my tail to the side before he pressed his cold, wet nose against my baking folds and took took a deep breath of my arousal.

He took another few licks before he said "Let's take this to my den." I nodded and I tried to walk, but he lifted me onto his back and took off in a full blown sprint. I hung onto his fur for dear life as he continued to run for another five minutes, before we got to a rather large den and I gently got off his back and he said "before we continue with our little fun, we should have someone send word to your pack that you're okay."

I quickly replied "No! If they find out I'm here, then we won't be able to have any fun." I then pressed my butt high into the air, and moved my tail aside and looked back at him with the most seductive face I could. "Do you really not want to tap this big, juicy, round, jiggling, smooth, soft, huggable, bouncy ass?" I asked lustfully. To entice him even more, I gave my ass a good shake from side to side with each word. To make it even more enticing, I made sure that my ass really bounced when I said "'ass'".

He gulped nervously before he stuck his tongue out and drug it heavily along my slit. I closed my eyes and let out a soft moan of pleasure. As he continued to lick my slit, I could feel all the rational thoughts I had, dissappear. I could feel those be replaced with the need to be mounted and fucked like the bitch in heat I am.

He pulled away, and I looked back at him with want and confusion and he said "Sit on my face, it will take the weight off your paw." I giggled and said "So thoughtful." Before he laid down and I pressed my folds against his muzzle.

He quickly returned to eating me out. I opened my eyes and I blushed heavily as I laid eyes on Garth's dick. "Oh my…"

His dick was rapidly sliding out of its sheathe and when it was out in all its eleven inch glory, I blushed bright red and I gently brushed it with my paw. He pulled away from me and gasped and asked "You like what you see?" I replied "That is supposed to go inside me!?" he blushed and said "Only if you want it to."

I giggled and wrapped my good paw around it and started gently stroking him off. He groaned in pleasure before he went back to eating me out while I gave my first paw job. I moaned out in pleasure and I looked around for something to stuff in my mouth to keep others from hearing and I laid eyes on his large dick and I quickly sucked it in my mouth, making him loudly groan in pleasure into my crotch, in turn making me moan on his tool as I bobbed my head up and down while gently sucking on his cock.

I could feel a pressure building up in my loins it felt like I needed to pee, but different. Much more pleasureful. "Garth… I feel something… like a pressure building in my crotch." I panted out. This seemed to only make him push harder and my tail and whole body locked right up as he moved to my little nub and started gently nipping, pulling and sucking on it, making my pleasure explode through the roof.

I felt something coming fast and hard inside me, but I didn't know what it was. I tried to warn him, but all that came out was a scream of pleasure as I sprayed his face with my liquids.

My head was spinning and my vision was fuzzy and I was panting heavily, trying to catch my breath. "What… what was that?" I panted out.

I carefully got off his face and he said as he licked his muzzle "that was an orgasm." I replied "Make it happen again please! It felt SO good." He chuckled and said as he lightly stroked his rod "I think it's only fair that you make me have an orgasm too." I nodded and took a position between his legs and laid down and said "Guide me along if you want." He nodded and I licked his balls for about thirty seconds before I pressed my tongue to his shafts and slowly drug it up to the tip.

He softly groaned in pleasure before I took his tip in my mouth. He groaned in pleasure and put his paw on the back of my head and slowly pushed down on me. I went with it, and I wanted to take all of it. When I felt his rod hit the back of my throat, I put a paw on his belly, telling him I didn't want anymore.

I opened my eyes and saw I still had five inches to go. I pulled off him and took a deep breath and I went back down on him. This time, when he hit the back of my throat, I forced myself down on him, taking the rest of his meat. I looked up at him and he had his eyes closed in pleasure with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, panting. I started bobbing my head on him and he loudly moaned my name.

I took this as it felt good to him and I kept on going, pulling off him every now and then to breathe. "Lilly get ready!" I pulled off him and asked "For what?" "For my orgasm." I nodded and I focused all my attention on his tip and he groaned out loudly and I jumped as a thick white rope shot out of his rod and into my mouth. I pulled off him as six more ropes shot out. The second one landed on my muzzle, the third landed across my right eye, the fourth went so high, it landed on the top of of my head. The fifth land on the fur covering my left eye, the fifth went in my mouth, the sixth and seventh sputtered out and started running down his rod.

I opened my left eye because it didn't have any of this white, warm, sticky stuff on it. I wiped my right eye and the rest of my face, and I licked what I had off my paw and I found the taste to be a little salty, but I swallowed it down because Garth swallowed my liquids, so I wanted to do what he did.

I found the taste to actually be quite delicious in fact.

The burn in my loins was torturing me. I had to be fucked silly NOW! I turned around and presented my holes to Garth and I said "Fuck me! Make me your little bitch!" he mounted me, and I spread my back legs out farther to accommodate the extra weight and he started anxiously poking around, trying to find my entrance. He found his mark and pushed in. He came to a barrier just inside me and stopped. I nodded to him and he pushed through it. I yelped in pain and he stopped and said "Tell me when the pain passes." I nodded and he started gently nibbling my ear while running his paws along along my belly, feeling my stiff nipples and my swollen teats were so swollen, they almost resembled breasts.

After a few minutes, I licked his cheek and said "Be gentle please… at first." I ended in a naughty voice. Secretly, I didn't want the gentle treatment. I wanted him to fuck me silly. The sharp sting of his paw making contact with my ass, told me it wasn't going to be gentle. "I don't do gentle." I grinned and he pushed the rest of his rod into me. When he came came to my cervix, he didn't stop and pushed through it as if it wasn't even there. My eyes went wide as he pushed into my womb. When his knot hit my folds, he sat there for a minute and I got impatient and I pushed back on him and said "are you just going to sit there or are you going to-FUCK!" I finished as he gave my ass another slap and he put his paws in between my shoulder blades and shoved me me to the ground, but kept my ass in the air. He pulled out out of me to the until only the tip was just barely in me. He slammed back into me and I gasped and said "Fuck me like an ALPHA!"

I looked back at him and the look on his face was not a happy one. He flexed his claws against my skin a few times and said with authority "I AM an ALPHA! And I will fuck you as I see fit!"

He then started roughly thrusting into me, making me scream in pleasure. Because this experience was unlike anything else I had ever felt before, I was quickly climbing the mountain to another blissful orgasm. "Garth! I'm gonna cum!" He pulled out of me and leaned down and whispered in my ear "Beg for it. Beg for for me to make you cum."

I whimpered at being teased like this and said "Please fuck me. Please make me cum" he pushed back in me and continued with his thrusting, but in a different way. These thrusts were slow, but full length. He reached under me and grabbed two of my nipples, pushing pushing me over the edge and I clamped down on him as my fluids rushed to exit me, squirting out around his knot. Then I was thrown into a second orgasm in the middle of my first orgasm when when he pushed his knot into me. My fluids had nowhere to go but back up in me, and the feeling of that mixed with with the feeling of Garth firing his big load in me was enough to put me over the edge for a third orgasm in the middle of my double orgasm.

The pleasure became became too much for me and I passed out in the middle of my triple orgasm.

When I came around, Garth was licking my face and saying "Lilly. Wake up." I opened my eyes and asked "What happened?" "You passed in the middle of a triple orgasm and have been out for twenty minutes." I nodded and cracked my back a few times and I felt felt his cum sloshing around in my womb. I softly moaned at the feeling. He gave me a slightly funny look and before he could say anything, anything I pressed my lips to his and started making out with him.

When we pulled out of the kiss, I turned around and said to him, "Fuck me deep in my ass." He nodded and walked up and nosed my tail to the side and gave my tailhole a few licks, making me blush heavily. He mounted me and started poking around. "Lilly drop your ass a little." I lowered it until I felt his hot hot tip hit it's mark.

I gasped and he pushed forward, penetrating my virgin hole. I gritted my teeth because it hurt a fair bit, having my tail hole stretched for the first time, but but it quickly disappeared and was replaced by pleasure. By the time I felt his knot, all I could feel was pleasure.

When he pulled out of me, I turned around and tackled him to the ground and before he could do anything, anything I grabbed his dick and lined it it up with my tail hole and I dropped down on the four inch thick tool. I screamed in pleasure and I pulled him into a kiss as he wrapped his paws around my shoulders, pulling me in closer, and lifting my ass a little, giving him full control to exact his will upon me and my ass.

"Fuck me like I'm the only woman in the world and it's the last time you will ever fuck in your life. Make me feel like that." I demanded lustfully. He moved his paws to my ass and he started thrusting up into me. I started loudly moaning his name with each thrust he took, and while it did feel weird to have something up my ass, there was something about it that also made it feel feel so right.

"Fuck yes… that's it Garth… fuck your… little bitch… fuck her… good and hard… in her little… ass" I panted out. He grunted in response and I threw my head back and screamed his name in pleasure. I was caught caught off guard when he rolled us over so he was on top, and he leaned down, and started nipping my neck and making my pleasure skyrocket.

I felt a new kind of pleasure as he worked a sensitive spot inside me. I pulled him into a kiss, to keep myself from getting too loud because the last thing I wanted, was for a wolf to walk in on us, and have the moment get spoiled. His knot started slapping my tailhole, and I pulled out of the kiss and said "Garth! Your knot's too big! It won't fit!"

He replied "Yes it will… Trust me."

I pushed him off me, and he looked at me confused. I stood up and I bent over, and said in a lustful voice "I've been a really naughty girl. I am letting a stranger fuck me, when I should be back at my pack. I need to be harshly punished. I don't know if you can do that for me, because you have been pretty gentle on me. I thought you said you were an alpha."

He walked up behind me and gave my ass such a hard slap that it echoed in the cave for easily five seconds, it knocked me of my balance, and i landed on my side with a yelp. After I caught my breath, I said "THAT'S, more like it!" he smiled and mounted me, and forced my lower half to the ground, and gave my ass really rough, hard slaps. He then thrusted into my ass so hard, he managed to knot me.

I screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure, before he started humping me as best he could, with us locked together. I was in a daze of pleasure, and my orgasm hit me very quickly. I felt my anal muscles clamp down on him and i soaked his ballsack.

He grunted and gave my ass another hard slap and fired his load deep in me. I came again, and he stopped thrusting and dug his claws into my side and held still.

When we came down from our orgasms, he dismounted me and brought us into the tying position and we laid down.

When he pulled out of me, he said "that was fun, but I can't go anymore. My core is on fire." I nodded and replied "and I'm pretty sore too. We can get back to my pack tomorrow." He nodded and we laid down.

I quietly giggled to myself because I realized that all this happened because I was trapped in heat.


	23. sexy learning

_**KATE'S POV**_

I was driving to my friend Humphrey Winslow's house because my Ex-boyfriend Garth just dumped me because I can't suck dick that well. I need someone to comfort me. When I pulled up to his house, I knocked on the door and he opened it and I said through tears in my eyes "Garth Dumped me." He offered me a hug and I gladly accepted it and he closed the door as I walked in. We sat down on his couch and he gently rubbed my back as I cried into his chest.

"It's okay Kate. Garth never deserved you. Your way to beautiful and smart to be dating a guy like him." I sniffed and looked up at him and he wiped my tears away and I asked him "Do you really mean it?"

He nodded and I gently kissed his cheek and said "Thank you Humphrey… you're always there for me when I need someone to talk to."

 _ **HUMPHREY'S POV**_

' _If only you knew just how much I love you.'_ I thought to myself.

"If you're ready to, we can talk about why he dumped you." she took a shaky breath and said "ok. He dumped me because," she hesitated. "Because what?" "Because I don't know how to give a blowjob." she looked away and blushed heavily.

I put my paw to my mouth to stifle a gut busting laugh. I took a breath and said while trying to hold back a laugh "So that's the reason why." she nodded and I couldn't help but let a few chuckles escape me.

"Would you teach me?" the question caught me completely off guard and I nearly fell off the couch. "Are you serious?!" she slowly nodded and said "You're always there for me when I need someone to talk to. I am ashamed to admit that it took me this long to realize that the perfect guy has always been there for me. I-I love you."

 _ **KATE'S POV**_

I kissed Humphrey and was surprised but pleased none the less when I felt his paws on my waist and he returned the kiss. As the kiss got more rough, I put my hands around the back of his neck and pulled him closer to me as he gently laid down on the couch. I spread my legs and put one leg on each side of his waist, pressing my crotch against his. I could feel his dick pressing against my slit, making me softly moan in pleasure.

When Humphrey brushed his tongue against my teeth, I opened my mouth and let his tongue in as I retaliated with my own tongue. It was at this moment that I noticed how nice his cologne smelled. I felt something suddenly wash over me… something I haven't felt before. Love, compassion, and safety.

When we separated from the kiss, Humphrey said to me"I love you. I love you so much Katelyn Adams. More than I could ever possibly hope to describe." I smiled and said "That was beautiful Humphrey." He smiled and said "But not as beautiful as you are Kate." I gently poked him in the nose and said "Shut up and kiss me you giant cheese ball." He smiled and happily complied as we continued to make out. When we separated from the kiss, he reached up and brushed my tears away with his thumbs and said "You won't be needing those anymore." I replied "My heart belongs to you my love." He replied "And mine to you my beautiful queen." with that, we reconnected into yet another passionate kiss

He slowly sat up, being careful to never break the kiss as he wrapped my legs around his waist and he placed his paws on either side of my butt and stood up. When we separated from the kiss, he said "Let's go to my room. It's more comfortable."

I simply nodded in response as he carried me in his big strong arms up the stairs, to his room and laid me down on the bed. "Are you sure you want to Kate? I need to know that this is what you actually want and that you're not just doing this because you're upset about breaking up with Garth. I don't want you to have any regrets."

"This is what I want for sure Humphrey. My heart belongs to you. It's yours and yours only." I then straightened up and said "Enough talk!" I leaned in and whispered in his ear "Let's fuck." I then playfully nipped his ear a few times.

 _ **HUMPHREY'S POV**_

When I heard Kate whisper these words, I could feel my dick get five times harder than I ever have been before. I responded by sliding my hands underneath her shirt and started slowly pulling it off.

When that came off, I saw an innocent looking pink bra that was easily an upper E-cup with a heart on each cup. When I unhooked it, she pulled away from me and put a paw on each cup, holding her bra up, keeping the two large lumps of heaven just out of my reach. "Close your eyes Humphrey." I listened to her and I felt something pressing on either side of my muzzle. When she said "Open your eyes" what I was greeted with was amazing.

She had my head buried between her beautiful tits. I brought both paws up and gave each one several good squeezes, making her moan in pleasure. I pulled back and latched onto her right nipple and started gently tugging, nipping and sucking on her nipple. Kate let out a loud moan of pleasure and pulled me away from her tits.

I looked at her confused. She smiled at me and pushed me on the bed. She grabbed my shirt and quickly pulled it off and dove right for my pants. She quickly pulled those off with my underwear, my 11 inch dick springing forward.

She blushed and said "Just guide me along and tell me what feels good." I nodded and said "okay, open your mouth and slowly, using your lips, not your teeth, take it into your mouth nice and slow." She nodded and did as I said.

I went limp with pleasure and I thought to myself ' _Man, Garth you sure are an idiot for not wanting this.'_ Kate stopped when my meat hit the back of her throat. "Try and take it all." She pulled off me and took a breath before going back down on me, this time, she didn't stop when I hit the back of her throat.

When I felt her lips touch my knot, I said with pleasure in my voice "good job so far. Now start bobbing your head back and forth on it while gently sucking on it." she followed my instructions and all thoughts of doubt I had in my mind, disintegrated. Those thoughts were replaced by pleasure and how much I loved her.

As she continued to blow me, I placed my hand on the back of her head, gently guiding her along as she went. She looked up at me for a few seconds and I smiled down at her. She pulled off me and started jacking me off while she asked "Am I doing a good job so far?" I replied "You're doing a fantastic job so far." she gave me a naughty smile before letting go of my rod and standing up. I looked at her confused and disappointed that she stopped. She turned around and pulled her pants down, revealing a pair of pink panties that really hugged her ass, which seemed bigger out of her pants.

I moved for her panties, but she stopped me and said "Slow down big boy. Let me finish up." She then pushed me onto my back again and went back down to my meat, but this time, she held her ass above my face, but she had one leg on each of my arms, effectively pinning me to the bed. I wanted so badly to pull those panties off her and eat her out like no tomorrow, but because she had my arms pinned, I could only watch as the wet spot on her panties grew bigger and bigger, and they really started to cling to her. I could easily see the outline of her pussy by now and I was getting close to blowing my wad.

"Kate I'm almost there! Get ready to swallow a big load!" she sped up up a bit and I let out a loud groan as I jerked my hips up as I fired my load into her mouth and throat. She gagged at bit at first but held still and swallowed the entire load. When my orgasm was over, she still sucked on my meat for a few more seconds, being sure to get every last drop.

When she pulled off me with a loud slurp and a deep breath before asking lustfully "How was that for my first blow job big boy?" I chuckled lightly and said "Amazing! I had no idea that you could ever be so naughty." she smiled back at me and sat on my face for for a few seconds, forcing the sweet, succulent scent of her arousal into my nose and every nerve in my body.

I was about to give her panties a lick when she got off me and she stood on her knees as I did the same. I gently pushed her onto her back and I dove right for my target. Just before I reached my target, I looked up at Kate for permission to touch her most sacred area. She nodded to me and I quickly pulled her panties off and threw them aside.

I was greeted with the most beautiful sight I have ever seen before. Her slit was very wet, swollen, pink and was radiating heat like mad. I started by kissing her inner thighs for a few minutes, trying to get her to beg me to eat her out. "I see what your doing Humphrey. Your getting me back for keeping your arms pinned, and your gonna try and get me to beg for-FUCK!" she finished as I pushed two fingers into her wet slit and started rapidly pumping them in and out of her as I played with her clit with my mouth.

She wrapped her legs around my head and I pulled my fingers out of her and I quickly licked them clean before diving in at full speed for my meal. She let out a very loud moan of pleasure as I ate her out as if I hadn't eaten in nearly a month. She was clutching the bedsheets tightly in her paws and her breathing was steadily growing faster and more rapid, so I knew she was climbing the mountain.

I slowed my speed right down to a slow licking, not wanting this to end too soon. Her eyes were glazed with pleasure and as I continued to eat her out, I found that different areas, gave different results. Gently licking the lips of her pussy, made her clutch the sheets tightly. Playing with her clit made her squirm around in pleasure. Pushing my tongue as deep as I could into her made her loudly moan in pleasure.

As her moans got louder and louder, her breathing got faster and faster. I knew she was close, so it was time to send her pleasure senses into overdrive. I spread her lips with my thumbs, shot my tongue deep in her and started wiggling my tongue around in her as fast as I could.

This pushed her far over the edge and her back arched upwards sharply as her orgasm took over her senses and she squirted her juices all over my face. Her orgasm lasted easily thirty seconds before it began to die down.

When it finally subsided, she was taking in deep breaths of air and I licked up some of her orgasmic juices. I gently unwrapped her legs from my head and I went up so I was eye to eye with her. "I take it that it was good." she pulled me into a kiss and threw her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck, pulling me as close to her as possible. I happily returned the kiss and as we tongue wrestled I slid my paws under her, before I rolled us over so she was on top.

When we separated from the kiss, she said with joy in her voice "That was the most intense thing I have ever felt! You really know how to make a girl CUM! Look at the sheets." I looked down around us and I could see that the sheets were soaked with her cum. I chuckled and said "Don't worry about it. Besides, if you're up for it, I can make that orgasm _much_ more powerful."

She smiled seductively and leaned in and whispered into my ear seductively "Make me really squirt by stuffing me with your big fat cock and pump my little, young, tight, wet, hot, virgin pussy full of your big… thick… hot cum and I will let you have my ass as well. Make me your bitch and you will get what you always wanted." She then playfully nipped my ear a few times before getting off me and laying down beside me and spreading her legs, tweaking her finger at me as she slowly rubbed her slit.

I quickly got on top of her and I lined myself up with her entrance. I looked at her and she nodded to me and said "I want every last inch of it deep in me. I'm so fucking horny and wet right now. Nothing can change my mind about this." I nodded and embraced her in a passionate kiss as I pushed into her dripping slit. I came to a resistance just inside her and I held the kiss and I broke through the barrier that marked her virginity.

She gasped in pain and pulled out of the kiss. I quickly pulled out of her and asked with worry in my voice as tears started running down her cheeks "Are you okay Kate? If you want to stop and try again later, I will understand. Your pleasure and comfort comes before mine."

"Just put it back in me and don't stop until every last inch of it is in me. I love you. I know that you would never hurt me. I trust you with my life." she then wiped her eyes and gave me a kiss. I listened to her and slowly pushed back into her as pleasure washed over me. Kate tensed up below me and said "Slow down a little please." I nodded and slowed down to half the speed I was going.

When I came to her cervix, I stopped and asked "You want me to stop?" she shook her head and said "No. Keep going." I pushed through her cervix and her eyes went wide and she gasped in pleasure. I continued to push into her until my knot hit her slit. When it made contact with her, we pressed our foreheads together and she said "We are one my love. We are mates for life." I kissed her passionately and said "I couldn't be happier."

I pulled out of her and said "Let's try it with you on your hands and knees." she nodded and did as I suggested. When she was in the the position I asked, she flipped the hair out of her face and lifted her tail in the air and said lustfully "Come explore me. This body hasn't been touched yet."

I happily complied and slowly pushed into her soaking love cavern. This time, nothing but a soft pleasurable moan came from Kate. When I bottomed out in her, I sat there for a minute, to let her get used to the feeling, but she quickly pushed back on me, saying "Don't stop please. Show me how much you truly love me." I smiled and I leaned down and put my hands around her midsection and started thrusting into her, making her gasp and moan in pleasure.

I could feel the tight walls of her pussy clenching my dick as I slowly and lovingly thrusted into her. The whole time, Kate was softly moaning in pleasure. I leaned down and started kissing and sucking on the side of her neck, giving her a hickey.

Then I pulled out of her, and rolled her onto her back and pushed back into her. I wanted to see the pleasure I was giving her in her eyes. I pulled her into a kiss as I continued to thrust into her. I felt her tail go around my left leg, her legs go around my waist around her arms go around the back of my neck. When we separated from the kiss, she moaned out "Faster… Harder! Please!" I happily obliged and doubled my current speed and strength. She arched her back up wards and loudly moaned my name. I looked down and saw her beautiful tits heaving up and down with each breath. I grabbed her right tit and I sucked her nipple into my mouth as I continued to send her to cloud nine.

I could hear her moans getting louder and higher pitched. I pulled out of her and waited for her breathing to return to normal before I asked her "Do you want me to cum in or out?" she replied lustfully "Mark me as yours by Cumming in me." I nodded in response before I grabbed both her legs and put them on either shoulder before leaning down and ramming her tight cunt as hard and fast as I could.

Kate was tightly gripping the bed sheets and was nearly screaming in pleasure as I tried to force my knot into her. I felt my orgasm brewing in my balls, and I knew it was now or never. I moved her legs off my shoulders and I pulled out of her, laid down, put her on top of me and grabbed her hips and started pulling them down as mine came up, with each go, I could feel myself get a little deeper each time, until with a _pop_ and a cry of ecstasy from Kate, my knot buried deep into her hot folds just as my orgasm hit.

Kate fell on top of me and I felt her walls become three times as tight as before. I then felt a rush of fluids hit my cock as I pumped her womb full of my cum. The sensation was unlike any other I have ever felt before. It felt as though a vacuum were trying to suck all the cum out of me faster than I could shoot it. The feeling was incredible. By the time our orgasms were over, I was left gasping for air as was kate.

She put her arms around the back of my neck and looked up at me and panted out with a smile on her face "That… Was... amazing! You really… know how to… make a… girl squeal… and _CUM!"_ I chuckled and replied "And you… know how… to make me… cum… I love you." she replied "I love you too."

I went to go pull out of her but she stopped me and said "Don't. Let the knot go away on its own. I love the feeling it gives me." she shook her waist a little bit, making my knot rub around in her. Making both of us moan in pleasure. "Come here babe. Just relax and let me make you happy." I said. She responded with a happy purr and laid down on top of me and I wrapped an arm around her side and started rubbing her back.

"Did I make your first time a good one?" Kate smiled and kissed my cheek and said "Good is a major understatement. I would say mind blowing. Let me show you why." she then got off me, and my rod slipped out of her. She moved so her ass was over my face and she spread her pussy lips and I saw a white glob starting to slowly leak out, eventually falling on my face. Kate quickly moved for it and licked it off and said as she lightly wiped her mouth and said "Your cum tastes even better when it's mixed with mine." I smiled and she laid back down beside me and propped herself up on one arm and asked me "Do you want to go again?" I happily nodded and went to get up, but she stopped me and said "Let me do the work this time."

I nodded and she sat on my knees and started fondling her breasts and said "Just enjoy the view with your eyes and get that meat back up. I smiled and she said in a seductive voice " I'm gonna give you a lap dance. Sit up against the headboards." I was mesmerized by her stunning beauty and blindly did as she asked.

When I was in position, she got down on all fours, sticking her ass up and over her head while slowly crawling towards me and licking her lips. When she got to my feet she sat up on her calves and asked in a seductive voice " tell me something. How long have you had a crush on me?" I gulped and said after I picked my jaw up, "Since first grade." she smiled and asked in the same voice "what's your favourite physical part of me aside from my face?" I didn't even have to think on that one. "Your ass. It's so big and round and looks so tight and juicy and bouncy and perfect."

She smiled and turned around and stuck her ass in my face and said "Well then, you get a nice close up view. No touching right now though." she shook it in my face for a few seconds longer before pulling it away and said as she gently ran her hand up and down my dick which had begun to Re-emerge from its sheathe "Keep it up. You'll love the next part. I promise." I smiled and when I was fully erect, she turned around and began to grind my cock against her pussy and ass. She did this for a few more minutes before she began to stuff my dick into her asshole.

When she bottomed out, I put both hands on her ass and held her still. I slowly lifted her ass up before pushing it back down. As I did this, I felt something inside me suddenly awaken. Like some sort of suppressed instincts, whatever it was, in the blink of an eye, I had moved on top of kate, and held her hands down while I pounded her ass with my cock. I leaned down and gently took her scruff in my mouth and just held it there as I fucked her ass.

She responded by letting out a loud moan of pleasure as she started pushing back against my thrusting. I released her hands, and moved my left hand to the middle of her back, and my right hand to the back of her head, effectively pinning her down to the bed.

I don't know what came over me, but I had no control over it. I let out a few deep growls here and there. I released her scruff and started nibbling on her left ear. "Ah! Yes! Fuck me! Fucking fuck me!" she cried out. I responded by releasing her head, but using my now free hand to give her ass rough hard slaps.

I forced my knot into her asshole, making her scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure. I moved my head and pulled her into a kiss and she put one arm on my back and she kissed me back while I thrusted as best I could.

I moved both my hands under her, to her tits as they swung back and forth with each thrust. She pulled out of the kiss and panted out "I'm… gonna cum." upon hearing this, I put both hands on her back and I pushed her front end down onto the bed as I started thrusting faster and harder.

I felt my orgasm coming up and I let out a loud, deep growl and as my orgasm hit, I bent down and gave the back of her neck a few love bites. I then locked up as our orgasms hit and I pumped her ass full of my cum while I bit her scruff. She cried out in pleasure as she soaked my balls in her cum. When our orgasms were over, Kate panted out "Alright killer… you can… let me up… now please." I got a sheepish smile on my face and let her scruff go, and I dug my claws out of her back and panted out "Sorry Kate… I don't know… what came… over me." she cracked her back and said "Don't be sorry… I liked… you dominating… me… tie with me… please."

I kissed her cheek and said "Anything for my princess." I I then carefully moved so we were in the tying position. "Kate… I have something important to ask you." she looked over her shoulder at me and asked "What is it?"

I took a breath and asked "Would you move in with me?" she giggled and said "Yes I will. I would love to." I smiled and said "Thank you Kate. I love you. I want you to know that. I will always love you." she smiled and said dreamily "And I you Humphrey."

I gave a gentle tug on the knot and it popped out of her with an audible ' _pop'_ and and soft moan of pleasure from her. I turned around and saw a happy smile on her face along with a sexy mess running down her legs. I moved in and gently licked up her wetness, earning me me a few moans here and there, but this time, I was only down here to clean her up.

When I was done, I went up to her eye level and said " I didn't want to let any of your tasty orgasm go to waste." she smiled and went down on me and started licking my crotch and balls, cleaning up her own cum. When she was done she came back up to me and said "I can see why you like my cum so much."

I kissed her and said "I can't believe you just ate your own cum. That is so sexy." she smiled and said "As much as I would love you to ride me all night long, my ass is sore along with a few other parts of me. I would like it if we just cuddled for a bit and got some sleep." I kissed her and laid down, and she cuddled right into my chest as I flicked the light switch above my bed off. I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to me and i kissed her forehead and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	24. Innocence In Heat

_**GARTH'S POV**_

Lilly and I had been married for almost a whole year, but she still hasn't gone all the way with me. I have yet to even get a pawjob from her, yet I stayed with her because I knew that sooner or later, my long drought would end in a great big splash. As soon as I would try to make any advances or hint that I'm horny, she would throw up the red flags and deny my advances, saying that she wasn't ready for it. But I knew all that would end today because today, was the first day of heat. I knew what heat did to a girls mind. It drove them mad with lust. I knew even the most innocent of girls went mad with lust and the need to mate. And as I drove home from work, I couldn't help but think about my night ahead.

When I got home, I noticed all the blinds had been drawn over all the windows in the house, which I thought was weird because Lilly always kept the curtains wide open and loved the sunlight in the house.

When I opened the door to our house, I was hit with a wall of what I identified as female arousal. I walked in and closed the door and said ""I'm home babe!" I got no response. I was confused because her car was here along with her purse and phone, so I knew she was in the house.

Just as I walked into our bedroom, I got tackled from behind with a hard thud as I hit the ground. I started trying to flip over so I could see who my attacker was, only to see it was Lilly. But when I saw what she was wearing I was surprised. Nothing. "Hello Honey," she said in a husky voice "I spent today think about the past year… and I noticed that we haven't done it yet… well tonight, we are going to make up for lost time. You and me are going to stay up all night, while you fuck me silly. I am going to milk you of every last drop of cum you have." she said this while tracing her finger on my chest in little circles. I smiled and surprised her by flipping her off me at I stood up and said "Then let me get ready." I closed the door to our room and I quickly did away with my clothes and I opened my nightstand drawer looking for the condoms I put in it, but I couldn't find them. "Looking for these sexy?" I turned and saw her with the condoms in her hand before she dropped them under the bed saying "Not tonight with them."

I chuckled and moved onto the bed, expecting her to climb right in with me, only she slowly got on the bed as if she was trying to tease me. She got on all fours and slowly crawled up me, licking her lips slowly. She turned around and lifted her tail, revealing what I had been wanting for three years now. Her glistening pussy and her puckered asshole. She shook her ass side to side while making a seductive face over her shoulder. She stopped and turned back around and continued crawling back towards me. When she got to my face, I pulled her into a passionate kiss and pushed my tongue into her mouth as she did the same to me. She straddled my waist without breaking the kiss. I pulled out of the kiss and said "let's not rush into this. I want to taste that sweet pussy of yours." she quickly turned around and sat on my face, saying "Go crazy on me."

I happily started eating her out, and what a taste! It was indescribable. I just couldn't get enough of it. I wrapped both arms around her thighs with my hands finding purchase on the globes of her fluffy, bouncy, yet well toned and fit ass. I gave her ass a few bites and kisses here and there.

She suddenly said "Your kissing my ass! I got my husband to kiss my ass!" I laughed before I started licking her tailhole, making her lock right up. I found the taste to be different, but not terrible. I stopped after a few minutes and returned to her pussy. She loudly moaned in pleasure and started slowly rubbing my foot long dick with her soft, velvet like hand. I softly groaned in pleasure and I pulled away from her now practically gushing slit and said "I'm not gonna continue unless you suck me Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yessssss" I finished as in one swift motion, my foot long cock had disappeared into her mouth and throat. I quickly continued eating her out while she sucked me off, because, as far as I knew, I had only one chance to fuck her, and I didn't want her to change her mind.

I thought that I would have to guide her along with blowing me, but I was dead wrong. She was giving an amazing blowjob. She pulled off me with a loud slurp and a deep breath before she said "Fuck yes that feels good!"

I brought my paw down on her ass with a _SMACK,_ making her yelp. I stopped what I was doing because I thought I hurt her and that was the last thing I wanted to do. She said to me after a few seconds "Keep spanking me." I let out a sigh of relief, now knowing that I wasn't hurting her, before I brought my paw down on her again and I returned to eating her out. Whenever I brought my paw down on her ass, I would nip her swollen clit, making her back arch in pleasure.

"Could you focus on my clit please?" I happily obliged her, and she let out a loud, high pitched moan of pleasure. She sat back onto my face as her moans got louder and higher pitched until eventually, she was squeaking in pleasure with each time my tongue hit her clit. "I'm gonna…. FUCK!" she finished with a scream of pleasure as her orgasm took over and she squirted her orgasmic juices all over my face and I drank down as much of it as I could.

When her orgasm was over, I licked up around her crotch, making her softly moan in pleasure, but right now, I was there only to clean her up. When I was done, she moved off me and turned around and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I happily returned the kiss as I ran my paws up and down her back. Memorizing every curve as if it was the last time I would ever hug her.

When we separated from the kiss, she said with pleasure in her voice "That was the most intense thing I have ever felt! You really know how to make a girl _CUM!"_ I chuckled and said "I'm glad you enjoyed it." she smiled and kissed me one more time before she moved in between my legs and slowly sucked my cock into her mouth. I threw my head back and let out a groan of pleasure.

I reached down and put my paw on the back of her head, and said "I love you Lilly." she pulled off me and said "I love you too Garth." she then slid my dick in between her tits and started sliding them up and down my rod, sucking on the head as it poked out from her clevage.

Despite having been with a few girls before I met Lilly, I had never before fucked a pair of tits, and now here I was, laying in bed while my wife, who when I met her, was very shy, and timid, now, she was a proud woman who I was more than proud to call my wife; was now giving me a titjob. I never in a million years though, would I have thought her to be such a sex hungry girl though; but I wasn't complaining. I felt like I was in heaven.

She pulled of me with a slurp and took a deep breath and asked "How am I doing BIG boy?" I thought to myself ' _Where on earth did she learn to be so Damn seductive!?'_ I replied "Your doing amazing my naughty wife. She smiled a seductive smile and laid one arm down in front of her and kept the other one on my rod and said in a seductive voice "Take a picture."

I quickly grabbed my phone and opened the camera app and she stuck her tongue out and drug it up the bottom of my shaft and I snapped the picture. I quickly showed it to her, making making her Giggle before sucking my cock back into her mouth. I gently started pushing her down on me, guiding her along, as I wanted to see how long she could deep throat me for.

She went with it and moved her backside around, and laid down in a way, that allowed me to see her blow me, along with her wet cunt. I reached down and slowly pushed two fingers into her slit, but she pushed them away from her. I looked at her confused and she pulled off me and said "Just enjoy it with your eyes." I smiled and she continued to blow me.

As she blew me, I felt the familiar, yet at the same time distant feeling of an orgasm brewing in my balls. A feeling I hadn't felt in over three years. I knew that I was really pent up and that I had a habit of holding their head down on me as I came, but I didn't want to hurt Lilly, so I pushed her off me and said "Lilly, I'm close, and I haven't came in over three years. Are you sure you want to swallow it, or do you want to save it for a _MUCH_ better finale?"

She smiled and said "Fine, but you have to hold it until I cum and you knot me." I smiled and said "Deal."

She laid down on the bed and spread her legs, revealing her swollen, pink jewel. Finally, I, a rouge sinner, would take my innocent wife's Virginity and we would become eternal mates. I lined myself up and I felt Lilly shudder with excitement and pleasure as my tip came to rest in between her hot folds.

She pushed me away and got on her hands and knees and said "We are going to do it right." I smiled and nodded before I moved in position. I wrapped my arms around her waist and I slowly pushed into her. When I hit the barrier which marked her virginity, I waited for her approval and she said "I'm so horny and wet, I know it will hurt, just give it to me and don't stop unless I say so."

I nodded and kissed her cheek before I gave a hard thrust forward, breaking her virgin barrier and making her gasp in pain, saying "Stop! Stop! Stop!" I froze my hips and asked "Do you wa-" she cut me off with a finger to my lips and said "Give me a minute." I responded "Take as long as you need love."

I was about two or three inches into her and I still had at least another ten inches to go before my knot. Soon she pushed back on me and I pushed forward, exploring her virgin slit. I had never been with a virgin before, and the feeling of it was incredible to say the least. I could feel her every muscle in her pussy tighten and release, but not by much, she was insanely tight. When I got to her cervix, she loudly gasped and asked "Are you all the way in yet?" I replied "No, I'm at your cervix." "go through it. Rip me in half if you have to, just give it all to me." I brought my paw back and brought it down on her ass and pushed through her cervix, making her throw her head back and very loudly gasp in pleasure. I smiled to myself, knowing that I was making her feel sexual pleasure.

When I was all the way in, I leaned in and whispered softly in her ear "I am in as far as I can go. We are mates for life. I love you so much." she leaned back and said "It's so big. We are inseparable. I love you too. I love you so much. Now fuck me. Fuck me good and hard. Don't go slow at all. Make me fucking scream like the bitch in heat I am."

I smiled and slowly pulled out of her until only the tip was left in her before giving a hard thrust forward. She loudly gasped in pleasure and I started humping her, making her loudly gasp in pleasure, a happy, high pitched moan escaping her every now and then.

I leaned down and gently bit her scruff and I allowed the tips of my teeth to pierce her skin, giving her my mark, I allowed my instincts to tell me what to do, so after I gave her a love mark, I started kissing and licking the back of her neck. She lowered the front half of her body to the bed and put her arms out in front of her, bracing herself as her moans got twice as loud and she started pushing back against my thrusts.

"Garth! I'm getting close!" I hugged her waist as I threw my weight on her back and I replied "Same Here Lilly! Do you want me to cum in or out?!" she replied through her panting "D-D-Don't you DARE pull out of me! Give me… Every last… drop of cum… in those big… cum filled… balls of… yours. AH! Knot me! I Want your… KNOT!"

I suddenly stopped my thrusting and I whispered in her ear "Beg for it. Beg for my knot. Let me hear how much you want my knot." She pushed back on me and said "Please Garth! Please give me your huge knot. I want to feel it deep in me. PLEASE!"

I smiled to myself, knowing I had full control over her before I started slamming my cock into her as hard as I could, trying to knot her. She cried out in pleasure and she started pushing her hips back at me,helping me to get my knot into her. I could feel my orgasm starting to rise again and I knew I had only a few seconds to knot her before I would cum. "Lilly! Get ready!"

She cried out in pleasure and I knew she was close to cumming, so I dug my claws into her waist before I threw myself at Lilly's hips, a loud _POP_ followed by a scream of ecstasy from Lilly as loud as her lungs could and her walls clamped down on me and she became five times as tight as she was before. I then felt a wall of her cum hit my cock, triggering my orgasm and I screwed my eyes shut, dug my nails into her waist and let out a howl of pleasure as I felt my first orgasm in three years.

I felt rope after rope of my cum go flying out of my cock and into her waiting womb, giving her womb the drink it had been so much desiring since she came into heat. I threw my weight onto her back and I bit her scruff again, this time, I held onto her scruff much tighter this time.

When our orgasms finally came to a close, I was left gasping for air as was Lilly. I collapsed on her back and she rolled onto her side, me hitting the bed with a soft "oof" I pulled my claws out of her waist and I pulled her into a hug and and I started nipping the fur under her jaw, because I knew that made her shiver with excitement. When I stopped, I pulled her into a kiss and she happily returned it as our tongues snaked their ways into the others mouth. She put one arm around the back of my neck and held me close as we made out.

When we pulled out of the kiss, she said "Tie me." I nodded and moved around into position and we interlocked our tails. "That was AMAZING Garth! I never thought sex would ever feel that good. You really came a lot! My belly is actually bulging out a little." I chuckled and said "Yeah well three years without an orgasm will do that to a guy." she shook her hips and moaned in pleasure as not only my rod moved around inside her, but my cum sloshed around inside her womb. I seethed and said "Don't do that. It hurts. Just relax." she replied "Okay. When we are done, I want you to take a good long look at the big thick cream pie you put in me. Then I want you to give my ass a good hard fucking if you still have the energy and cum for it." I nodded and said "Ok. But just so you know, I like to get really rough when I fuck a girl in her ass." she giggled and said "Well I have been a pretty bad girl today haven't I?" I picked up on what she was getting at and replied "Well then, I'm going to make sure you learn your lesson by fucking you in your virgin asshole and Spank you until your ass is red."

She giggled and said "I think I also need to be reminded of who is in charge in this house." she finished with a giggle. " I think you need to give my ass a good a hard fucking." I smiled and said "Okay."

After talking for about ten more minutes, I gave a gentle tug on the knot and it slipped out of her with a soft moan of pleasure coming from Lilly. I turned around and saw thick globs of my cum oozing out of her slit and she moved a hand in between her legs and caught a few globs of it in her paw and she brought it up to her mouth and she licked it off and said "Mmmmm tasty. A little salty, but I don't mind, I like it."

I rolled her over onto her back and said "Just lay still and enjoy it." I then gave her still oozing slit a lick, making her moan. I found the taste to be a little bitter with my cum mixed in with it, but I was here to make sure that she felt nothing but pleasure. She moaned in pleasure and after licking her slit for about five minutes, I was fully hard again and I rolled her onto her side and I lifted her tail and I was about to push into her ass when she said "Wait. it will be easier if you fuck me like this" she then rolled over and folded her arms and rested her head on them and stuck her ass in the air. I smiled and moved in position and I nosed her tail to the side and gave her asshole a few wet, sloppy licks, getting her lubed up before I moved my cock into position and I slowly pushed into her virgin ass, taking the last of her innocence from her and she gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure as I my cock continued to stretch her virgin hole.

When my knot hit her ass, I brought my right paw back and brought it down on her ass, making her loudly gasp in pleasure and I started humping her tight ass while spanking her "Spank me HARDER!" I smiled and brought my paw down on her ass easily twice as hard as before, making her yelp. I saw a red paw mark forming and I stopped my thrusting and asked "Are you okay Lilly?!" she replied with want in her voice "That's more like it." I smiled and continued what I was doing before and she let out a loud moan of pleasure and a yip of pleasure whenever I spanked her.

Soon, she slowed me down until I was at a full stop and she pulled herself off me and I looked at her confused. She turned around so she was facing me and she pulled me into a kiss which I happily returned as she slowly put more and more weight on me until I fell backwards and landed on the bed and she straddled my waist without breaking the kiss. I placed my paws on either side of her ass and gave it a nice, firm squeeze, making her softly moan into the kiss.

When we separated from the kiss, she said in a seductive voice "Just lay back and enjoy the ride." she then grabbed my dick and sat up and lifted herself off me until she could line her asshole up with my dick. "Okay Lilly, take it nice and Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh!" I finished as she dropped herself onto my cock. Lilly screamed out in a mixture of pleasure and pain as my cock disappeared in her ass.

"Lilly, what the HELL?!" she opened one eye and said "Sorry Garth, but I just had to feel your whole cock in my ass." I replied "Well, then you should have said something to me and I would have gladly helped you down instead of you impaling yourself on me." she replied "I wanted to feel all of it in me. Now, less talky more fucky." She then slowly raised herself off almost all the way, until the only the head was still in her ass. She then slowly lowered herself back on me and continued to follow this pattern for several more minutes, slowly speeding up as she went.

I pulled her gently towards me, and she put her hands out to slowly lower her front half down to me and when she was at the right height, I grabbed her right boob and started massaging it before I sucked her nipple into my mouth and I started gently sucking on it while occasionally, giving it a gentle nip here and there, making her gasp in pleasure. I moved my free hand down to her ass and gave it a gentle squeeze before lifting her tail up more and I started thrusting into her after I rolled us over, so I was on top. "I'm in charge now." I said before trying to force my knot in her. "AHHHH! Garth! Your knots too big it won't fit!" I kissed her before saying "Yes it will. Trust me!" I then picked her up off the bed, put her back against the wall, and started fucking her brains out as hard as I could.

She scream out in pleasure as she started raking her claws through the fur on my back and my hair, before pulling me into a kiss which I gladly returned. I could feel my orgasm approaching fast and hard and I could tell that by her moans and sighs, which were getting louder and higher pitched, that her orgasm was close as well. I knew it was time to send her pleasure senses into overdrive. I slipped two paw digits into her dripping slit while I gently nipped her ear. She threw her head back and let out a howl of pleasure, and she loosened her muscles for a split second and I used that as my opportunity to knot her, which I did, and she pulled herself to me as tight as possible and threw me off balance and I fell backwards and landed on the bed , but that didn't even phase me as my orgasm took over my body, and i pulled her into a kiss as I pumped her ass full of my cum.

When our orgasms were finally over after lord knows how long, we were left gasping for breath and Lilly was softly crying into my chest, getting me worried that I hurt her "Lilly are you okay?! I didn't hurt you did I?" she looked up at me and sniffed and smiled and replied "Far from it. That was the most intense thing I have ever felt!" I smiled and kissed her and said "I'm glad you enjoyed it." she moved herself up a little more on me, but was stopped by our tie, and i winced and put an arm around her and said "Just lay still babe. Get some rest." she let out a sleepy yawn and i smiled and kissed her forehead and said "I love you Lilly." she giggled and kissed my forehead and replied "I love you too Garth." she then laid her head down on my chest and drifted off to sleep, me quickly following behind her.


	25. a humble hero

_**LILLY'S POV**_

I was running as fast as I could while trying to find a safe area to hide. I dove for an alley and I ran down that, quickly thanking myself for focusing more on cardio workouts rather than weight lifting, which is what Garth was into. I ran to the end of the alley, only to find a brick wall. I had no place else to go. I turned around to face my attackers, and I reached into my purse and grabbed my Karambit and I pulled my 9mm Beretta pistol and I shouted "Stay back! I'm warning you!" I had five wolves slowly walking up to me while getting out various weapons. I was shaking like a leaf and I clicked off the safety and let loose a warning shot which missed the leaders head by an inch. Hearing that gunshot go off gave me a boost of confidence and I said in a more dominant voice "The next one WON'T miss, and I don't always aim for the skull." I then motioned towards their crotches.

The leader seemed unfazed by my warnings, it was then that I got a good look in his eyes. The pupils were fully dilated and his eyes were bloodshot. He was on crack! I knew that the only way I was walking away from this is if I brained him with my first shot.

Just as I was about to shoot, he knocked the gun out of my hand and grabbed me by my shirt and ripped that off. I screamed as loud as I could, but that seemed to only push him farther as he went for my pants. _This is it,_ I thought to myself _my life is about to be ruined._

I braced myself for what was about to happen, but it never did. I opened my eyes, and saw a blinding light, with a figure walking towards me. It lifted me off the ground and carried me in his arms. I was convinced it was a he because it had almost a chiseled like frame, he was very strong, but at the same time as gentle as a lamb.

He put me in a seat in a vehicle and closed the door. I put my hands over my eyes and allowed them to adjust to the light. When my vision cleared, I saw I was in the cab of a truck. I looked over at the driver and saw a male wolf with titanium coloured fur.

I started trying to get my pocket knife out, but he said "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Humphrey Walker. I saved you from those rapists. You don't have to worry about any of them. The leader is dead. His heart exploded from all the stress in his body via the drugs." He then took off his sweater and handed it to me saying "here, you can use this to cover up for now." I gladly accepted the sweater and I put it on, covering my bra and my boobs.

"Where do you live?" I replied "I live on 57 canary street. It's the house with the 70' Chevelle in front of it." He nodded and took a right turn. "My name is Lilly Winslow." I held out my hand and he shook it gently.

"So, what did you do to get those meth heads after you?" "I did nothing. I was walking down the street they started shouting at me to come to them and take my clothes off. I started running, and I went into an alley to try and lose them, but it was a dead end."

He nodded and said "Unfortunately, that's the world we live in." I nodded and said "That's why I have a Beretta 9mm loaded with RIP rounds. With a full mag on backup plus a Karambit." He replied as he drove "That's a pretty good handgun. Unless of course, you're packing a 1911 in 45ACP loaded with RIP rounds and a full mag on back up."

I nodded and I asked him "Are you from around here?" He replied "Nope. I'm from the middle of shit fuck nowhere. I grew up in the bush on a small farm, and that's all I really know, is hunting, farming, fishing, mechanics and anything that goes bang."

I giggled and said "Thanks for saving me. It was really brave." He blushed a bit and said "You're welcome."

We continued to talk for a bit longer before we got to my house and I said "Thanks for everything. You can spend the night here. It's the early hours of the morning." He smiled and said "Thank you."

I unlocked the door and walked in, Humphrey following close behind. "If you want to, you can use the shower. My ex-boyfriend left all his shower stuff here when we broke up. Feel free to use it because otherwise, it's just going to go to waste." He nodded and said "Thank you very much Lilly." "It's the least I can do after you saved me."

He chuckled and asked "It's it okay if I go for that shower right now?" "Sure. I'll go get you some of my ex boyfriend's clothes while you get ready." He nodded and headed for the bathroom.

I went into my room and I opened my dresser drawer that had what I was looking for in it, and I happened to notice my old vibrator in the drawer, and I thought to myself _'Tonight when he's asleep.'_ I was in heat after all, and a little fun would be nice.

I grabbed the clothes and I went to the bathroom and heard the water running. I knocked on the door and I heard him say "Come in. I'm behind the curtains." I opened the door and I walked in, setting the clothes down on the counter. On my way out, I couldn't resist sneaking a peek at what Humphrey had, and while it was mostly in the sheathe, I did however, see the head, and it was really thick! At least two and a half inches thick all the way around it, and his balls looked like they were a bit on the heavy side. He had a very nice six pack going on, along with what looked like a really big scar across his back.

I left the bathroom and went straight back to my room and I closed the door and I got out the vibrator and I pulled my clothes off and I said softly, "I fucking need this." seeing just how fit and gifted Humphrey was, made me really fucking wet.

I turned the vibrator onto full power and I pushed it all the way into my horny pussy, before I covered my mouth with my hand and let out a muffled moan of pleasure as I felt my first bit of sexual pleasure in months. I started rubbing my tits, a part of me wanting to sneak into the bathroom and climb into the shower with Humphrey and have those big, strong hands, press me against the wall as he rammed his huge prick into me as his balls slapped my ass.

That was my naughty side, which I never let make choices for me for obvious reasons. But I came up with a decision that would satisfy both sides of me. "Oh yes Humphrey, "I moaned softly "Fuck me."

I was getting close to my orgasm, and my moans and sighs started getting louder and higher pitched. At this point, I didn't care if Humphrey caught me masturbating while moaning his name.

Suddenly, the door to my room swung wide open and I had my legs spread far apart and I was laying on my tail. Humphrey had caught me red handed in the act of pleasuring myself while thinking about him.

I nearly jumped out of my skin and I started a scrambling to cover myself. I threw my hands over my tits, and my tail went in between my legs. When I looked up at him, he was facing the opposite direction while quickly saying "I'm so sorry Lilly! I should have knocked." I stood up and the vibrator fell out of me, landing on the carpet, my sticky juices slowly running off it, making me let out one last soft moan of pleasure and a heavy blush spread across my face.

He was still looking away, but I saw his ears twitch when I moaned. For some reason, I had broken my golden rule which was never let my naughty side take over, but I let it take over and I walked up behind him and I slowly lowered my hands away from my boobs and I gently took his in mine and I placed them on my boobs and I whispered seductively in his ear "It's okay big boy. Look at me. Love my body. Use it. Make me scream your name. Fill me full of your puppies." I then playfully nipped his ear.

He loudly gulped and I knew I had him now. I slowly turned him around and I started gently kissing him. He started slowly returning it as his rough, yet gentle hands found purchase on my ass. He slid one hand down and lifted my leg up and I put both my arms behind his neck before jumping up on him, throwing my legs around his waist. He stumbled back a step or two, but quickly found his balance before he went over to my bed and laid me down on it. I rolled us over so he was below me and I grabbed his pants and pulled those down before quickly sucking his already 9 inch dick into my throat and I started blowing him, feeling it continue to grow and stretch in my throat.

When I pulled off him, I took a deep breath and I looked at how big he was now, and he had to be at least a foot long. It was so thick, I couldn't get my entire hand around it. What made me nearly cum at the sight of it, was his fat knot. I had no idea how that even fit in his sheathe when it wasn't swollen, so I had no idea how it was going to fit in me, but I didn't care, in fact, it made me even hornier.

I got off the bed, motioning for him to follow. I picked up my vibrator and I grabbed a string and I tied it to my vibrator before handing him the string and shoving the vibrator back inside me before I sucked him back into my mouth and throat. He started pulling on the string as my vaginal muscles tried to push it out, making me loudly moan in pleasure.

He continued to do that for a few more minutes before dropping the string, bending down, grabbing my waist, spinning me around and standing back up before wrapping my tail around the back of his head and started eating me out. I pulled off him and nearly came at the very feeling of his tongue gently parting my pussy lips, starting at my clit, and kept going, past my pussy, and part way into my ass, ending, in the middle of my asshole. I squeaked in pleasure and he fell backwards onto the bed and I sat on his face as he ate me out. I reached down with two fingers and I spread my pussy lips open, revealing my clit, and the hot, wet, horny, sensitive, pink flesh that came with it.

He nipped my sensitive walls with his teeth, before doing the same thing to my clit several times before grabbing it gently with his lips and pulling back a tiny bit on it before letting go. In the blink of an eye, I spun around on him and I put both hands behind his head, and I pulled it up, into my slit as he continued to eat me out, while drinking down my orgasmic juices as my eyes screwed themselves shut tight and I screamed his name in pleasure.

This was definitely one of my strongest orgasms I had ever had before, and it lasted for nearly a whole minute. When it was over, and I was actually able to see again, I actually found myself curled around his head, as he continued to gently lap at my slit, being sure to get every last drop of my orgasmic juices.

I uncurled myself from his face before I smashed my lips into his and I pushed my tongue into his mouth. He returned the motion and we continued to make out on my bed for several more minutes. I thought to myself _'This guy is my dream guy. He is passionate, strong, and that boy knows how to make a girl CUM!'_ I pulled out of the kiss and went straight down to his foot long dick and I sucked him back into my mouth and I started blowing him with everything I had, I wrapped my tongue around his rod while I was deep throating him and fondling his balls sack.

He was loudly moaning in pleasure and he put a hand on the back of my head and forced me down to his knot and he kept his cock buried deep in my throat, but I didn't care at all, in fact, I got even more turned on, because if there was one thing I loved when it came to sex, it was rough sex.

He smiled down at me and I smiled back at him as best I could, despite my mouth being stuffed. He tightened his grip on my hair, and I knew he was about to cum because I could feel it throbbing in my throat. I closed my eyes, and he pulled me off him almost all the way, except for the head, and he fired a few shots of cum into my mouth before pulling it out and shooting the rest of his cum on my face and tits. I moaned as his cum landed on me, and when his orgasm was over, I cleaned myself up and when I was done, I went up to him and asked "Are you ready for the real fun to begin, or do you need a minute?" he took a few breaths and said "I'm ready if you are."

I smiled and I got on my hands and knees and raised my tail while looking back at him seductively over my shoulder. I reached under me and spread my hot pussy lips, a small amount of my juices started leaking out of me, in anticipation of what I knew what was going to be nothing short of mind numbingly blissful.

He moved behind me and teased me by prodding at my opening with the tip of his cock for several minutes while nipping my ear softly. I bit my lip in anticipation and frustration of being teased. I whimpered and pushed back on him, but he seemed to be just a step ahead of me because he dropped his tip to my belly, so it didn't go in me, making me whine at how much he was teasing me.

He whispered into my ear "come on Lilly, you didn't think that I was just going to flop you in bed all night long, did you?" I tried to nip his jaw, but he moved his head and put a hand on each shoulder, before he slammed all of his cock into me, making me scream in pure ecstasy as his magnificent dick nearly split me in half. He started taking full length thrusts into me, rocking me back and forth on the bed. I was I heaven. I had a sex god of a man above me, rocking my world, and we had just started!

"Show me how you country boys tame a wild beast! Fucking ride me!" he tightened his grip on me and moved his hands to the middle of my back and pushed my front half to the bed and he held me there as he got on one knee and he really started fucking me silly. He grabbed a hand full of my hair and started pulling me back with that. I cried out in pleasure as he stood dominant over me, a wild bitch in heat who was more than happy to be tamed by a big strong country boy.

He bent down and bit me on my scruff, his teeth breaking my skin, I whimpered at the mixed feeling of pain from my neck and the pleasure coming from my wet pussy. He released my neck and I felt blood starting to slowly leak from it, he started licking the back of my neck, while slowing down his thrusting.

He pulled out of me and released his grip on me and I cracked my neck a couple times before turning around and tackling him onto the bed "now let me show you how a little city girl like me rides a big strong country boy like you!" I then impaled myself on his cock all the way to his knot, making both of us loudly moan in pleasure.

As I started going up and down on him, I grabbed at his shirt and I started tearing at it to get it off him, because if I had one huge turn on, it was a guy with a six pack and scars, and he had both. When that came off him, I threw it aside on the floor, a tattered and torn heap of what was once a Linkin Park shirt.

I was riding Humphrey cowgirl style and he was playing around with my tits as I got closer and closer to my orgasm. I got louder and louder with my moans and sighs of pleasure and I started bouncing on him harder, trying to force his knot into me. He put his hands on my waist and started pulling me down as he thrusted upwards. I gasped in pleasure and continued to go with the rhythm and, timing my drops just right, two tries later, I threw my head back and let out a pure scream of ecstasy as I was nearly ripped in half by his monstrous knot.

I couldn't hold it in any longer before I came hard! I felt every muscle in my body lock up and I fell forwards, landing on top of him as my orgasm took control of my body. He let out a loud growl of pleasure as his orgasm took over as well and he pumped my womb full of his magnificent cum.

When our orgasms were over, I started making out with Humphrey as he ran his hands up and down my back. I softly moaned at the feeling of it. When we separated from the kiss, I took a deep breath before saying "That was Amazing!" he smiled and said "I'm glad you enjoyed it." I smiled and just laid there on his chest, waiting for his knot to go down.

"So, how did you get that big scar on your back Humphrey?" the smile on his face disappeared like steam in the wind before he said "I used to be in the military. I was stationed in Afghanistan, and we came under enemy fire. My unit and I all returned fire with everything we had. Our machine guns, 50 cals, tanks, but we only got a few of them. I was closest to the enemy position, so I fixed my bayonet onto my rifle and I unsheathed my knife before I went charging at them. I jumped into their trench and took out several of them until my bayonet got stuck, so I went running with nothing but a knife and two grenades. I threw my grenades, and I had just taken out another enemy when I felt a sudden pain across my back. I turned around and saw the enemy platoon leader, so I quickly stabbed him several times, killing him before grabbing one of their Officers and I grabbed him and threw him out of the trench before grabbing one of my privates who had a gunshot wound in the middle of his chest, and had his lower belly slashed open, you could see his intestines and everything, I quickly took out the enemies around him and I climbed out of the trench and kept my private under my right arm, while I used my left hand to drag the enemy Officer back and using him as a shield. When I got back to my base, I had lost over half the blood in my body. The private was bleeding from his head and several other areas. I passed out from blood loss and woke up in the medic tent a month later. The medic had to literally re attach my back onto me. The private survived and was already home, and when I got back home, I was awarded the Medal of Honour and a purple heart, before I was given an honourable medical discharge from the military."

I had a look of shock on my face and I said "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked." He replied "No it's fine. I've had to tell that story so many times, I am used to it." "Did the private make a full recovery?" "I don't know. I last saw him three years ago. I may have been awarded the medal of honour, the biggest award anyone in the military can receive, along with a purple heart, but those medals can't erase my mind of the horrors I witnessed that day. Those medals can't bring back the dozens of civilians that were killed in the cross fire. Those medals can't bring back my corporal's right foot he lost that day. Those medals can't bring back the five men I lost that day. Those medals can't bring the wives and children their husband and daddies back. Instead of feeling full of pride when I look at those medals, I look at them with horror in my eyes. Ever since I was given those medals, every time I close my eyes, I see the faces of my two younger brothers and three brother in laws and the faces of the enemies I killed. Everyone keeps telling me that they were terrorists, I respond with they were Wolves, just like us. They had families, just like us, they loved their country just like us. The only difference between them and us, they have different ways of life. I had to tell my parents that their twins weren't coming home alive. I had to tell my sisters that their husbands weren't coming home. I had to literally bury half my family. There is nothing in this world that can change that. No amount of money, glory, alcohol, absolutely nothing can bring my family back from the dead."

I had tears streaming down my cheeks by now as did he. I wiped my eyes and he did the same to his before saying "I'm so sorry Lilly. I've never been able to tell the whole story before without my mind bringing me back to Afghanistan. I'm sorry if I scared you. If you want me to leave now, I understand. Who wants to be with a guy who can't even talk about his brothers without crying?" I replied "I do. It's clear you love them and that is what I look for in a man. A man who loves his family to no end."

He looked at me and asked "Are you serious?" "I am. I'm a counsellor for soldiers with PTSD. It's clear you need a woman in your life and look at how far we have gone since we met," I then gestured to our current position "I don't think that both of us could just walk away from this." He was lost for words and I said "I can help you get a better night sleep. All you need to do is ask." He paused for a moment before saying "Will you please help me?" I smiled and kissed him before saying "Yes."

He put a paw on both my shoulder blades and pulled me closer to him and we connected in a kiss as he gently rolled me over so I was on the bottom. He slowly pulled out of me, a moan of pleasure coming from me as he slipped out of me and I felt his cum slowly leaking out of me. He rolled off me and I got on top of him and started slowly kissing my way down his body. I noticed that he had five blackened hearts tattooed over his hearts. Below each one said 'Mike, Darryl, Winston, Luke' I put a hand on his heart and he smiled down at me and said "Come back up here and we will cuddle for a bit." I smiled and went back up and I put my arms around him and he did the same to me.

After cuddling for a while I noticed that Humphrey had drifted off to sleep and he had a smile on his face. Not one of a stupid happy grin from getting laid, but one of a peaceful happy sleep. I quickly joined him.

 **We know that one was different, but remembrance day is coming up and we won't be able to post anything on that day, so this is what we cooked up**


	26. forbidden Love

**What the hell is going on? An update?! It's crazy right!? Anyway, we cannot apologize enough for being gone for so very long without so much as a notice, but we figured that this would be a good place to start. Just so you know, in the following days several more updates will be posted following this one. Don't worfy, we are coming back lord tundering Jesus By's and we will return!**

Kate loved humphrey, but her parents hated Humphrey because he was an omega. They had forbayed Kate from seeing him, but she didn't care in the slightest.

One night when her parents were asleep, she texted Humphrey and told him 'come pick me up at the bus stop by my house.' she then quickly snuck out of her bedroom window because going out the front door meant having to go by her parents room and they were light sleepers. She grabbed a sweater and a pair of pants her parents had never seen before so that way, she could probably get away.

Sneaking out was nothing new for her. She was usually sneaking out six times a week to see him. Her parents tried putting a lock on her window, but she quickly figured out how to lock pick it in seconds. By the time she got to the bus stop, Humphrey was already waiting there in his truck. Kate quickly got in and they caught eachother in a kiss. When they separated, Humphrey whispered in her ear "I've got a roaring fire, a bear skin rug and two glasses of wine waiting for us back home." that was one reason why Kate fell in love with humphrey, he was always a romantic one. Even though she knew the consequences of seeing him, she didn't care. Her younger sister Lilly, had already run away and was living with her boyfriend Garth. Lilly had run away because she was forbidden to she Garth because he was an alpha and she was an omega, but she, just like her sister, didn't care.

When they got to his house, they went in and immediately went in front of the fireplace and started cuddling while enjoying the wine and each other's company.

They very quickly found themselves making out and it began to quickly get heated. Kate began sliding her hands up and down Humphreys back as his hands had found their way to the bottom of her shirt and they began to pull it off. When that came off, she pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside.

He began to gently kiss her cheek and neck, leaving a small trail of kisses behind along with Kates whole body tingling from the sensation of his lips on her neck. She softly moaned and quickly untied and un braided his long hair which he tied back for safety as a welder. It quickly fell loose and it came down to his elbows as its ringlets took shape.

Kate gently nipped his ear as he began to run his calloused fingertips up and down her back, the roughness of his calluses sending a pleasurable shiver up her spine.

She pulled his shirt off and he gently laid her on her back and began to un hook her bra. When that came off, he began to gently play with her small breasts. He gently nipped, kissed, tugged and teased both her nipples, making her let out a squeaky moan of pleasure. Her tail went around his waist and connected with his.

Humphreys mustache and beard tickled and teased Kates sensitive nipples and she shuddered with pleasure. He began to kiss his way further down Kates cream coloured belly as he began to undo her pants.

When those came off she was left in nothing but a pair of frilly purple panties. Humphrey slowly pulled them off her, taking his time to savour the moment. When they were off, he slowly spread her legs apart before placing a leg over each of his shoulders before he began to take slow, yet deep licks at her slit.

Kate began to moan squeakily, if there was one thing Humphrey was better at than welding, it was giving Kate pleasure with his magical mouth. He knew how to make it last and make her squeak with pleasure.

As he worked her honey pot, he slowly slid his rough, yet gentle hands up her belly, to her small breasts. Most guys that dated Kate never lasted very long because of her small breasts, but with humphrey, he was one of those few guys who couldn't care less about what you looked like on the outside, he looked for what kind of person you are. He had beautiful, yet piercing blue eyes that could look past all the bullshit acting and see you for what type of person you truly were.

He began to gently and slowly knead her soft, furry breasts. Kate squeakily moaned and began to run her claws through his thick hair, he looked up at her as he continued to pleasure her, his sparkling blue eyes making her smile and moan his name. He began to slide his hands behind Kates back as he began to stand up. Before Kate had time to react, she was above Humphreys head with her legs over his shoulders and her hand on the back of his head.

Even though Humphrey had gone down on kate before, they had never tried something like this. Kates tail quickly found the back of his neck where she tightly hugged it with her tail.

Kate knew Humphrey wouldn't drop her for a few reasons, one and the most obvious being he loves her too much to drop her, two being that he can carry a 250 pound anvil under each arm.

She began to flex her claws against the back of his head and humphrey knew what that meant as it was quickly followed by her moans becoming more and more higher pitched and squeaky. He began to go back to the couch and he laid her down on it and began to play with her clit.

Kate arched her back and began to rapidly pant and squeak as her orgasm hit her and she shook with pleasure as she screamed Humphreys name. Her muscles tensed up and her vision blurred as her orgasm continued. She squirted her fluids into his mouth and he gladly drank it all down.

When she started coming down from her orgasm, she slowly relaxed herself and she pulled her claws out of the back of Humphreys head. He went up her and they caught eachother in a kiss and as she rolled him over, so he was on the bottom, he gave her ass a gentle squeeze. She softly moaned in pleasure and playfully bit Humphreys lower lip. He in return did the same thing to her. She began to kiss her way down his body, playfully biting him here and there, leaving her mark on him.

When she got to his pants, she began to undo his Chevy belt buckle. When that came loose, she quickly pulled his pants down and was greeted with one of her favorite toys. Humphreys thick 10 inch cock.

Kate may be an innocent girl on the outside, but on the inside, she was a very naughty girl who loved being a bad girl in bed. She started by kissing and suckling and licking his balls before she stuck her tongue out and slowly drug it up his cock, swirling her tongue around the tip. She did this for a bit until she slowly took his dick into her mouth, wrapping her tongue around his meat as she went.

She gently sucked, slurped and tugged at his cock with her mouth. He softly groaned in pleasure as he placed a hand on the back of her head. She looked at him with that innocent, yet naughty smile as she continued to suck him off. She started twisting her head left and right as she went on him, making sure no part of his cock received the same feeling twice.

She pulled off him and took and few breaths before kissing and licking his knot. As she went about this, Humphrey smiled down at her and as she continued to suck him off, he began to guide her along, getting a little rough with it, but not too much.

She could feel light squirt of precum entering her mouth, making her smile as she slightly salty fluid continued to come from his dick. She knew he wouldn't last very long at the rate she was sucking him off, but that just made her suck harder and faster on him, eager to taste his cum.

She soon got her wish as without warning, he bucked his hips up, into her mouth, and fired off thick ropes of cum. She coughed a bit at first, but quickly relaxed when she realized what was happening.

When his orgasm was over, she pulled off him and swallowed down what was left in her mouth before she caught Humphrey in a kiss. When they separated from the kiss, they were laying on top of the Bear skin rug. Kate got off Humphrey and she put her arms on the couch as she stuck her ass out and curled her tail over her back. Humphrey slowly pushed into her wanting slit, making her moan in pleasure.

As he bottomed out in her, he picked her up from behind and stood there, fucking her while standing. She quickly spun around on him, so she was facing him. She placed her arms around the back of his neck and her legs around his waist. She moaned in pleasure and that pleasure spiked when Humphrey began to gently kiss, nibble and tease Kates neck.

She closed her eyes and moaned his name as he continued to send her to cloud nine. He knew where all of Kates pleasure points were and he knew how to make her scream his name.

He pulled out of kate and she knew what he wanted. He laid down on the couch and Kate quickly got on top of him and she grabbed his dick and began to blindly poke around, trying to find an opening. The first one she found wasn't what he was expecting, but he went with it as she slowly filled her asshole with his cock.

By the time she was seated against his knot, he had both hands on her ass, ready to start fucking her. Even though Kate secretly loved rough anal sex, she wasn't sure of how Humphrey would react. She has wanted Humphrey to give her ass a fucking so hard, she wouldn't be able to sit for a week. But again, she didn't know how to approach him about it.

"Babe… I want you to give my ass a rough pounding… please." she said as her cheeks went cherry red. He smiled and said "All you had to do was ask me." with that, he gave her ass a rough smack, making her yip in pleasure before he began to roughly thrust up, making her rise six inches off the couch because she was caught off guard.

He gave a few more hard thrusts before he stopped and said "Let's go to my bed. There's a lot more room." She nodded and slowly pulled herself off his dick, a pop sound as it exited her ass.

They got up and humphrey picked Kate up bridle style and she squealed in surprise and was giggling the whole way up the stairs. When they got to his room, he laid her on the bed and she went to straddle his waist, but he stopped her and said "Let's get lubed up first." With that, he pushed two of his thick fingers into her slit, getting plenty of her fluids on them before he pushed those same two fingers into her ass. She moaned in pleasure before she began giving him a sloppy, wet blowjob. The goal on this one wasn't pleasure as much as it was lubrication.

When she pulled off him, she could clearly see his dick shining with her spit. she got on all fours and said "Anal only." He chuckled and smacked her ass playfully before he spread her ass cheeks apart, getting a clear view of his target. He lined himself up and pushed in as Kate immediately began to moan in pleasure.

When he bottomed out, Kate moaned out "It feels so weird having your dick up my ass. It feels so wrong, but at the same time, it feels so fucking right." He smiled and slapped her ass again and said "There is no need for you to be swearing like that. I will have to now punish you by making you take a load of my cum up your ass." she smiled a naughty smile and said in an innocent voice "Not there please… I'll take my punishment anywhere but there."

They both laughed at her little joke before Humphrey began to take long, hard, fast thrusts into her anus. Kate gasped I pleasure and quickly dropped her head and chest to the bed, quickly allowing Humphrey to get in a more dominant stance. She began to loudly moan and pant in pleasure as his thick cock pummeled her ass.

Wave after wave of pleasure washed over Kate as she pushed back on his thrusting, wanting him to knot her and shoot his load deep in her. Humphrey brought his paw back and gave her ass a hard smack, making her head shoot up and she yipped in pleasure.

Kate could feel herself starting to climb the mountain to another orgasm and her moans got higher and higher pitched with each one until they actually turned into squeaks. Humphrey reached down and grabbed a handful of her hair and began to gently pull on that as he got rougher with his thrusting, trying to knot Kates asshole. Kate threw her head back and loudly squeaked Humphreys name in pleasure.

With one last high pitched squeak of pleasure, Kates orgasm came and she began to squirt her orgasmic fluids on Humphreys balls, thighs and legs. Her asshole began to tighten and relax, so Humphrey timed this next thrust just right and as her muscled began to relax, he slammed forward, his knot stretching her ass to its max as she screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure as he let out a loud growl and rope after rope of cum fired off from his thick cock, into her ass.

When their orgasms came to a close, Humphrey released her hair and his grip on her thighs. He slowly turned around and brought them into the tying position. Kate panted out "Damn… that was… rough." Humphrey replied "Sorry." "Don't be... I told... you to... give me.., a rough... pounding... and I got... what I wanted."

For the next hour, they stood there on all fours, waiting for Humphreys knot to deflate. As they waited Kate said "Babe… I'm sick of living with my parents who won't let me see you. I don't want to live with them anymore." He smiled and replied "Do you want to come live with me instead?" Kate happily replied "Yes!" Humphrey chuckled and said "I had a feeling that's where you were going with that."

When Humphrey was able to pull out of her, she softly moaned and stretched her stiff muscles and joints before Humphrey rolled her onto her back and they caught eachother in a kiss. Humphrey ran his hands up and down her back as they made out and Kate did the same to him.

When they separsted, Kate rolled them over so she was on top and she said "relax babe. Let me do the work for now." she then slowly seated herself onto his dick. When she reached his knot, she moaned in pleasure and said "I have something to tell you… I'm in heat." Humphreys eyes snapped open and he quickly asked "Won't you get pregnant?!" Kate shook her head and said "I'm on the pill."

Humphrey let out a sigh of releif and Kate began to slowly move up and down on him, making her softly moan in pleasure. Humphrey gently pulled her down in a kiss and he gently grabbed her ass. She put her arm around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. He pulled out of the kiss and began to kiss and suckle her neck. She pulled his head in closer to her neck and began to pant in pleasure as she rode him and he sucked and kissed her neck.

He switched to the other side and began to do the same thing to it as he did to the other side. He rolled them over so she was below him and began to thrust in and out of her as she clung to him. He hugged her close to him and she returned it as they caught eachother in another kiss.

Even though Kate was six inches shorter than humphrey, he still found a way to move his head down and began to gently nip, suck and tug on her sensitive nipples. She softly gasped in pleasure and as he continued to do that, her tail began flipping back and forth with each thrust as she began to produce a pheromone that female wolves in heat produce when they are truly being satisfied with the intercourse they are receiving.

When the two lovers smelled it, it boosted their drive, particularly in Humphrey now that he knew he was truly pleasuring his lover. He released her breasts and went back up to her face and they caught eachother in a passionate kiss as Kate began raking her claws through the fur on Humphreys back and he started striking her g spot with each thrust, making her back arch and her toes curl.

Humphrey slowly sat up, so Kate was in his lap and he began thrusting into her like that. Kate moaned out "How long can you keep this up?" he released her neck and said "As long as you want babe." she pulled him into a kiss as she continued to ride him. Kate squeakily moaned out "I'm gonna cum!" he replied "Do you think you can wait just a bit longer?"

She nodded and he began to think of all the times he and Kate had sex in the past which just as he had hoped, made his orgasm begin to rapidly approach. "Kate… here it comes!" she began to pant and squeakily moan in pleasure as humphrey placed his hands on her hips and he laid her down on the bed as he stayed on his knees and held her waist up and pulled that towards him as he thrusted forward.

With a scream of pleasure from Kate as Humphreys huge knot nearly ripped her in half, and a loud growl from humphrey his knot slipped inside her and they were locked together. As humphrey flooded her womb with his hot cum, her vaginal muscles clamped down on his rod and she soaked his meat with her juices and they caught eachother in a kiss as they came.

When the two lovers orgasms came to a close, Humphrey and Kate were shining with sweat. Humphrey rolled onto his side and panted out "I love you kate. I love you so much, but not as much as I will love you tomorrow or the day after that. My love for you will never stop growing until the day arrived when I draw my final breath, and I kiss your lips for the last time. Until then, I will make sure you know that I love you more and more every day. I-" but he was cut off by Kates finger to his lips and she said with a teary smile "Shut up you cheese ball and kiss me." Humphrey chuckled and happily complied as he caught her in a passionate kiss.

When they separated, Kate let out a cute yawn and humphrey asked "Wanna go to sleep babe?" she nodded and she snuggled into him and he pulled her closer to him as he reached up and flipped the light switch off above his bed and he kissed the top of Kates head before he made himself comfy and he fell asleep with the woman he loves at his side.


	27. a dirty heat

GARTH'S POV

I was walking through the tall grass which led to Lilly and I's secluded den. I knew I would be welcomed by a very horny wife because her heat had started five days ago and I was just returning from a very successful hunting trip that lasted seven days.

As I entered the clearing which funneled towards the mouth of our den, I couldn't see Lilly sitting in her normal place. She normally sat at the mouth of our den every day as I came home from Alpha duties.

"Lilly… where are you?" I said in a singsong voice. I heard a tiny giggle and as I turned my head to the side, I saw the grass move just a tiny bit along with the change of the wind direction which carried the very familiar scent of Lilly along with her heat. As I approached the grass, it got stronger and stronger.

I knew she was going to tackle me, so I got ready to catch her, but this time she came out way stronger than I expected and we rolled for a second before she got on top of me and said in a very lustful voice as she started grinding on me "Hello hun… I missed you. Can you tell?" before I could respond, she caught me in a kiss and she shoved her tongue into my mouth and when we separated, she began to lightly pant as I had begun to crown in my sheathe.

I rolled us over so I was on top and I held Lilly's paws above her head and I said "What on earth has gotten into you?" She giggled and said "I'm just feeling a little frisky." "No, a little frisky with you is being a tease. This is beyond horny. Am I gonna have to tie you up to control yo-" but I cut myself of as I just realized I had come up with a kinky, sexy solution to a very sexy situation. She simply smiled and kissed my cheek and said "Kinky Garth, Kinky."

Thirty minutes later.

I stepped back and went to the side to get a good look at my handwork. Lilly looked back at me with more lust in her eyes than I thought was possible. Her nipples were quite clearly sticking out of the fur on her belly, her slit was more swollen and puffy than I had seen before. Her front paws were tied to my heaviest log I use for tree squats. The position she was in, gave me complete and total dominance over my wife.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear "Are you horny Lilly?" I then gently poked her clit. She shuddered and quickly nodded. I smiled and whispered "do you like it when I tease your pussy?" she hesitated on her response. I slipped a paw digit into her and I swirled that around for a couple seconds, making her let out a muffled moan of pleasure before I pulled out of her and I licked my paw clean of her juices before she nodded. I went behind her and sat down and I slowly pushed my tongue into her. She moaned and lifted her butt up higher into the air with each lick until she was on her toes, a muffled moan coming from her with each lick.

I stopped and untied her muzzle and no sooner did those vines hit the floor, than our muzzles basically smashed into each other, our tongues battling for dominance. When we separated from the kiss, she said "Tongue fuck me… please." I went behind her, sat down and gave her what she wanted. I spread her slit with two paw didgits and I shot my tongue into her slit, making her let out a loud moan of pleasure. Her fluids were literally dripping from her slit and it nearly became a stream when I started eating her out. She pushed back against my tongue and began panting as her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her ears laid back in pleasure as she began panting.

I brought my paw back and gave her ass a good smack, making her loudly gasp and she panted out "Spank me… please… I'm begging you." I knew I had full control over her. I pulled away and smiled as she looked at me with want in her eyes. She whimpered and asked " why'd you stop?" I gave her plump ass another smack before returning to eating her out and tongue fucking her. She gasped and moaned and I began sucking and nibbling on her clit, making her panting and moaning increase along with the production of her fluids tenfold. Her fluids went from a steady drip to a solid stream running out of her.

"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" I spanked her and said "Try and wait just a bit longer." she whimpered and bit her lip, trying to hold her orgasm in as long as possible, despite me working her clit. "Please!" she begged. I released her clit and pushed in two paw didgits and began rapidly fish hooking her, making her cum. Her whole body shook and she screamed as she came and soaked my entire paw, fore leg, and face. By the time her orgasm was over, my upper body was wet with her cum. When she came down from her orgasm, she was panting harder than I had ever seen her panting before.

"Holy shit… my head… is spinning." she panted out. I chuckled and said sarcastically "cum much?" she looked back at me and began laughing. I laughed too and when we finished laughing, she said "Fuck me." I smiled and walked up to her face and kissed her before saying "Suck it first." I then moved so my dick was in her face.

She looked at it for a second before sucking it into her mouth and began blowing me. I sat down and put my paw on the back of her head guided her along, making her go down to my knot every so often. She wrapped her tongue around my dick and heavily sucked on it. I groaned in pleasure and said "Damn baby… I think this is the best head you've given me. You haven't been cheating on me and practicing on another guy have you?" I asked teasingly. She pulled off me with a pop and slurp before she said in a very sultry voice "No… I've just been holding back on you, waiting for the right time." I laughed and said "This is why your tied up right now. Your being a bad girl. You know what happens to bad girls. They get punished. Punished by the big bad wolf." she giggled and said in a sultry voice "I can't wait." she then went back to sucking me off.

As she blew me, I thought back to all the times we have mated and I just realized something. Just fucking her while she is tied up like this wouldn't be enough. I would fuck her un touched ass as well and pump it full of cum.

I looked down at her and smiled and said "good girl. Really suck it good and hard. I'm gonna shoot it on your face." She let out a little giggle and sucked harder. She started twisting her head left and right on me, I groaned in pleasure at the feeling and I reached with one paw and surprised her with a paw digit in her tailhole. She loudly gasped and pulled off me and said "That's new… I like it." I smiled down at her and she sucked my dick back into her mouth and I began pumping my paw digit in her ass.

I could feel my orgasm approaching and I looked down at Lilly and said "Get ready." I pulled out of her mouth and no sooner did I do that, than the first rope of cum fired off and hit Lilly's forehead. The second shot got her in the right eye, the third shot landed on her muzzle, the fourth hit her with so much speed in between the eyes that it just basically splattered all over her face. The fifth got her nose and tongue, and the sixth dribbled out and landed on her tongue. Lilly rarely let me cum on her face or her ass, so whenever she said it was okay, I would always take the opportunity, but in this case I was in charge, so I was taking advantage of the situation.

When my orgasm ended, I sucked in a few heavy breaths before smiling down at Lilly who looked up at me with one eye open and smiled at me. "you want some help cleaning up?" I asked. She shook her head and said "Just wipe it out of my eye." I nodded and wiped her eye and let her lick my cum off my paw didgits. I walked behind her and stepped in literally a puddle of Lilly's juices. "Damn Lilly. You are one really horny bitch in heat aren't you." Another thing she rarely let me do is call her dirty names like that. The only time she really allows it is on my birthday or when she is really horny like she is now. She looked back at me, giggled and said as she shook her ass "Yes I am, but I'm your really horny, dirty bitch in heat." forget was I said about her being really horny, she was as horny as horny could possibly be. She almost never played along with me calling her a bitch. The last time I called Lilly dirty like that, I wound up sleeping outside for a week; so for her to call herself dirty like that, was shocking, but I wasn't saying anything. I gave her ass a slap before mounting her and pushing into her cunt.

She let out a loud, high pitched moan of pleasure as I bottomed out in her. "Oh fuck...I'm not gonna last." Lilly moaned out. I smiled, gave her ass another slap before I began thrusting in and out of her, her juices squirting out and onto my crotch with each thrust. Her ears laid back as her eyes glazed over with pleasure and her tongue lolled out of her mouth.

I wasn't even five thrusts in before she screamed and came all over my hind legs, balls, crotch, tail and waist along with covering her own rear end with her own cum. She just wouldn't stop cumming. I stopped my thrusting and waited for her orgasm to end. When it finally ended over a minute and a half later, she was struggling for air.

When she was finally able to breathe, she panted out "Keep going… I'm ready." I was a bit hesitant, but she gave me that look that said 'I'm serious!' so I pushed back in and she panted out "This time… fuck me… while I… cum… don't stop… until your… knot is… in me." I leaned down, nibbled her ear , reached under her and pinched one of her nipples, and whispered in her ear "Remember this my love… this was what you wanted." She moaned and said "I know." with that, I began taking heavy thrusts into her while I rubbed my paws up and down her belly, teasing her nipples while I nibbled her ear. She loudly moaned and I could hear her claws splintering the wood as she squeezed and dug her claws into the log that she was tied to.

I brought my paw back and gave her ass a good loud smack, making her let out a sharp bark before she came again. I was surprised by this, but I continued to fuck her while she came. She went from a bark, to screaming in pleasure. I caught her in a kiss and she returned it, her screams now muffled due to our kiss, but her orgasm wouldn't end. Not that I was complaining. The feeling of her tight walls becoming even tighter during her orgasm, the feeling of her warm cum rushing to meet my cock, only to be mostly forced back in her. Her insides felt like they were on fire. The sound of our sexes colliding with each other creating a wet slapping sound.

When we separated from the kiss, she loudly moaned "Ohh… Huh… fu… Garth… I'm gonna… again!" I stopped and pulled out of her and said "Catch your breath first love. I know that last one took a lot out of you." by this point, her white fur coat was shining with beads of sweat and she was panting fast and heavily. I got off her back to let her breathe easier.

After nearly ten minutes had passed, her breathing was semi normal. Her panting had slowed down, but she was still breathing heavily. "Are you sure you're okay babe? I've never seen you breathing this hard." she nodded and said "It's symptoms of my most powerful heat cycle. Even though I just had three orgasms in less than five minutes, I still want more. I wanna feel your cum shooting deep in me. At this point, I don't care what it is you do, so long as your cum is in my womb by the time we go to sleep, I don't care. Stick it up my tail hole if you want." she had gone into horny overdrive. The only time I had ever stuck my dick up her ass before, was when we went to mate for the first time and I accidentally put it in her tailhole by mistake; but now, she was giving me full permission to fuck her ass. I walked behind her and sure enough, her pussy was still the same size as when we first started.

I looked at her tight rosebud assole, and I gave it a few wet, sloppy licks, making her gasp and bite her lip. I mounted her and guided myself to her tail hole, where I hit my mark dead center, making her gasp and I chuckled and said "You said it's fine to do it here." she nodded and I slowly pushed into a whole new level of tightness. She gasped and bit her lip for a few seconds until my knot was touching her tail hole. I slowly pulled out before pushing back in.

She very soon let out a loud moan of pleasure and tried pushing back against my thrusting. I looked down and watched as my thick cock emerged and then disappeared back into her asshole. With each thrust, her plump ass would jiggle a bit, so I brought my paw back and gave her ass a good, hard smack, making her yip. "You know… what I… like."

I brought my paw back and this time, when I brought my paw down, it was much more firm. She yipped again and I said "I don't belive I said you could speak." she whimpered in response, but that was quickly followed by a moan of pleasure. I pulled out of her and before she could respond, I went balls deep into her pussy and she loudly gasped before letting out a moan of pleasure. I began rocking back and forth, gliding in and out of her with ease due to the amount of fluids she had leaking out of her. "ohhh… fu… god… I'm gonna-ah!" but she couldn't finish as she came for the fourth time in less an half an hour.

I continued fucking her through her whole orgasm, and when her orgasm ended, she lowered her head to the cool den floor and panted heavily as I continued to ride her. "Babe… I'm getting close!" I said. She replied "Do it!... In me!... Knot me!" I knew she wanted it so I stood to deliver and I gripped her hips tightly as I began taking powerful, heavy thrusts into her.

When I knotted her, I continued my thrusting despite her fifth orgasm and me not having much room to thrust, I still did what I could and in the mile of her fifth orgasm, mine started and I let out a loud growl as I dug my claws into her waist and I gave her burning womb the soothing drink it had been so heavily needing. She gasped and screamed as I triggered her to have a double orgasm.

Lilly wouldn't stop shaking and I could feel her back legs struggling to stay up as I felt the weight increase on my back legs. Once she finished cumming nearly two minutes after me, I dismounted mounted her and got in the tying position. "Holy fuck… I feel… amazing" I smiled and said "When my knot goes down, I'll cut you loose." she nodded and for nearly an hour, we just stood there, playfully talking to each other and breathing in the intoxicating smell of our sex in the air.

When I pulled out of her, I turned around and admired the big cream pie coming out of her puffy pink slit for a few moments before I cut the vines that held the stick which separated her hind legs from each other before releasing her tail and then finally her front paws.

As soon as her paws were free, she tackled me to the ground and smashed her muzzle into mine and wrapped her paws around the back of my neck as mine found purchase on the globes of her plump ass. We sloppily made out for a few minutes before pulling apart and Lily said "Than you so much babe. I've never been that wet before." I chuckled and said "You know I would do anything to satisfy you love." she smiled and kissed me and said "I know you would and so would I." I smiled and she slid a paw down my body and asked "Ready for round two?" I gave her ass a squeeze and she smiled and got up and turned around and slowly lowered herself down until I made contact with her slit.

I groaned in pleasure and pushed up into her. She moaned in pleasure and her ears laid back and she smiled and said "Let's try it like this." she then began slowly raising and lowering her hips. I smiled and pushed up into her as she came down. We both moaned in pleasure as she lowered her chest to the ground and let her hips do the work.

I watched with interest as her shapely ass bounced with every movement her hips made. I gave her ass a good smack as she lifted her hips and she moaned and said "Mmmmm… Harder babe. You know I like it rough." I smiled and gave her what she wanted and swiftly brought my paw down on her ass, making her head shoot up and she bit her lip and moaned. She pulled herself off me and turned around so we were eye to eye and I kissed her as I rolled us over so I was on top and I leaned hind close and whispered my idea in her ear. She blushed and said "Thats a very dirty idea… but i have been a very bad, dirty girl, so I need to get a dirty punishment from my big strong man." I broadly smiled and I got off her and grabbed a good length of vine and went back over to Lilly who anxiously got in position in front of a thick tree root which came in the den. She laid down on her back and put her paws together behind the root and I tied her paws together, so she was stuck where she was, this time, her whole body exposed for me to exact my sexual skills upon. I started at her ear and placed several gentle kisses at the base of her ear, feeling her gently nip my own ear in response.

"How silly of me." she smiled at me and I grabbed the vine that held her muzzle shut at the start and re tied it the same way, firm, yet easy to untie. I returned to what was doing and I kissed and nipped the side of her neck, leaving a hickey there, and making her let out a muffled moan of pleasure. I smiled at her and said "I wanna see just how built up you still are" I then came too her first set of swollen nipples which resembled small breasts and I began playing with the nipple on her right with my tongue as I teased her left nipple with my paw.

I moved down her to in between her legs and began slowly eating her out. She moaned and then whimpered when I stopped. I smiled and went back up her and when I was eye to eye with her, I slowly pushed into her. Making her let out a long, muffled moan of pleasure. When I bottomed out in her, she nuzzled my neck as best she could before I began taking slow thrusts, teasing her. I knew she wanted me to fuck her brains out, but I had control over her now. I continued my slow thrusting for a few more minutes before I stopped and she looked at me with want burning in her eyes. I leaned in and whispered in her ear "Do you want it hard?"

She nodded and I replied "then beg for it. Beg for me to ram my big fat dick into you." she whimpered and pushed back against my crotch, pushing myself a bit deeper into her. I smiled and pulled out of her and I brought my dick up to her face and said in a teasing voice "Smell your sweet pussy juices on my dick?" she nodded and let out a small whimper. I smiled and asked "Just how badly do you want me in you? Would you be happy if I put it in your ass?"

She quickly nodded and with that, I moved down and slowly pushed my tip into her tight ass. Her back arched a bit and she let out a muffled moan of pleasure. I slowly continued to stretch her tight ass until I was in up to my knot. She nodded to me and I began slow, being careful not to hurt her. I slowly built up speed and within two minutes, I was at full speed and Lilly was squirming beneath me in pleasure as she let out muffled moan after muffled moan of pleasure.

I leaned down and kissed the side of her neck before nipping her bottom jaw, making her eyes roll into the back of her head until her nostrils began heavily flaring, which was my cue. I untied her muzzle and as soon as the vine touched the ground, she took in heavy breaths and after she took a few breaths, I caught her in a kiss and she happily returned it before she screamed and came again.

She shook and squirmed below me and when we separated from the kiss, she screamed my name in pleasure. When she came down from her seventh orgasm of the night, she panted out "Holy shit… that was… my seventh… orgasm." I smiled and asked "You still want more?" she nodded and said "this time… fill my ass." I pulled out of her and asked "Wanna go back to doggy style?"

She nodded and I untied her paws and she got in position before I re tied her paws and muzzle. I moved her tail to the side and I gently bit her ass a few times leaving small teeth marks, making her softly moan. I mounted her and pushed into her ass, making her shudder and moan. When I bottomed out in her, I licked her behind her ear, which I knew she loved. I gave her ass a few good smacks, making her loudly moan. I began taking heavy, hard thrusts into her, and she looked back at me with pleasure and lust written all over her face.

I smiled and began taking fast hard thrusts into her. I had fantasies of Fucking Lilly in her ass, but I never thought she would go for it, but now, she was basically agreeing to anything that will result in her having another orgasm. I looked at my wife and she had pleasure all over her face as she squirmed beneath me and her claws dug into the tree root she was tied to. I gave her ass another good smack and she shuddered and pushed back against my thrusting and she raised her back end up.

If I had learned anything from all the times Lilly and I mated, her biggest turn on was being spanked borderline painfully hard; and it made her horny as hell whenever I would do it. I brought my paw back and as it made contact with her ass, she let out a muffled yip followed by a muffled scream of pleasure as she came yet again. Her hips began coming back with speed, trying to get me to knot her before her orgasm ended.

I gave her what she wanted and then some. I gave it all I had and knotted her ass and continued fucking her, while I rubbed and gently pinched her clit as she came, making her orgasm even longer, but when mine suddenly hit me, I released her clit, and leaned down and bit her scruff fairly hard, my teeth piercing her skin. I was locked up as I came and pumped her anus full of my cum. When mine finished, Lilly was trying to get the vines off her muzzle, but she couldn't get it so I quickly cut them off with my claws and she took a very heavy deep breath. She was left heavily panting in the wake of her orgasm but she had a big happy smile on her face.

"Did you enjoy that babe?" I tiredly asked as that last orgasm took a lot out of me. She looked back at me and nodded before saying "If you put anymore cum in me, I think I might pop." I smiled and said "I honestly don't know if I have enough left in me for one more." she nodded and said "Same. I can't believe that you actually gave me EIGHT orgasms! I've never had that many in one night." I just chuckled.

When I was able to pull out of her, she let out one last soft moan of pleasure before I cut the vines that held her in place. She rubbed her wrists for a moment before I saw the marks from the vines "What if people start spreading rumors?" I asked. She smiled at me and kissed me and said "Don't worry. If they DO start spreading rumors we can have my mom sort them out." I shuddered at the images my mind produced for the next few seconds before I said "Let's lay down and cuddle for a bit." she nodded and we laid down with me behind her, my paws around her middle, holding her close to me.

I kissed her cheek and she rolled over so we were facing eachother and we kissed for a few minutes before I said "This has been a dirty heat hasn't it." she nodded and said "It's been a dirty heat indeed."


	28. sexy heat

HUMPHREY'S POV

I was responding to an anonymous tip about domestic violence in the rough part of town. I wasn't surprised because this part of town was notorious for crime. I pulled up to the address and got out of my squad car. I walked up and knocked on the door. It was opened by a familiar golden furred lady who asked "Can I help you Officer?" I replied "I have reports of domestic violence in this household. Is there anyone else home with you right now?" "Just my sister and boyfriend." I nodded and asked "Is it okay if I search the house just to make sure?" she opened the door and said "Come on in." I walked in and saw a familiar white furred lady sitting on the couch. "Where is your boyfriend at ma'am?" before she replied a large familiar brown furred guy in a wife beater came out with a beer bottle in one hand and a cigarette in the other hand "Can I help you Officer?" he asked.

I noticed both of the ladies moved away from him when he entered the room and I said "I got an anonymous call saying that there is some domestic violence in this house. I'm just seeing what's going on. Could you please set down the bottle and put your Cigarette out for me please." He took a step closer and said "You need to leave now." I could already tell that shit was about to hit the fan and I responded with "Sir, I am just investigating." I slowly reached for my taser as he got closer and I put a hand on his chest and said "Sir step back." "Get out of my house!" he pushed me and he went to Hit me with the beer bottle, but I quickly drew my taser, and tazed him.

He hit the ground and I quickly hand cuffed him and searched him and found several small baggies of Cocaine and heroin. "What's your name?" he didn't say anything, so the gold furred lady said "His name is Garth Webber." I read him his rights before placing him in the back of my squad car. I went back inside and asked "Was he abusing you two? Be honest. It will all be used against him in court."

They both nodded and I asked "why did you never report him?" The Golden furred one replied "Because we have no place else to stay. Our parents live on the other side of the country." I replied "I see… what if I were to let you stay at my house?" They looked at each other for a minute or two before the white Furred one said "I don't know Kate."

That's when it hit me. I knew I recognized them. They were Kate and Lilly James." "Kate. It's me, Humphrey. Humphrey Walker." They both had a surprised look and Kate said "Prove it." I replied "Your names are Kate and Lilly James. Your parents are Winston and Eve James. Your mother's Maiden name is Spencer. Kate you were forced to date Garth because you were afraid of him. He threatened to kill your family and make you watch. When we were in high school, he hit you and Garth and I got into a fight, and he won due to a cheap shot on me because he bit me. After that, my parents Dean and Sarah Walker moved me to a new high school in a different city. My mother's maiden name is Liamson. How's that for proof?"

They were both staring wide eyed at me and Kate said "It really is you!" They then both came up to me and hugged me as I happily returned it. After a minute or two, we all separated from the hug and I said "I'm going to go take him to the station and then I'll come back for you two. While I'm gone, pack your stuff and I'll bring you over to my place." They nodded and I walked out the door and got into my car. Garth started shouting at me and banging on the fiber glass divider.

I called for back up so we could hog tie him so he doesn't do harm to himself or the vehicle. We quickly hog tied him and put him back in my car before driving to the station. We un loaded him, got the stun gun probes out of him and got him processed.

When we finished up, I noticed my shift had ended. I went to the locker rooms and I changed out of my uniform and I put my regular clothes back on before grabbing my phone, wallet, and keys before I closed my locker and I got into my truck and I drove back to Garth's house to pick up Kate and Lilly.

When I got there, I put their suitcases in the back of my truck and we all got in and I drove to my house. When we got there, I grabbed their bags out of the back and we went in and I led them up the stairs to the spare rooms and I said "Pick whichever one you want. Both the beds are very comfortable."

After they did that, I gave them a tour of the house and when that was finished, I asked "What would you two like for dinner?" They both shrugged and Lilly said "Garth never let us pick. He would usually just tell us what to make him for dinner. If we suggested something for dinner, he would slap us across the face." I replied "Well I'm not like that and it doesn't matter to me what we have for dinner. We could order in or I could make us something. It doesn't matter to me." They whispered among themselves for a minute before Kate suggested "Chinese?" I nodded and got the take out menu and I handed it to them and said "Pick what you want."

They picked out what they wanted and I placed the order. When it arrived, I paid the guy and Lilly, Kate and I sat down at the table and we ate. When we finished I said "If you two want, you can go for a shower." They nodded.

After they had their showers, I looked at the clock and saw it was nearly eleven at night. "I'm going to turn in for the night. I have the weekend off, so tomorrow, I'll take you two shopping for whatever it is you may need." They nodded and I went to bed.

TIMESKIP FIVE MONTHS

HUMPHREY'S POV

Kate and Lilly really started opening up to me and they told me what it was like to live with Garth. from the sound of it, it was pretty rough, but thankfully, I got them out of that hell hole.

They really enjoyed living with me. We had lots of fun. On the weekends, we would either go to the movies or play games and just have flat out fun.

Right now, I was changing out of my swim trunks after we all had a nice soak in my hot tub, when my bed room door swung open. I had my trunks off and I had a semi boner because looking at Kate and Lilly's clevage gave me a boner, and it was starting to go away. Kate quickly turned around and said "I'm so sorry!" I quickly covered myself with my towel and hurriedly asked "What is it?" she blushed heavily and said "I was just going to let you know that Lilly grabbed the Last clean towel." she then closed the door.

I quickly dried myself off and I put on some pajama pants and a shirt before walking out of my room and over to Kate's room. I knocked on the door and she softly said "Come in." I opened the door and she began by saying "I'm really sorry Humphrey. I forgot to knock." I waved a hand in the air and said "Don't worry about it. It's fine." she nodded and said "Ok." she then asked "What was it that gave you a boner?" I heavily blushed and said "Honestly… yours and Lilly's clevage. I couldn't help myself."

I was expecting her to be mad at me for checking out her and her sister, but instead, she giggled and asked "Really?" I nodded and she said "It's fine. I'm okay if you look at them. They're just lumps of fat on my chest to me." When I heard this, I could feel myself getting another boner. 'Go away fucker!' I screamed in my mind at my crotch.

The last thing I needed was for me to get a boner right in front of my crush. She continued by saying "If you want to… you can see them and feel them." I didn't know if she was trying to seduce me or to embarrass me in front of her, but any chance of my boner going away was gone now. She then slowly took off her shirt, revealing her chest wrapping. I was surprised at this, because I thought she and Lilly wore bras, but apparently I was wrong. She turned around and asked "Could you try and undo the knot Lilly tied?" I gulped , but replied "Okay." I got on the bed and tried undoing the knot, but with no luck. "Kate, I think the only way I'm going to get this off you, is if I cut it off." she replied "Okay." she turned around and said "Use your claws." NOW I knew she was seducing me. She had that tone to her voice and she was being more open than normal.

I popped out a claw and I heavily drug it across the soft fabric, quickly cutting it and when I was all the way through, her breasts sprung out, the chest wrapping landing on the floor in a heap. She let out a sigh of relief and said "God I hate those things." I was staring at her boobs and she giggled and said "You know… I am in heat, and some help relieving some tension would be nice." she then took my hand in hers and placed it on her boob. I slowly gave it a squeeze as I brought my other hand up to her other rest and I gave that one a squeeze. She softly moaned and bit her lip and she slowly pulled my face closer to her breasts and I knew what she wanted. I took my hand away from her right boob and I started gently sucking on her nipple as I slid my now free hand down south on her.

I was a little hesitant when I got to the waist band of her pajama shorts, but she whispered in my ear "Finger me." I slipped my hand into her pajama shorts and her panties and slipped my index finger into her slit, making her moan. I started slowly pumping my finger in and out of her as I got more and more into it.

After a minute or two, Lilly knocked on Kate's bedroom door, and I quickly rolled off Kate, onto the floor on the far side of her bed, hiding myself. "Come in Lilly." Lilly opened the door and came in and said "I want you to be completely truthful with me… how would you feel if you and I had a threesome with Humphrey?" Kate giggled and said "I'm in." she then said "Come on out Humphrey."

Got up and Kate said "I was just having some fun with him myself, but now, let the real fun begin." Lilly giggled excitedly and took her pajama shorts off along with her shirt, leaving her in nothing except a chest wrapping and a pair of red panties. I went over to Lilly and I grabbed the chest wrapping and I just ripped it off her and tossed it to the side, her smaller, but sill fair sized breasts springing forward. I smiled at her and I said "Now, Kate, take off your shorts. Fair is fair." she smiled and took them off, leaving her in a pair of black panties.

I smiled and asked "Wanna take this sexy party to my room? I have a bigger bed that we all can fit on." They both nodded and we quickly crossed the hall, into my room, both girls giggling like crazy. I got on the bed and I took my pants off, allowing my eleven inch rod to finally fully take its shape.

Both girls stareing at my rod in awe of its size and girth. Lilly, to my surprise made the first move and she slowly wrapped her paw around my dick and slowly began rubbing it. I softly groaned in pleasure before I moved one hand to Kate and I moved the part of her panties that covered her pussy to the side and and I pushed two fingers into her slit. She moaned in pleasure before Lilly said "What about me?" I smiled and laid down and Lilly moved her ass closer to me and I did the same thing to her as I was doing to Kate.

I briefly stopped fingerings them and I pulled my fingers out before pulling their panties off and tossing them on either side of the bed. Lilly moved and sat on my face and said as she reached behind her, and put her hand over her asshole, using two fingers, she spread her pussy open, revealing the hot, glistening, pink flesh inside and said "Eat my pussy and ass." she then put both hands on my chest so I began eating her out. She moaned and said with pleasure in her voice "Oh fuck…. You have a good tongue." I smiled and gently slapped her plump, round, bouncy, tender, juicy ass. She bit her lip and softly moaned in pleasure.

Just as I switched from her pussy, to licking her tailhole, Kate sucked my dick into her mouth, making me gasp. She giggled and continued going down on me. Lilly laid her ears back in pleasure and moaned out "Oooohhhhh…. His tongue is WAY better than Garths." I smiled and went back to her pussy and gave her ass another gentle slap. By this point, Kate had built up a steady speed of sucking me off. I started working Lilly's cute clit, making her loudly moan and say "That's new…. It feels so good." I smiled and Kate said "Don't fill up on her. You still need to eat me out." I smiled and d gave her a thumbs up before reaching up and around lilly, and gently grabbing her breasts and I began kneading them. Lilly loudly moaned and put her hands on mine and said "Stop for a second." I quickly stopped and let go of her breasts and d she quickly turned around on me and sat up for a few seconds and said "Look at Kate sucking your big fat dick. Give her a nice big load, but not too much, because I still want some and you need to fuck and knot both of us." I smiled and said "ok" she smiled down at me and lowered herself back down to my muzzle.

I gladly continued eating her out and I focused mainly on her clit as I was getting close to my orgasm. I sharply inhaled as I felt something absolutely amazing. Kate and Lilly were making out with my cock in between their mouths. I pulled away from her slit just long enough to say "Get ready." I then went back to sucking on Lilly's clit. Lilly's moans got louder and louder until with a shrill cry, she squirted her orgasmic fluids into my mouth as my orgasm started. Kate coughed as the first shot went off into her mouth. My second shot went off and she caught it with a moan of pleasure before pulling off me and letting the rest of my load shoot onto my gut and onto my chest.

When my orgasm ended, Lilly got off my face and said "let me clean you up." she then licked the cum off my chest and gut before sucking on the head of my dick and giving it a few strokes for a few seconds. She pulled of and said as she swallowed my cum "Much better than Garth. Wouldn't you agree kate?" she nodded and said "Definately, and easily three times bigger." both girls nodded and Kate said with a giggle as Lilly got in position "Now fuck Lilly's pussy while she gets mine ready." I smiled and I had a semi boner because normally, after an orgasm, the other girl went to sleep, but I was fully hard again when Kate put a hand on either side of Lilly ass and spread it open and took several licks at her ass hole.

I walked over to where Lilly's head was and said "Get me lubed up." she happily opened her mouth and I knew she was only expecting a few inches of my rod in her mouth, so when I started Pushing my entire length into her mouth, she was surprised, but pleased none the less when my knot touched her lips. I pulled out of her mouth and my rod gently slapped her cheek and d she giggled and sexier moaned out "Fuck me." I went behind her and saw one of the sexiest sights on earth. Kate had Lilly's pussy spread open and her tongue was in her little sisters pussy.

She pulled away when she saw I was ready and said ad she moved under Lilly "I wanna watch." I smiled and slowly picked into Lilly. I knew she wasn't a virgin, but damn she was tight, which meant one of two things to me, either the other dick she had taken weren't very big, or she just didn't have sex that much. Either way, I didn't care. I could show her a good time. She gasped and loudly moaned "So big." I smiled and when I was about four inches in, it felt as though it were virgin ground I was in. She very loudly moaned and when my knot was finally resting against her slit, she loudly moaned out "So much bigger than Garth." she lowered her front half to the bed and I found that her hips, we're perfect for holding onto while mating with her.

I quickly built up a steady speed of Fucking Lilly while she ate out Kate. I was trying not to think about Lilly eating her big sisters pussy, or else I would be done in a minute. I was trying to think of anything else, and soon, I felt Kates tongue take a lick at my dick as it slid out of Lilly. "tastes really good." she moaned out. I pulled out of Lilly to let her breathe and while I pulled out of her, I looked at her asshole and wondered if she would like anal. I aimed for her back door and slowly pushed forward.

When my tip hit it's mark dead center, Lilly gasped and said "Fuck me in my ass." I brought my paw back and gave her ass a good slap, making her gasp and moan. I slowly pushed in, and her ass was incredibly tight. I knew neither girls were virgins anywhere, but they clearly never got dick very big. Lilly was grabbing handfuls of bedding as I fucked her ass for a few minutes. When I heard her moans getting higher pitched, I pulled out of her ass with a pop and I pushed back into her pussy. She moaned and said "Cum in me." I gave her ass another slap and she moaned and said "I've been a very bad girl. I need to be punished. Spank me." I slowed my thrusting and with each thrust, I would bring my hand down on her ass, making her gasp and moan in pleasure. Her moans got really high pitched and she panted out "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum! Fuck I'm gonna cum!" I smiled and not missing a beat, I started thrusting into her as fast and hard as I could, trying to knot her. With a few tries, it popped in, pushing both of us over the edge and we climaxed together. Then Kate whispered words into my ear so sexy, it made me have a second orgasm "Pump her full of cum and I'll eat that tasty cream pie out of her pussy while you get my pussy that you've fantasized about since junior year."

When I was finished , Lilly panted out "Holy shit…. That was…. Amazing." I smiled and laid down behind her as she followed my lead. She turned her head to the side and I caught her in a kiss. She happily moaned and returned my kiss. When we separated from it, I kissed Kate and both girls giggled.

I gave a tug on the knot and I pulled out of Lilly with a small pop and a moan of pleasure. Lilly rolled over so she was facing me and said "I feel so full. I love this feeling." Kate giggled and said "let me clean you up." with that, Kate moved down Lilly and began licking her slit. I quickly got hard at the sexy sight in front of me and I quietly moved behind an unsuspecting Kate. I carfully timed it with the swishes of her tail and I quickly pushed in, making her gasp in surprise as I penetrated her tight pussy. As I pushed in, she let out a loud moan and said "Lay on your back."

I pulled out of her and Lilly sat on my face and I began eating her out as Kate slowly lowered herself down on my cock. I grunted as I initially penetrated her. When she was all the way down on me, she slowly raised herself up and lowered herself down. I groaned in pleasure as I ate Lilly out and Kate moaned out when she finally lowered herself down to my knot "It's so Damn big… Lilly, how did your tiny cunt take this monster?" Lilly giggled and panted out "Wait until… it's in… your ass." the thought of my dick going up Kates ass greatly turned both of us on and made Kate shudder in pleasure and made me groan in pleasure.

I increased the speed of my tongue in Lilly, and she loudly moaned in pleasure. I knew she was getting close to an orgasm, so I aimed to deliver her pleasure. I used one hand to spread her pussy lips apart, and I used the other to play with her clit as I tongue fucked Lilly's pussy. She nearly screamed my name in pleasure as she came on my face. As she was cumming, I gave her ass another good slap and I started sucking on her clit, making her back arch and she screamed in pleasure, before it was suddenly muffled when Kate pulled Lilly into a deep kiss. I continued eating her out even after her orgasm was over. She pulled out of the kit with Kate and panted out "Please… stop eating… my cunt… and fuck… Kate stupid." I stopped eating her out and she got off my face and I sat up and I picked Kate up and pulled out of her and I laid her down on the bed on her back and I spread her legs and put one on each shoulder before pushing into her and leaning down over her, making my dick strike her G-spot with every thrust, making her loudly moan my name.

I pulled her into a kiss and she gladly returned it as she raked her claws through my fur on my back. I pulled out of the kiss and I grabbed her tits and began kneading them as I sucked and kissed her neck, giving her a hickey. She loudly moaned in pleasure before I pulled out of her and let her catch her breath before rolling her onto all fours. She lifted her tail and said in a seductive voice "Fuck me… fuck me good and hard."

How could I say no to such a sexy offer. I got behind her and I teased her a bit. I rubbed my tip all around her slit, occasionally poking her clit, making her bite her lip and moan. "please… stop teasing me. Don't make me beg." I had her now. I gave her what she wanted and I went all the way in with one thrust, making her loudly gasp and moan.

I began thrusting in and out of her, making her grab handfuls of bedsheets. I gave her ass a slap, making her moan. I noticed that Kate had no love mark on her, so I asked through my panting "did Garth… ever give… you a… love mark?" she shook her head and with that, I leaned down, and gently bit her scruff, allowing my teeth to barely peirce her skin, drawing a little bit of blood. She let out a whimper I'm a mix of pain and pleasure. I released her neck and began gently licking it.

As her moans got louder, her hips began coming back, meeting my thrusts. I felt my orgasm begin to rise, and I could tell Kate was close. Her moans were getting louder and higher pitched. "I'm close… in or out?" she panted out "in!" I started thrusting into her harder, trying to knot her.

Kate screamed in pleasure as her orgasm took over, and I tightly gripped her waist, trying to knot her during her orgasm. I kept on trying until with a sudden lurch forward, and a roar of pleasure, I knotted Kate and my orgasm took over, painting her insides white with hot cum.

When our orgasms died down, Kate panted out "That… was… amazing!" I chuckled and Tied with her and I inhaled sharply when I felt Lilly's tongue take a lick across my balls. "Lilly… what are you doing?" she giggled and replied "I'm just enjoying your musky scent."

When I was able to pull out of kate, I turned around and pulled out of her and I saw a very sexy sight. Lilly was laying on top of Kate and they were making out. I was just standing there stareing at them and when they separated from the kiss, Lilly asked "Do you still want more?" I nodded and she giggled and said "Well, since we have both been fucked, you can pick who's ass you want to take for a ride next."

Lilly then got off Kate and got on all for a and lowered her chest to the ground, keeping her ass up, Kate following suit. I looked at both girls and they both winked at me. I walked up behind Lilly and I gave her ass a slap before leaning in close to her ear and whispered "Your first." I then nibbled on her ear before positioning myself behind her.

I slowly pushed into her tight tailhole and Lilly gasped as I slowly continued to stretch her ass open. When I was in up to my knot, Lilly moaned out "It feels so Damn good… mark me as yours as well. You've marked Kate as yours… now mark me as yours as well. Give me your love mark." I began taking deep thrusts into her and I bit her on her scruff, my teeth barely piercing her skin. She whimpered in a mixed feeling of pain and pleasure as I released her neck and began gently licking the back of her neck.

Lilly raised her chest up and arched her back and loudly moaned in pleasure. I kissed her at the base of her ear and whispered "Your so tight." she moaned and replied "And your so big." I then straighten up and said as I continued fucking Lilly "I love you both." They both replied as Kate moved behind me and draped her arms around my chest "we love you too."

I turned my head to the side and caught Kate in a kiss and we made out for a minute or two before I separated from the kiss and I bent down and caught Lilly in a kiss and we made out for another few minutes before she let out a loud moan of pleasure and panted out "I'm gonna… cum… knot my ass… knot me... and fill... my ass... up with... cum." her wish was my command and I gave it everything I had as I picked her up in my arms and I stood up and began roughly thrusting into her as I brought her down on my cock.

As her moans got louder and louder, I could feel my orgasm approaching and my thrusting got faster and rougher. I nibbled the side of her neck as I slipped a finger into her slit, making her nearly scream in pleasure. I pulled out of her with a pop and I quickly laid down on the bed and Lilly climbed onto my waist and she repositioned herself so my tip was touching her tail hole. She slowly lowered herself down and as I put both hands on her ass and I gave it a good squeeze. She loudly moaned in pleasure and began riding me in the cowgirl position.

I moved my hands to her waist and began thrusting up into her as she came down on me. She loudly gasped and said through her pants of pleasure "I'm gonna cum… I'm gonna cum!" she said with each word higher pitched than the last.

I wanted to make this orgasm for her, the strongest she has had yet, so, timing it perfectly, with one arm, I pulled her down, caught her in a kiss before nipping her neck and ear, slipped three of my thick fingers into her slit, and knotted her. She pulled out of the kiss, her lips trembled for a moment before I saw her eyes roll into the back of her head and she sat back on me and screamed my name before she collapsed on top of me and was trying take a breath as she soaked my crotch with her hot cum as I groaned in pleasure and pumped her tight ass full of thick, hot white spunk.

When we came down from our orgasms, Lilly was still struggling for air, and when she finally caught it, she only managed to say "That was intense." before she passed out from a mixture of exhaustion, and pleasure. Kate got nervous started to panicked when Lilly passed out on me, but I stopped her and said "Don't worry Kate. She just had what was likely the most powerful orgasm of her life, plus several powerful orgasms beforehand. Let her rest. She'll be fine tomorrow."

She nodded but still had a nervous look on her face. I took her hand in mine and said "Trust me." she nodded and asked "Do you think you can… do that for me too?" I chuckled and nodded saying "if one gets an orgasm, then so does the other." she giggled and I slowly pulled out of Lilly and she quietly moaned in her sleep, making Kate and I laugh a little. I moved her off me and I tucked her in before moving to Kate and she lowered her chest to the bed and raised her tail.

I got behind her and I slipped a finger into her wet slit, getting her juices on my finger and hand. I pulled out of her slit and slipped it into her tail hole and began pumping my finger in and out, getting her lubed up. I pulled my finger out of her tail hole and I lined myself up and asked "You ready?" she nodded and said "Give it to me."

I slowly pushed in and Kate bit her lip and moaned in pleasure. When I was half way in, she loudly gasped and moaned out "So big." I leaned down and kissed her before whispering in her ear "So tight." when I was in all the way, she took a few heavy breaths before she said "I'm so worked up from watching you fuck Lilly stupid, I want a big load of hot thick cum in my ass." I gave her ass a good smack and I nibbled her ear and said "I promise you won't be able to stand by the time we are done."

With that, I put a hand on either shoulder and began taking heavy thrusts in and out. She moaned in pleasure and said "harder… rougher…. Please." her wish was my command, and I pushed her chest to the bed, and I gave her ass a hard slap, making her loudly gasp and moan. I released her chest, but quickly bent down, and I nibbled her right ear for a minute or two before I kissed the base of her ear and I nibbled her lower jaw, making her moan in pleasure before we connected in a kiss.

I pulled out of her and laid down and she quickly straddled my waist and I excitedly watched as she lowered herself down until my tip touched her tail hole. As she began to seat herself on me, I placed my hands on her round, plump, bouncy ass. I gave her ass a gentle squeeze as she seated herself down on my knot. I smiled and began slowly lifting her up and lowering her down. She began riding me and I grunted as she got a little rougher with her bouncing. I gave her ass a good smack and I pulled her down into a kiss.

As we made out, her hips developed a mind of its own and began rolling into my thrusts. She sat back on me and flipped the hair out of her face and she began to slowly rub her tits. I moved her hands and I began kneading them as she moaned in pleasure. I moved one hand to her ass and began rubbing it, occasionally giving it a good smack every so often.

She leaned forward and put her hands against the head boards and said "I'm gonna cum soon!" I smiled and replied "Same here!" I then placed both hands on her waist and began taking rough thrusts into her tight ass as I pulled her down, into my thrusts.

As she neared her orgasm, I knew the time had come. I pushed into her as hard as I could while pulling her down, knotting her, I slipped three fingers into her wet love hole, and I pulled her into a kiss, she returned it for a few seconds before she pulled out of the kiss, sat back on me and screamed my name as loud as she could while her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came. I let out a loud growl as I shot my cum into her ass.

When our orgasms ended, she landed on my chest, taking fast, heavy breaths. She panted out "Holy… fuck… intense." I chuckled and asked through my pants "you… want… more?" she shook her head and let out a yawn. I chuckled, moved us, so we were beside Lilly and I pulled the blankets over us before pulling Lilly closer and she snuggled into my arm, letting out a happy sigh in her sleep. I chuckled and pulled out of kate, making her moan before she got on the other side of me and I put my arm around her, pulling her closer to me. I kissed her forehead before doing the same to Lilly.

Kate panted out "That was… amazing… this is… going to… be one… sexy heat." I smiled and replied "seems so." with that, she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. I smiled and as I closed my eyes, I thought to myself 'this is going to be a very sexy heat.'


	29. best birthday ever

LILLY'S POV

Today was Garth and Humphreys birthday and Kate and I had been planning this for months now. We were gonna give them the best night of their lives when they get home from their birthday dinner with their friends.

When they came in, Humphrey had Garth under one arm and Garth had a tissue in his nose. "Don't worry lilly. Garth went to catch a baseball with his glove, instead he caught it with his face." Garth looked up and said "Don't worry babe. I'm fine. My nose isn't broken, it's just bloody. It stopped a while ago, I just didn't have a garbage to throw the tissue in."

With that, he walked into the kitchen and threw out the tissue, came back and sat down beside me. Kate came out from the guest room and greeted humphrey with a kiss before asking "How was your guys birthday dinner?" Humphrey replied "It was great, we played some baseball, and Barf caught a ball with his face." Garth chuckled and said "Just remember Coyote, what goes around comes around."

Humphrey chuckled and Kate said "Well I hope you boys aren't too tired yet, because Lilly and I have something special planned for both of you." this got their attention and Kate and I stood up and I said "it's in our room." I giggled with excitement at what was about to happen.

When we were in the room, I closed the door, walked over to kate, and I said "We are your special gifts." with that, I grabbed Kates ass and pulled her into a kiss as she did the same to me and I pushed her onto the bed without breaking the kiss and I began to grope her tits.

When we separated from the kiss, Kate pulled off my shirt and threw it across the room. She paused for a moment and pulled the hair elastic off my braided ponytail and undid the braids and I shook my head side to side before doing the same to her and I kissed her again before we looked at the boys and giggled before saying "Well who wants to get sucked off first?" the boys just stood there in shock, staring at us and their pants began to tent. I giggled and pulled off Kates shirt and threw that across the room before I got off her and we got up and pulled the boys onto the bed and humphrey was the first to speak. All he said was "Wow." I laughed and said "I'll take that as he get blown first."

Kate giggled and said "Well first, let's finish our sexy show sis." with that, she undid my bra and tossed that across the room before playing with my tits. I did the same thing to her before I pulled her pants down along with her panties and she kicked them away before I actually licked her pussy a few times. She gasped at this, before I pulled away and admired her body. It was very well toned and slim. She then pulled down my pants and panties before licking my pussy a few times.

When she finished, we got on the bed and quickly stripped humphrey before I got a good look at his cock. While it was smaller than Garths lengthwise, it was much thicker than his. I was wondering how that even fit inside kate. His knot was especially large. It was like a softball on either side of it. "How do you even take this monster kate?" she giggled and said "if you think it looks big now, wait until it's inside you." I shuddered at the image of my brother in laws cock pounding my pussy while I ate out kate. I returned to the task at hand and I got beside his cock opposite from kate.

I made the first move and took a lick at his thick cock, starting at his knot, making my way up to his tip, licking up the precum that had begun to collect there. Humphrey groaned in pleasure at this before he gasped as Kate went up his cock as I went down. I felt Humphreys hand go on the back of my head as I licked his cock, but just licking his cock wouldn't satisfy my lust for very long. I wanted to suck that fat cock. Next time I went up on him, I opened my mouth and began to take that fat cock into my mouth. He gasped and pushed his hips up, forcing more of his cock into my mouth. I was surprised but pleased none the less as I quickly took his whole cock into my mouth.

I pulled off him and Kate took her turn on him before we kissed eachother. I then went back down on humphrey before I felt Kates hand on the back of my head, surprising me. When I went to pull off him so she could go on him, she forced me down on him, and I quickly started heavily sucking on his cock, making humphrey gasp before I began to feel my own pussy flare and squirt a bit of juices from the neglect it has been receiving. I pulled off him and whimpered when I felt my clit twitch from how horny I was. Kate took her go on him before she said "His cum is all yours sis." she then turned her attention to Garth and she stripped him and began sucking him off.

I began to finger myself before I heard humphrey say "Bring that horny cunt here." He then grabbed my waist and re positioned me so his head was in between my legs.

HUMPHREY'S POV

I stared at Lilly hot snatch as she heavily sucked my cock. It was like my cock was in a vaccum, trying to suck out all my cum, just like Kate does to me. Lilly's pussy juices were dripping on my face, and one drop landed on my lips, and when I licked it off, the taste was very sweet and succulent, and I dove in for dessert. I shot my tongue into her pussy and started tongue fucking her.

Lilly pulled off me with a pop and a slurp before letting out a loud moan of pleasure. "Oh fucking hell… your tongue is amazing!" Lilly moaned out before sucking me back into her mouth as I ate her out. Lilly's tail was thumping against the wall, and her juices were leaking out, around my mouth as I ate her pussy. I grabbed her ass and gave it a good, solid smack just as I started on her clit, making her nearly scream in pleasure.

When she pulled off me to catch her breath, she raised her hips and said "look at your wife suck my husband's cock while he eats her pussy." I looked over at them, and sure enough, they were in the same position we were in. Kates head was nearly a blur as she sucked and slurped on Garths cock.

Lilly then sat back down on my face and I continued eating her out before I surprised her by switching to her tailhole. Lilly squeaked and moaned out "Holy hell. Fuck yes… I'm getting close."

When I heard that, I switched back to her cunt, and I focused all my attention on her clit while I smacked her ass. This made her release my cock, and sat back on my face, screamed and came hard. She was cumming so much I could hardly keep up with her. I knew Kate was a big squirter, but Lilly just dethroned her, I almost felt like I was drowning in pussy juice. When she was finished, she sat up and I took a deep breath, but I didn't have mush time to breathe as Lilly repositioned herself so she was able to suck me off, and watch Kate and Garth.

I still couldn't believe how amazing of a birthday present the girls got Garth and I. When Kate pulled off Garth and came, I got a good look at what he was packing. While his cock wasn't as thick as mine, it was longer than mine, but only by an inch or two.

I looked back at Lilly and she smiled and pulled off me and took a breath before she slid my dick in between her tits and said "Cum on my face and tits." she then started giving me head. She swirled her tongue around the tip of my cock, while she moved her tits up and down on my dick.

I looked over at Kate and Garth and they were in the same position as Lilly and I. Kate was giving Garth a titjob and giving him head. Garth began breathing harder and faster and he started twitching, meaning he was getting close to blowing his load.

I could feel an orgasm brewing in my balls and I moaned out "I'm close." with that, Lilly pulled off me with a pop as Kate did the same to garth. We both looked at the girls confused as to why they stopped, but the Kate said "Pick a target boys, and fire when ready." Garth and I high pawed each other before we began to jerk off as the girls made out.

I hit the breaking point first and I fired my wad at both girls and so did Garth when he came. When we finished, Garth and I fell onto the bed with a smile on our faces. I thought the night was over, but the girls had other plans.

Kate crawled up me and kissed me as I happily returned it before she whispered in my ear "What would you say to fucking Lilly while I ride Garth?" I looked over at garth and he had the same look on his face as I did. We both replied at the same time "Sure." with that, Kate kissed me one last time before going over to garth as Lilly came over to me.

She straddled my waist and began grinding in me, quickly getting me hard again. When I was fully hard, she gave me a naughty smiles and reached down with one hand and guided my dick to her hot pussy. She then lowered herself down onto my cock and she was tight as hell. Lilly's eyes were already glazed over with pleasure and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth already, and we had just started.

As she lowered herself down, I could actually notice a slight bulge along her belly. It was my dick stretching her insides! That was a fucking hot sight to see. When Lilly was finally seated against my knot, she sat there for a moment to adjust to my size. I looked over at Kate and garth, and to my surprise, they weren't doing anything. They were just whispering to each other. Then Garth whispered something into Kates ear that made both of them smile evilly.

Kate crawled over to me and whispered in my ear so only I could hear it "Pull out of her, let Garth get under her, he puts his dick in her asshole, you fuck her cunt, while I sit on my little sisters face and have her eat me out before you trade girls and I eat your hot cum from Lilly's twat." I smiled evilly as well when I heard the plan, and when I turned my attention back to lilly, she was blushing heavily as Garth just told her the plan.

Lilly agreed to it, and when she pulled off me, I got up, Garth laid down, and Lilly got on top of him, her back on his belly, as Kate helped Garth find Lilly's asshole. Once Garth was in, I got in position and pushed in and she was much tighter than before, on account of her ass already being stretched.

Once Garth and I were both in, Lilly moaned out very loudly "Oh fuck… this already feels so fucking amazing." I was about to ask Kate why she wasn't in position yet, but Garth and Kate both winked at me, telling me it was a surprise.

With that, I began slowly thrusting, making Lilly moan in pleasure before Garth joined in, doubling Lilly's pleasure as both her holes were being fucked. I looked at Lilly belly, and you could definitely see the outline of my cock as I thrusted in and out of her bulge her belly. "That's fucking hot!" When Lilly saw her belly bulging with my cock, she nearly screamed in pleasure, before that was muffled by Kates pussy.

LILLY'S POV

My husband was pounding my asshole with his dick as my brother in law reshaped my pussy. The pleasure was almost too much for me as I was nearly screaming in pleasure. As I looked at my belly, I could see Humphreys insanely thick cock bulging my belly as he pounded my pussy. I screamed in pure pleasure as I had always had secret kinky fantasies of being double penetrated by my husband and brother in law.

Suddenly, Kate sat on my face, my screams of ecstasy being muffled by her hot pussy. I began eating her out as I got fucked by my husband and brother in law.

At first this whole idea started out as a silly joke, Kate teased me saying that she already had Humphreys present ready to go, and I countered it by saying obviously jokingly that Kate and I should have and foursome with the boys. Obviously at first we both laughed it off, but then humphrey bought the same thing Kate got for him as a birthday present and I had misjudged the online delivery date for Garth's present so we were literally less than one day away from their birthdays, with no presents to give them. Kate brought up my idea and in a panic, I agreed.

I never thought that I would actually be eating my twin sisters pussy or any girls pussy for that matter, but I was actually very turned on by this. When suddenly, Humphrey hit my g spot, I couldn't handle anymore pleasure before I pushed Kate off my face and I screamed in pleasure as my vaginal and anal muscled clamped up and I came hsrd. I squirted my fluids violently from my pussy, and coating the boys crotches.

I knew Garth was already close because he was an ass lover, but I only let him fuck my anus on certain occasions because it usually hurts to sit for the next few days, and also he never lasts very long when he fuck my asshole because according to him it's insanely tight and hot. He began to thrust harder and he started to let out a few growls here and there. Humphrey pounded my pussy harder, his knot trying to rip me in half. Humphreys knot was smacking my clit with every thrust as his cock worked my g spot. I couldn't handle it any more before I pushed Kate off me, and I screamed in pure pleasure as I had my third orgasm of the night.

My screams were suddenly muffled when Kate caught me in a kiss. After a few moments, I returned the kiss and that was interrupted with another scream of pleasure from me as Garth gently bit the back of my neck, as he forced his knot into my asshole and he began to cum inside me. Before I knew what happened, Humphreys giant knot trenches my pussy to the absolute limits before I felt a powerful wave of cum flood my womb.

The feeling of having two knots in me was insane! I had no clue how we were gonna get out of this position, but at the moment, I didn't care. I was taking in heavy breaths before Kate said "Happy birthday humphrey" she then caught him in a kiss. I turned my neck to the side and said "Happy birthday garth." He smiled and caught me in a kiss and I gladly returned it.

After an hour passed, Humphrey gave a tug and he pulled out of me and I moaned as Garth also began to pull out of me. I knew I was gonna be sore as hell tomorrow morning, but this was fun, and Kate still had to get fucked.

KATE'S POV

I asked "Are you two ready for round 2?" They both nodded before moving into position. Humphrey got under me and when I felt his hot tip, poke my asshole, I instinctively tensed up, but then relaxed and moaned when I felt him enter me. Then Garth pushed into my pussy and slid in upto his knot.

This was wrong, this was incest, I was cheating on my husband right in front of him with a guy I was almost forcibly married to. But at the same time, knowing how wrong all this was, turned me on even more.

I surprised Lilly when I grabbed her and pulled her over to me and I kissed her for a minute or two before she picked up what I was laying down. She got on top of my face and asked "Can everyone see my sister eating both my brother in law's cum from my pussy and my husband's cum from my ass?" both the boys nodded and with that, I began eating her out as the boys began fucking me hard.

This was amazing. My innocent sister was acting very out of her normal mood, but this was very hot. I just watched her get double dicked by my husband and her husband, and she loved every second of it as she ate my pussy. Now the roles were reversed. I always had secret kinky fantasies of being fucked by two guys at once; and one time, when I was in college, I went out and bought two dildos to try and satisfy my urge to get fucked like this, and it only made it worse. But now, it was more than just a fantasy, this was real!

Humphrey was panting and growling as he kissed and sucked my neck, and every so often, he would Spank me and gently bite the side of my neck. I always loved rough sex. One of my favourite things when it comes to sex, is being tied up so nothing is hidden, while humphrey has a video camera set up at the end of our bed to record it as he would fuck me, and God I loved it. The feeling of his cock as it stretched my every orifice, the sharp sting of his paw on my sensitive ass, his lips and teeth and tongue on my overly sensitive nipples, his teeth biting my neck when he cum in me, leaving a love mark on me before tickling me as I was tied up before he would untie me and we would cuddle.

But this was as hot as it could get. I felt like I was tied up, Humphrey had a firm grip on my arms, Garth had my legs spread apart and was holding them tight as Lilly muffled my moans and screams of pleasure with her pussy and ass, and didn't show any signs of easing up. When I was sure I had gotten all the cum from her pussy, I moved to her asshole, and she squeaked in surprise and pleasure as I forced my tongue into her tailhole. Garth panted out "That's got to be the hottest damn thing on earth!" I blushed, but that was cut short by him pulling out of me along with humphrey and I whimpered as Lilly got off my face.

"Why did you all stop?" Humphrey smirked and said "We all thought you needed a breather." I shook my head and said "I'm fine. What about you guys?" Lilly said "I have an idea. you and I get in a 69, and as we eat each other's pussy, you get fucked by humphrey and Garth as I suck your clit."

I quickly nodded and What Lilly did next, I honestly thought was gonna make the guys have a stroke or a heart attack, or pop a blood vessel or something because she smiled a naughty smile, ran her paws slowly down her body as she got on her hands and knees, teasingly flicked the tip of her tail side to side, giving the boys glimpses of her puckered tailhole and pussy as she licked her lips, and started slowly crawling towards me. First she reached my legs and said in a sultry voice "I have to admit something. I always fantasized about eating your pussy sis." with that, she spread my legs, and went straight for my swollen hard clit and began sucking hard on it as she pushed to fingers in and out of me. I gasped and moaned in pleasure at this before she stopped and continued up me.

When she got to my tits, she said in a sultry voice "I have always been jealous of your boobs sis. Yours are bigger than mine, but I wonder if your nipples are re as sensitive as mine?" before I could respond, she began sucking on my left tit, sucking hard on my nipple, flicking it with her tongue as she would gently bite it, making me very loudly moan in pleasure before I felt something wet on my leg. When I looked, Lilly was grinding her pussy on my thigh, and she was very wet, my fur on my thigh was totally soaked in a matter of seconds, and before I could say anything, she released my tit, licked her lips, giggled naughtily and she caught me in a kiss which I immediately pushed back against, our tongues wrapping around the other and I could taste my pussy in her mouth.

I tasted good, and that was all I could handle of this teasing. I rolled her over so I was on top and I grabbed her arms and pinned those above her head and I let out a playful growl as I separated from the kiss, sad her legs apart, and smashed my pussy against hers before I began roughly grinding my hips against hers, our pussies rubbing against each other and our juices mixed together.

I squealed in surprise as humphrey picked me up from behind, and asked "Shall we continue?" I quickly nodded and with that, Garth went over to lilly, kissed her, gave her ass a firm smack, making her butt jiggle nicely, making me shudder in pleasure as I heard the sound of his paw making contact with her ass.

Humphrey laid down on the bed and I very quickly grabbed his dick, found my asshole, and once I got the tip in, I dropped down on him, screaming in a mix of pain and pleasure as 10 inches of thick cock filled my ass. Then Lilly got above me, she kissed me once, and I put my paw on the back of her head, forcing her to get more into the kiss as I shoved my tongue into her mouth as I reached with my free paw and I slipped two fingers into her and I pumped those in and out of her for a few seconds before pulling them out of her and bringing them up to us. I pulled out of the kiss, and said "Try your pussy juice." she sucked my fingers into her mouth and sucked hard on my fingers as she licked them. When she finished, she said "tastes good." I smiled and looked at garth, and he was leaking large amounts of precum. Lilly smiled and said "Come here big boy." she then sucked his cock into her tiny mouth and cleaned him of the precum before pulling off him and said in a naughty tone to me "Now fuck my sisters pussy as she eats mine."

I never thought of Lilly to be such a sexual deviant, but then again, I never thought I would be into lesbianism, but here we were as she got in position above me and I moaned in pleasure as Garth pushed back into me. When his knot was against me I moaned before grabbing Lilly's thighs, pulling her pussy to my face, and I spanked her ass before I began eating her pussy as if I hadn't eaten in months. Lilly moaned in pleasure before lowering her chest down, so my crotch was right in her face, and she began licking my clit and smacking my ass every so often.

GARTH'S POV

Lilly and Kate got us the best birthday present ever. I got to fuck her sister as Lilly played with Kates clit. Kate's pussy was tight, tighter than I expected with Humphreys cock because his cock actually bulged her stomach as he fucked her, but I wasn't complaining. Lilly was licking my cock as it came out of her sister. I had never seen Lilly be such a bad girl ever before. The naughtiest I've seen from Lilly before this, is playing with herself as I recorded it before pounding her ass. Lilly was good at being a tease, but I never thought she would be like this.

She stopped playing with Kates clit and she caught me in a kiss and I put one paw on her cheek, pulling her into the kiss as my other paw held one of Kate's legs in the air. When we separated from the kiss, she whispered in my ear "Do your signature move." I smiled and said "as you say babe." with that, I grabbed Kates other leg, and put both of them on my shoulders before bending down, finding her g spot right away and I began roughly thrusting like that, making her scream into Lilly's pussy. Lilly began to loudly moan and pant, and I knew what to do. With one hand, I sucked one of Lilly's sensitive nipples in my mouth as I began to thrust into Kate as hard as I could.

I could feel Kate's pussy spasming, and I knew it was time for what Lilly likes to call the mind scrambler. I took hold of both of Kate's nipples and timing it just perfectly, I forced half my knot into her pussy, stretching her wide open, while tweaking her nipples, twisting them in my fingers, lightly tugging on them and flicking them. I sat there with half my knot in Kate for a few seconds before giving one last hard thrust forward, my knot burying itself into her hot pussy, locking us together as I still continued thrusting.

I felt Kate's walls clamp down on me, she pulled Lilly pussy into her face, and screamed in pleasure as her fluids began squirting out from around my knot. As she came, I continued thrusting in her and when I felt my orgasm coming, I let out a loud growl of pleasure, put one hand behind Lilly head, and pulled her into a kiss as she gladly returned it and I pumped Kates pussy full of my cum.

HUMPHREY'S POV

Garth just came inside kate, and I could feel my orgasm nearing after hearing Kate scream her head off in pleasure. I reached up with both my paws, cupped her tits in my paws, and put her nipples in between my fingers as I tugged on her nipple and I gently bit her neck, leaving my mark on her as I let out a loud growl and I pumped her ass full of my cum. When my orgasm was over, I laid there panting as I playfully nipped her ear.

That last one took a lot out of me. I had a perfect view of kate eating Lilly's pussy like mad, and that was my third or fourth orgasm for the night.

Kate was loudly panting before continuing to eat Lilly's pussy. Right now, it seemed like a competition between Kate and Lilly to see who could make who cum first.

LILLY'S POV

Kate had a firm grip on my ass literally. Both her paws were on my ass, pulling it into her face as she ate my pussy. I moaned in pleasure and after a few minutes Garth pulled out of her, and I wasted no time at all as I dove in and I let my inner lesbian out. I began eating the cream pie from her and I was playing with her clit every so often, I grabbed her ass, gave it a good smack as I ate her out.

I pulled my ass ass way from kate, and I held it above her, just out of her reach and I teasingly shook it side to side. I stopped tongue fucking her and said in a teasing voice "Oh, what's wrong, you want my ass?" I then shook it side to side teasingly and said "Then your gonna have to reach it." she quickly reached up, grabbed my by my waist, pulled me down, and gave my ass a hard smack, making me yip in pleasure before she started sucking on my clit.

Now I knew why humphrey likes to lick Kates pussy so much. Her pussy juices were really good. They were sweet, and just a tiny bit sour and she was really wet. My whole muzzle was saturated with her juices and it was like she was in heat even though I knew she wasn't. I felt her pull away from my dripping pussy and I was about to complain, but that was cut short when I felt two tongues on me. One on my asshole, the other in my pussy. I loudly gasped in pleasure and when I looked back, both humphrey and Kate were working together and licking me.

When Humphrey pulled out of her ass, I quickly began licking her asshole, making her moan and shutter in pleasure. I felt humphrey pull away and he whispered in my ear "Gently bite her clit, pull back just a tiny bit, flick the tip of it with your tongue, twist it between your teeth gently, then let it go." I did as he said and the next thing I knew, Kate screamed in pleasure, and squirted her orgasmic juices in my face. I was caught off guard by this, but I quickly closed my mouth around her pussy and I began hungrily drinking down her orgasmic juices.

As her orgasm came to a close, I sat up, and wiped my mouth and let out a giggle before turning around, and I caught Kate in a kiss and I shoved my tongue into her mouth and began tongue wrestling with her as I felt one hand grab one of my tits and she began playing with it as she moved her other hand in between my legs and pushed three of her fingers into my sopping wet pussy. I loudly moaned in pleasure into the kiss before I began humping her hand, desperately wanting to cum.

Soon I couldn't take it anymore and I pulled out of the kiss and I quickly moved and sat on her face and half moaned half panted out in my horniest voice I could manage as I reached in between my legs and I Preah my pussy lips apart, revealing my dripping wet pink flesh "Eat me and make me cum… please sis." without missing a beat, she shot her tongue into me and started to tongue fuck me. I loudly moaned in pleasure as I began to play with my tits before Garth and humphrey began to suck on my tits, spiking my pleasure and I bit my knuckle as I loudly moaned in pleasure.

Very shortly, I couldn't take it anymore and I screamed as loud as I could in pure pleasure as I came hard. My vision blurred and my muscles locked up and I couldn't control myself as I came, and when I finally came off my orgasmic high, I fell backwards onto the bed, taking deep breaths, my body covered in sweat, and cum, I was exhausted. I couldn't manage another orgasm.

I panted out "That was… fucking… amazing!" Kate giggled and panted out "I agree… how about… you boys?" They both replied "Agreed." I then panted out "I can't… go anymore… I'm exhausted." everyone nodded in agreement and humphrey said "Let's get some rest." I nodded and garth crawled up beside me and I caught him in a kiss and when we separated, I said "Happy birthday baby." He smiled and replied "Thank you babe. You couldn't have gotten me a better gift in the whole world."

I closed my eyes and I thought to myself 'That was amazing. We definitely need to do this again.'


End file.
